


FairyTAILS and Magic

by bellninja28



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Centauri, Centaurs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Sex, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Off-World, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self-Lubrication, SuperBat, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellninja28/pseuds/bellninja28
Summary: Members from the Justice League go to another planet on a mission, but soon find that there are risks not mentioned in the fine print. What happens when Batman gets turned into a centaur and the other members loose their powers? Batman and Superman embark on a journey to love themselves and each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	1. The Beginning

Batman grumbled as he joined Superman, J’onn, Wonder Woman, and the Flash on the launch pad. He hated intergalactic missions. Too many uncontrollable variables. Unfortunately, his battle expertise and tactical skills were needed for this mission. Caldor, the warrior ambassador from Ifitir, punched the planet’s coordinates into the control panel. It had been less than 48 hours since Caldor had come to the Justice league asking for help. 

“ _ Our nation is under attack _ ,” the warrior had explained. “ _ Although our people are well-versed in the ways of war, we lived almost entirely at peace until the evil warlock Malik appeared. Our Enchantress was able to subdue him, but not before he created an army of demons. A mountain range separates the forest where the demons were created from the kingdom and our army has camped there. The demons are headed our way, and our most trusted scouts estimate that they will arrive at the mountain range in about a week. We must be able to defeat them there so they do not overtake the kingdom. Our kingdom has no room for the darkness those wraiths will bring.” _

_ “And you want us to act as warriors and tip the balance in your favor?” _ Batman had clarified.

_ “Yes. Although, our world is very magical. Be aware that things are very different there than they are on earth.” _

_ Great, _ Batman grumbled to himself. The last thing he needed was to go wage war on an alien planet with magic. Even Clark wasn’t too keen on the supernatural. As the transporter keyed up, the Dark Knight distinctly found himself having second thoughts. The light beams began to intensify. 

“One last thing I forgot to mention,” Caldor yelled over the din of the machine, “there is a magical aura over our world which changes some beings.”

“What?!?” Batman roared as the transporter blasted them away, off earth, millions of lightyears away to Ifitir. 

∞

Superman opened his eyes slowly. Blue sky met his gaze, the sun shining down warm and bright on his body. He sat up, surprised. Transporting didn’t normally knock anyone out, but then again, he remembered Caldor’s warning the second before they were zapped away. Clark found himself sitting on the ground and discovered quickly that it was covered in pine needles. Majestic mountains stood all around him and Clark grinned. It felt peaceful and tranquil, a good place to spend the week before a battle. A groan turned his head abruptly and Clark suddenly remembered his teammates. Diana sat up next to him, holding her head. 

“Was that supposed to happen?”

“It can be strange for your first time,” Caldor’s voice drifted over to them from a boulder he was sitting on. 

“What was that you said about the magic?” Barry questioned, sitting up on Clark’s left. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention it before. I have lived in it for so long that it is just an afterthought. Sometimes the magical presence in this world changes those that travel to it while they are here.”

Clark’s eyes widened in shock. “I can’t feel my powers. You have a yellow sun here, but I don’t think I have my heat vision. And I can’t see through you Diana,” he squinted, trying to activate his X-ray abilities.

“I can’t fly,” she complained, standing and clenching her muscles.

“Me either,” Clark sighed.

Barry stood up next and tried to take off in his typical burst of speed. He was faster than the average human, but it was nothing like the speed he had back on earth. Clark grabbed the nearest boulder, trying to heft it. Although his strength was probably still much greater than a typical human male, he could not move the rock. 

“We are still warriors,” Diana pointed out, straightening her armor. “We may not be as powerful as we usually are, but we are still strong, fast, and smart. We still have our training, and we can still help these people. We will only be on this planet for a week.”

Clark nodded. “Next time, try to give us a better warning Caldor.” 

The other man sighed dejectedly. “My apologies. This war is fraying at my heart and it seems to have taken some of my manners with it.”

“I can feel your sadness and disappointment, but I cannot hear your thoughts,” J’onn observed, stumbling out from behind a tree. 

“You’re still green,” Barry observed quizzically.

“But I appear to be more human now,” J’onn commented, looking down at his hands. “I’m sure I cannot phase through objects, fly, or mind-meld either. I can still sense your emotions, but I have no clear link to your mind.”

Clark realized they were still missing their leader. “Where’s B? It seems like we were spread out a little after the transport.”

Barry laughed. “At least we still have  _ him _ ! He was all regular human to begin with. He’ll probably get a kick out of having us brought down to his level.”

Caldor gasped in horror and everyone turned to him. 

“Batman was a human?”

“Yes, why?” Clark questioned, anxiety rising in his throat. 

The warrior looked at them wide-eyed. “Most meta-humans simply find their powers diminished as you have. But for humans, the magic on our planet usually gifts them with something extra to…” He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable. “Uh, compensate.”

“We’ve got to find him!” Clark commanded. “Heaven knows what happened to him!” Fear clawed at his belly. Bruce meant the world to him. They had fought side by side for years and the thought that something traumatic had happened to the man he cared so much about made him grit his teeth. Clark tried to fight his anxiety down as they frantically searched the clearing. He was usually efficient at hiding his unclassified feelings for Bruce, but it was times like this, when Clark was faced with something dreadful happening to the Dark Knight, that all of those emotions jumped to the surface. 

“Bruce!” Clark called out.

“Clark!” Batman’s voice sounded frantic. 

They all tore around a bend in the mountain, galvanized by the clear urgency in their teammate’s voice. Clark skidded to a stop and gasped. Barry slammed into his back and they all made shocked noises. Bruce stood a few feet away from them, on four legs. His armor had been torn off, leaving his upper body bare. That half of him looked the same as Clark had always seen it with large muscles corded across his chest and arms. Firm, washboard abs looked hard and toned on his stomach, but that’s where the familiarity stopped. Clark’s eyes widened as they traveled down to Bruce’s lower body which sported four horse legs with hooves, an ebony coat, and a flowing tail. 

“Kal,” Bruce gasped. 

Clark’s eyes snapped back up. Bruce’s sharp blue gaze and facial features were the same, but his hair had grown longer, cascading down to his shoulders. Two long velvety ears swiveled on the sides of his head. 

“Bruce, you’re…you’re a……”

“A CENTAUR!” Barry gasped. Falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. 

“Hera,” Diana gasped, her cheeks suddenly pink. 

Clark couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bruce as the other man braced on hand on the boulder next to him, panting, four feet spread and looking unsteady. 

_ Oh Rao _ . 

∞

Bruce tried to get his breathing under control. He pierced Caldor with his gaze and roared. 

“What in the seven hells happened to me?”

The warrior looked uncomfortable, but stood his ground. 

“As I told the others, the magic on this planet changes you while you are here. The others have found their power diminished. The magic gave you something…..more.”

“Well I didn’t need  _ more _ legs! Two were fine!” Bruce ground out. 

“Bruce, calm down,” Clark started. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Bruce growled, baring his teeth. “I’ve been turned into a horse!”

“Centaur,” Diana contradicted, “And it’s only for a week.” 

“Centaurs are revered in this world,” Caldor added. “It is an honor to be one.”

“It doesn’t feel like an honor,” Bruce argued, his hind end dancing around him. “I can’t control this!”

“You may find that your primitive instincts are more powerful now,” Caldor conceded. 

“Great!” Bruce spat. “I’ve spent years training my body to respond to the logic of my mind and I get saddled with this!” 

That just made Barry laugh even harder. He was still rolling on the ground and Bruce was tempted to use his new hooves to trample the speedster. 

“Bruce, I am sure Caldor is not at fault.” J’onn soothed as the Dark Knight attempted to move in a circle, slowly learning which reflexes controlled what. 

Clark took a step toward him. “You are more powerful than any of us right now.”

“Not if I don’t know what to do with it.” Bruce grated. He flicked his tail in agitation. “A whole week until the battle?”

“Good thing too,” Diana crossed her arms. “You’re going to need it. You must be prepared when the enemy arrives and you will have to adapt what you know about fighting to this form.”

Caldor glanced at Bruce. “You’ll need a rider.”

The growl that emanated from Bruce’s mouth was clearly Batman’s. 

“I’m not an animal.” 

“Of course you aren’t.” 

A male centaur cantered toward the group, his waist length auburn hair tied back in warrior braids. He was slightly shorter than Bruce, but he was built just as well. Bruce eyed the sword strapped to his side enviously. 

Caldor beamed up at him. “Allow me to introduce Rohar. He is the commander of the centaur unit. He is also my partner.” 

“Wait.” Barry looked between the two men. “As in battle buddies or bed buddies?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he didn’t miss Caldor’s grin or his hand on Rohar’s rump. 

“Both. It may not be earth custom, but here love comes in all forms. Rohar, this is Bruce.” Caldor gestured in his direction. 

Rohar clasped Bruce’s forearm and smiled. “Bruce. It’s always a pleasure to have another in our ranks.”

“Only for a week. Then we return to earth.”

“Ah. You are unaccustomed to having four legs?”

Bruce ground his teeth. “Quite.”

“You are not an animal,” Rohar emphasized. “You are a person, but that means you need someone to watch your back during the throes of war.”

“And it’s a much bigger back now!” Barry burst out. 

Bruce’s glare could have put daggers to shame.

“Your rider is not a master,” Rohar went on. “He is a partner, someone who fights with you. You give him speed, you give him power, and you give him height. He gives you an extra set of arms where you can’t reach. Together, you become a swift monster with four arms and two heads, a thing for the enemy to fear. All centaurs join in a centauri pair with a trusted rider. It is safer in battle.” The centaur placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“He is right Bruce,” J’onn cut in. “You are still powerful, but you are not used to this form. It is not weakness to pair with a rider. Learn from this man.”

Bruce huffed. “Fine. “

Rohar nodded. “You need to pick someone you can trust, whom you work well with.”

Barry was chuckling. “Well, we all know it isn’t going to be me.”

“Although you are important to me Batman,” J’onn inserted, “We are not as close as you are to Clark.”

“This is true,” Diana weighed in. “Bruce and Clark move as one when in battle.”

Clark looked right at his teammate. “I’ll ride Bruce.”

Barry bust out laughing and Bruce felt his cheeks flush at the innuendo. Even though Bruce Wayne had always been openly bisexual, Bruce himself didn’t bring that many men home. Mostly because none of them would ever measure up to the man he really wanted, the man standing before him. He would die before admitting it to anyone though , least of all himself. 

Clark’s cheeks reddened when he realized what he had said. “I’ll…I’ll be your war partner Bruce. If you’ll have me.”

That brought a fresh wave of laughter from Barry, and Bruce sighed in resignation.

“Fine.” 

That brought a small smile from Clark. Rohar crossed his arms and glanced at the Man of Steel. 

“Very well. What is your name?”

“Clark Kent.”

“Clark of house Kent, do you know the art of the sword?”

“Uh….” Clark’s frown made Bruce chuckle.

The Dark Knight laid his hand on Clark’s shoulder. “He has no training, but I am well versed.”

Rohar nodded approvingly. “Then the morning will be reserved for your centauri training. Caldor and I will work together to teach Bruce and Clark what they need to know so they can be efficient together in battle.”

“I can teach Clark, Barry, and J’onn about sword fighting in the afternoon,” Diana offered. 

Caldor grinned broadly. “You will be popular in the camp. We have many mythical creatures and many woman warriors, but a woman who knows the sword is always a special gem.”

Diana lifted her head high. “I will be proud to serve.”

“What do I do in the afternoon?” Bruce asked testily. “Gallop around?”

Rohar chuckled. “We will need to fit you and your clan with armor. You can smith with me if you are up to the task.” Bruce’s eyes gleamed with interest.

“That’s the first agreeable thing I’ve heard all day.” 

The other centaur nodded. “Training starts tomorrow morning. Until then, you should get settled in. Follow me.” 

He turned around and started back down the mountain. Bruce realized the others were all watching him with marked interest when no one moved to follow Rohar. The Bat sighed deeply and started forward. The motion was awkward at first, especially on the slippery pine needles of the forest floor, but he wasn’t the goddamn Batman for nothing, and he soon had it down. By the time they all arrived at the camp nestled on the ravine floor, he felt fairly comfortable with walking and trotting. Admittedly, the amount of strength he could feel in his body was addictive. It was like an energy that welled up in him and infused all of his muscles. He was going to be in this body for a week. He might as well figure out what he could do with it. Bruce touched his bare face subconsciously. It was uncomfortable not wearing his mask, but the people of this planet didn’t know or care who Bruce Wayne of Gotham was, so his secret identity didn’t matter here. 

∞

Clark tried not to be caught staring as they approached camp, but  _ Rao _ ,  _ Bruce was beautiful.  _ He had been devastatingly handsome in his human form, but something entrancing emanated from him as a centaur. Maybe it was that magical appeal. Clark remembered reading books about mythical creatures which claimed that centaurs were incredibly seductive and powerful. He had to agree with that assessment now that Bruce stood in front of him. The centaur currently topped him by about two and a half feet, sporting powerful and sleek muscles all the way down his lower half which was predictably covered in a glossy black coat. Even Bruce’s ears were black. Clark found himself unable to stop gawking like an idiot. It wasn’t every day that he even got to see Bruce shirtless after all. The man’s upper body could have belonged to a god, and the way his hair swept over his shoulders was downright breathtaking. He truly looked like a fantasy come to life. 

“Here are your tents,” Rohar’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Bruce and Clark, I suggest the two of you stay in the blue one where there’s more space for Bruce. J’onn and Barry can stay in the green one. Diana, we have accommodations for you with some of the women.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I would rather be closer to my teammates,” Diana asserted.

Rohar shrugged. “Suit yourself. You might want to stay with J’onn and Barry. Clark and Bruce have some extensive bonding to accomplish.”

Clark felt his face flush while Barry started laughing again.

“I’m never going to survive this week!” Barry gasped. “I’m going to die of laughter before we even fight those demons.”

“Or I’ll kill you first,” Bruce threatened. 

“It’s not going to be that bad, Clark admonished. “Besides, maybe we can learn something that will make us better fighters back home,” he tried, appealing to Bruce’s tactical sense. 

“You already have food supplies, weapons, and living comforts in your tent,” Caldor cut in. “I’ll go get horse shoes for Bruce.”

Clark glanced at his friend and watched Bruce’s eyes widen.

“Don’t worry,” Rohar touched Bruce’s shoulder. “All our warrior centaurs have our farrier shoe them for battle. You’ll want it, trust me.”

Clark watched Bruce’s ears flatten against his head. “I do not trust some random farrier to nail shoes onto my feet. Just having hooves is bad enough.” 

Diana stepped forward, grinning. “Then I’ll do it. I did more than my fair share of the work on Themyscira.” Bruce nodded reluctantly and Diana turned to him. 

“Clark, I’ll probably need your help.”

He nodded, more than happy to oblige. Rohar led them through camp to the farrier’s tent. Clark gazed around in wonder, feeling like he had crashed onto the set of a Narnia movie. Dwarves, elves, and griffins all glanced up at him as they busied themselves around camp. Even though Clark would rather have his powers, he had to admit that this was probably one of the most interesting missions they had ever been on. Besides, it wasn’t every day he got to see Bruce’s feathers ruffled this much.  _ Or fur _ , Clark reminded himself with a smile. 

The farrier’s tent looked almost like two tents had been put together to accommodate larger individuals. Clark didn’t know anything about the profession, but there were plenty of tools laid on workbenches with an open space in the middle. 

“Ulrich,” Rohar’s rich voice caught the attention of a fawn working over his anvil. “This is Bruce. He needs to be shoed, but Diana has offered to help. I would appreciate it if you let her use your tools. And this is Clark, his partner.” 

The farrier gave them all a curt nod, but Clark noted that his smile seemed warm and genuine. “Sure thing Rohar. See you at dinner.”

The other centaur nodded and then turned to the newcomers. “There is a corral at the west end of the encampment. Be there at dawn. If you have need of anything, ask anyone in camp. We are all family here.” With that, he ducked out of the tent. Diana had already approached Ulrich eagerly, so Clark watched Bruce as the farrier showed their Amazon comrade around before he left. The Dark Knight shifted his weight nervously. Clark laid a steadying hand on his wither and watched as a twitch rolled all the way down his side to his rump. 

“Sorry,” Bruce whispered. “No one has touched me in this body. You startled me. ”

“Is it strange?”

“It is…different,” Bruce tried. “I am sensitive in different places and I feel like every sensation is magnified.” 

Clark knew that even admissions like that were hard for Bruce. 

“Your ears swivel with your emotion.”

Bruce’s jaw hardened. “I know, but I can’t stop it. I have no cowl, no armor,  _ no goddamn shirt _ .”

“Well, you look great this way, but I’m sure we can find you something,” Clark stood in front of him and reached up, daring to brush his hand across Bruce’s chest. As his thumb trailed over Bruce’s nipple, the other man’s breath caught. Clark’s eyes flicked up to his in surprise.

“You  _ are  _ sensitive.” 

Bruce’s eyes slid closed. “Yes, very.”

Clark swallowed hard. Diana cleared her throat and he whipped around. 

“You boys ready?”

“Why did it have to be me? I look ridiculous!” Bruce groaned. 

“I think you look rather erotic.” Diana countered, always ready to speak her mind.

Clark hummed in agreement. “I think so too. So raw, masculine.”

Bruce’s eyes flicked to his and Clark saw surprise there before a look of pure lust clouded the other man’s gaze. Clark felt his cock twitch. Maybe Bruce wouldn’t be so opposed to being more than just friends? What if this experience is what opened his mind to the notion that Clark found him attractive? What if he realized that his scars and humanity set Clark’s heart to pounding? That there was someone he could trust who loved him? 

Caldor broke into the tent with a basket on his arm. 

“I didn’t know what size you would take, so I brought several sizes. Your centaur regiment was more than willing to donate a bunch of their extra horseshoes to get you the right fit.”

Clark watched Bruce blink in astonishment. The Dark Knight slowly approached and leaned over to take the basket. 

“Thank you Caldor. Please tell them I’m looking forward to meeting them.”

The warrior ambassador nodded with a smile. “They are nearly squealing with delight. They are beyond ecstatic that you will be sharing their form during the battle. Rohar told me that is only fitting that Batman be the one bestowed with the strength and power that comes with being a centaur.” 

Clark watched several microexpressions move across Bruce’s face before Diana came alongside Bruce, swiping the basket from his grasp. She began to root through it, occasionally pulling out a horseshoe and placing it on the workbench. She passed the basket back to Caldor. 

“These four are his size. Please thank his brothers and sisters.” 

As Caldor backed out leaving the three of them alone, Clark glanced at her in surprise. 

“How do you know those will fit?”

“Trust me Clark, I’ve been doing this all my life.”

Clark just shrugged. “How can I help?”

Diana eyed Bruce. “Normally, the farrier works on one foot at a time and supports the….centaur under their body as they work. Most centaurs,” she paused and Clark could tell she kept trying to avoid saying  _ horses _ , “can balance their weight on three legs. Bruce is new at this, so he might need some additional support.” 

“Pain is irrelevant to me Diana.” Bruce’s voice resolute. 

“It’s not going to hurt silly,” Diana snorted. “But we don’t want you to shy away or fall over.”

Bruce crossed his arms. “I’m not going to shy away.”

“Let me get my tools Batman, then we’ll find out just how much horse instinct you’ve got in you.” Bruce growled but Diana only plowed on. “Bruce, come here to the middle. Clark, you stand on the opposite side I’m on. Maybe he can grab your arms. I’ve shoed a lot of horses, but having a man on top is new to me. Bruce might need more support to balance his upper body.”

Clark glanced at all of the tools. “What are you going to be doing?”

Diana picked up a tool and approached Bruce. “I have to file his hoof down so it’s level, clean it, and then nail on the shoe.” She lined herself up with Bruce’s left foreleg and Clark stood in front of him, offering his strength. Reluctantly, Bruce gripped his forearms.

Diana looked up at him over her shoulder. “I’m going to do this just like we do on a Pegasus back home. You ready?” 

Bruce nodded. Diana laid a hand on his leg and ran it down the knee joint. Clark could feel him twitch a little as her hand continued down to his fetlock. She pushed her shoulder under and into him as she lifted his foot, effectively giving him something to lean his weight against a little while she worked on his hoof. His upper body shifted forward and Clark felt him leaning on his offered arms. Bruce’s face was close to his and Clark looked up into his eyes. They were filled with anxiety, which slowly dissipated as Diana started working. 

“It’s not that bad is it?”

“No, it’s not. I can’t even really feel it.” 

“If something jabs you in the frog, here” she carefully drew her fingers over the tissue, “you’ll feel that for sure.” 

“I’ll try not to get any rocks shoved up in my shoes.”

“That would be appreciated. I don’t think either of us want to do this again.”

Diana kept working, eventually adding the shoe and nailing it onto Bruce’s hoof. Clark watched him the whole time, scanning his face for signs of pain or distress. Clark swallowed.

“Your black coat fits you.”

Bruce’s eyes flicked to his. “It was the least that magic could do.”

“The ears suit you too. If you can’t have a cowl, they’re a good replacement.”

“I don’t like how expressive they are. I feel like I’m wearing my reactions on my sleeve with this body. I don’t feel like I’m in control of anything.”

“You’ll get there Bruce,” Clark reassured him. 

Diana switched sides and soon both of Bruce’s front hooves were finished. She moved toward the back, placing a hand on Bruce’s rump. His muscles bunched and his back end danced away from her.

“Diana!”

“What?” She looked at him quizzically. 

“It may look different now, but that’s my ass you just laid a hand on!” 

Clark laughed as Diana crossed her arms. “Bruce, I have to shoe your hind legs too. It helps for me to touch you as I work around you. I don’t want to get kicked. Besides, you’re going to have to get used to being touched differently.”

“I don’t want to be touched at all,” Bruce groused as Diana slid down his leg and started working on one of his back hooves. 

“That’s too bad,” Clark muttered without thinking. Bruce turned quizzical eyes to him and Clark realized what he said. He blushed furiously. “What I meant was….uh….that’s too bad that this is uncomfortable for you.” Bruce’s eyebrow arched in that way Clark knew too well and the hero turned an even deeper shade of red. “I hope you don’t get too uncomfortable tomorrow when we start practicing.” 

“Caldor and Rohar seem like they will make good teachers,” Bruce diverted. 

“I hope so,” Clark sighed. “Because I have the feeling I am in for a wild ride.” 


	2. The First Day

The opening notes of sunlight played with his eyelashes when Clark opened his eyes.  _ It’s morning!  _ He bolted upright, finding the tent empty already. After careening out of bed, it took him very little time to find a clothes chest and he selected dark blue breeches, a red tunic, and boots with soft leather. His superman costume would seem out of place, but this was the next best thing. He and J’onn exited their tents at the same time. The Martian also sported leather boots, a grey tunic, and dark breeches. 

“Good morning J’onn.”

“Good morning Clark. How is Batman?”

Clark’s hand rubbed the back of his head. “Honestly, I don’t know. I went to bed before he did and he wasn’t in our tent this morning.”

Diana and Barry emerged from the tent next, the Amazon smiling at Clark. “I bet he’s already at the training ground.”

Barry stretched. “Bats? Naw. He’s a night owl. You really think he would have beaten the rest of us up? He probably just fell asleep somewhere else, still snoozing like the vampire he is. ”

“Centaur, and you forget that his body is different now,” J’onn reminded Barry as they made their way through camp to check the training ground. 

“He’s right,” Caldor put in, appearing aside them. “Centaurs are creatures of the day. They rise at the crack of dawn, work all day, eat copious amounts of food, and sleep like the dead.”

That set Barry to laughing. “I guess Bats is in for more changes than he anticipated. 

“Are you three planning to attend this morning’s training?”

Diana grinned at him. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Caldor reciprocated the smile. “I understand. The training of a new centauri pair is quite an event.”

Clark looked at him interestedly. “How did you and Rohar become a pair?”

The other man’s eyes grew with fondness. “We were warriors together before we were a couple. We had been friends almost all of our lives and when the call to arms came, it seemed only natural for me to be his rider. We became a centauri pair shortly after our 20 th birthdays. We trusted each other and would have been willing to lay down our lives for that trust. ”

Clark nodded, knowing exactly what that felt like. He and Batman had shared that kind of bond for a long time. But what if he wanted it to be more? They were almost at the training ground now, but Clark felt like he had to ask. 

“How did you, what happened that….uh…” Clark felt like his tongue was stuck in his mouth. He cleared his throat. “When did you go from being partners to lovers?”

“Ah,” Caldor grinned. “We were lovers shortly after we entered centauri training together. A centauri pair becomes extremely close during training, not only in mind and spirit, but in body as well. There are not many who enter training who do not become lovers for life.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Barry clapped him on the back. 

“Good luck with that one Supes!”

The Kryptonian felt a blush spread from his cheeks all the way down his chest. What exactly was this training going to include? Not that he would mind getting closer to Bruce.  _ Not at all. _ What if…what if centauri training brought them close enough to be together? The five of them came around the bend, taking in the surroundings as the ravine opened up to a clearing amidst grand pine trees. A large corral sat there, bathed in the sunlight as it arched over regal mountains. As the group approached, Clark recognized Bruce and Rohar in the corral. Rohar stood in the middle, watching as Bruce circled the corral in a canter. 

“Keep your shoulders back” Rohar called. “It helps center your weight.” Clark watched as Bruce rolled his shoulders, his forelegs stretching out in fluid movements. “Looking good. Ready to take it up a notch?”

The world seemed to slow down for Clark as Bruce’s muscles bunched and he sprang forward into a full gallop. As he gathered and extended, he ate up the ground with his strides. He  _ had  _ to be the most magnificent thing Clark had ever seen  _ and by Rao was he gorgeous.  _ The sunlight caught small beads of sweat clinging to him, adding shine to his already glossy coat.  _ Since when did I become attracted to centaurs?  _ Clark wondered. If this mission was making one thing clear to Clark, it was that no matter what form Bruce took, Clark would always want him. It didn’t hurt that this body was downright exquisitely regal, emanating seduction and power from Bruce’s every move. 

“Rohar!” Caldor called out from his side. 

The five of them came up to the corral and leaned against it like a bunch of cowboys. Bruce turned his head and slowed down, circling one last time before the two of them trotted up to the side of the fence. 

“Woah Bats,” Barry breathed. “Not gonna lie. The whole centaur thing really suits you.”

Bruce’s face was as stoic as ever, but it seemed flushed with adrenaline and Clark subconsciously licked his lips.

“I think I’m getting the hang of four legs.”

Rohar laid a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s like teaching a young colt the ropes for the first time, but he learns fast. Now that he’s got the speed going forward, it will be on to the lessons in stopping, turning, and backing up.” 

“At what point does he work with Clark?” Diana wondered.

“Now,” Caldor said. 

Rohar nodded in agreement. “We don’t have the luxury of time Bruce, so you might as well figure out your new body together.”

Bruce’s jaw visibly clenched and Clark felt a little anxiety well up in him. What if this put a wedge between them? Bruce was the master of relational walls. Clark didn’t have the time to worry about it, however, because Caldor nudged his shoulder. 

“No time like the present.” 

∞

Bruce watched Clark vault the fence. He took a step back automatically as a knot started forming in his stomach. What would it be like to have a rider? Rohar had told him this morning that your rider was the most trusted person in your life; the closest you would ever get to another person. Clark meant so much to him and Bruce was terrified he would destroy what they had between them. He watched the way Rohar and Caldor touched each other as Caldor slipped into the corral too. More than anything he wanted something like that with Clark, but this was all so new to him. Not only was this body a challenge, but Bruce had spent so many years trying to bury feelings, that he wasn’t sure he wanted to bring it all up to the surface. Stamping that stuff down under the Bat was probably his best option. Pushing everything Rohar had told him about soul bonding with your rider to the side, Bruce glared at J’onn, Diana, and Barry perched on the fence. 

“Don’t the three of you have something better to do?”

“Nope!” Barry grinned. 

Bruce growled. “I’m sure there is something the three of you would find more productive than being here. You are dismissed.”

“Batman,” J’onn crossed his arms. “There is nothing pressing for us until the afternoon. It would be better to watch and get a firm understanding of what you and Clark need.”

Bruce put his hands on his hips, feeling the sleek fur there. He opened his mouth to counter, but closed it. Just because the Martian was right didn’t mean that he wanted a crowd watching. It was embarrassing enough trying to figure this all out in front of Clark. 

“We begin,” Rohar announced. “There are two ways to ride. Most centauri pair ride bareback with a special kind of belt. Some ride with a saddle, although this is not very common.”

“Why not?” Bruce asked. 

Rohar tilted his head. “Many find it unpleasant. I myself find that it feels entrapping, like there is a part of the wild animal in me that does not like to be tamed.”

Bruce frowned. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Rohar smirked knowingly. “Don’t underestimate the effect of your instincts. It is wiser to integrate them into the logic you cling to so dearly than to fight them. Use them to guide you.”

The man of steel spoke up. “I’m from the Midwest. We ride western there.”

Caldor looked at him curiously. “Western?”

“He means the kind of saddle he has ridden with,” Bruce clarified. “Show us what you have.” 

Caldor pointed to a saddle draped over the fence and Bruce had to remind himself that the culture they were dealing with was an ancient warrior culture, not unlike the celtic cultures from earth. The saddle leather was worn and a tartan blanket sat under it. 

“Do you think you can use that Clark?”

The other man shrugged. “Let’s find out.” 

“Go ahead,” Rohar encouraged. “Bruce, you may want to brace your hands on the fence.”

Bruce frowned again, but he moved closer to the fence and placed his hands on the wood next to Diana. Clark came around his left side with the saddle and blanket and slung the tack over the fence next to Bruce. The Dark Knight jumped, the smell of leather and horse sweat filling his nostrils. He licked his lips. This was going to be fine. Just fine. Clark shook out the tartan blanket and settled it over his back expertly. Bruce’s eyes widened at the sensation, but he didn’t say anything. The moment Clark hefted the saddle over his back and Bruce felt the weight of it, he crow hopped a little to the left, suddenly panicked. Diana gripped his arms from the other side of the fence, anchoring his hands to the wood. 

“Easy Bruce,” Clark smoothed his hand down Bruce’s flank. 

Bruce tried to slow his heartbeat, but it felt like it was trying to sweep his hooves up into a gallop. A light sweat broke out on his back. 

“I have to tighten the cinch now Bruce, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

Bruce didn’t trust himself to talk, so he nodded instead. Clark reached below his belly and fed the strap through the buckle quickly, notching it. Bruce heard the tinkle of metal, felt the strap tightening against his stomach, and he exploded. Ripping his hands out of Diana’s grasp, he bucked wildly. Unable to control his reaction, anger welled up in him.  _ How dare they try to tame me? How dare they put this thing on me like some mount they can use for their purpose? _ Bruce bared his teeth and snapped. 

“Bruce!” Rohar called out. 

The vigilante felt his back legs kick out and he took off around the corral, trying to outrun the monster on his back. 

“Bruce, slow down! We’ll get it off!” Rohar came up alongside him, matching his stride. 

“You damn well better!” He roared, beating the ground with his hooves. 

Rohar grabbed his hand and tugged him to slow down. “Clark!” He called. 

Clark ran long side them as they eased into a trot and deftly slipped the cinch out the buckle. Bruce kicked again and that hedonistic thing slid off of him, landing in the pine needles on the floor of the corral. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He braced his hands on the fence next to Diana again, heaving. Clark came to a halt beside him. 

“Bruce, are you ok?”

“Fine,” he ground out.

Rohar’s deep voice boomed with laughter. “Wildest stallion I’ve ever seen!”

Caldor was laughing too. “It’s true. The strongest, most masculine centaurs can’t even stand to lay eyes on a saddle.” His eyes simmered down to a gleam. “It’s a compliment. It’s better that you dislike the saddle. It means you’re strong, virile.”

“If that surprises you about Bats, you’ve got a lot of work ahead of you,” Barry quipped. 

“Losing control and bucking like a yearling is not my idea of a show of strength,” Bruce grated.

J’onn reached around Diana to put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Bruce, this is an incredible challenge. I can’t even imagine how difficult it is to be in a form you cannot choose. If any of us could handle this task with the poise you have already shown, it would be you. Of all of us, you are the most likely to master this and turn it into something useful.” 

Bruce met his gaze and nodded. That meant a lot coming from someone who shapeshifted. 

“This is for your next attempt,” Rohar put in, handing Bruce a modified belt. The vigilante watched as the other centaur buckled a similar one around his own waist. It had an attachment point for a sword but the rest of the belt was covered in loops of strong leather. It sat at his natural waistline, obscuring his navel right above the place where his human torso met horse hips. The loops weren’t overly large, but they looked well-used.

“The loops are for your rider’s balance,” Rohar explained. “They can be used to hang on or can aid your rider when they turn around.”

“You can ride backwards?” Clark gasped.

Caldor looked at him seriously. “You’ll have to.” 

Bruce looked down at the belt in his own hands, sensing none of the panic or revulsion he had felt toward the saddle. In fact, with a little modification, it could be very similar to his utility belt. He buckled it around his waist without hesitation, making sure it was high enough. It had taken him very little time to discover that the junction of his torso and horse hips was incredibly sensitive. Brushing his hand over the bare skin that gave way to ebony hide sent tingles down the whole long length of his spine, and they were the kind of tingles he didn’t need to think about now. _ Inappropriate kinds of tingles _ .

“Does it feel ok Bruce?” Clark inquired, stepping closer again.

“Feels secure. It’s nice to wear some kind of equipment again.”

“I’m sure you’ll adapt it before the week is over.” Clark winked, actually  _ winked _ at him. 

“I will demonstrate a mount, in-stride reversal, and dismount,” Caldor announced. 

Their audience on the fence leaned in closer and the new centauri pair also watched in rapt attention as Caldor grasped two of the loops on Rohar’s belt. In a move that could have put an Olympic gymnast to shame, Caldor vaulted onto Rohar’s back, the muscles in his long legs taught in perfect form as he pulled himself up by the straps. Toes pointed, he lowered himself onto his lover’s back, seemingly weightless. He pulled himself closer to Rohar’s upper half as the centaur took off. The Justice league watched in awe as the pair moved seamlessly. 

Rohar picked up the pace and soon they were galloping in the large circle of the corral. Bruce and Clark watched carefully as Caldor crossed his hands at wide points on the belt. In a flash of movement, he let go with one hand and spun his left leg over Rohar’s back, his right leg following. His right left hand found the belt again and he moved his hips back, hands securely anchoring him. Bruce heard Clark whistle low beside him, but he was too entranced to pay much attention. Caldor hooked his feet through the loops and let go with his hands, stretching out over Rohar’s back, arms spread out at his sides. Suddenly, he reversed the whole process and he was facing the same direction as Rohar while his partner slowed. Caldor grasped the loops and swung his right leg back over Rohar, turning his hips in the air so he landed alongside the centaur and jogged with him back to the group. 

“That was very impressive!” Diana exclaimed. 

Bruce and Clark were still silent from shock and intimidation, so Caldor clapped Clark on the back. 

“Do not fret! We will start with the basics.”

Clark exhaled. “Ok. Bruce, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” the Dark Knight ground out. 

Caldor took the lead. “The first thing is understanding your mate’s body and how he moves. How he likes to be touched.” He ran his hand down Rohar’s back at the juncture of his human and horse halves. Rohar sighed contentedly. 

“He’s not my mate.” Bruce couldn’t seem to find his normal voice, the one clear of hesitation. When he looked at Clark, the other man’s eyes made him hesitate.  _ Was that pain he saw there?  _

“Oh yes,” Caldor looked at them quizzically. “I suppose in that sense, no, although I have to admit it is strange working with a centauri pair who are not lovers.”

That got a cackle from the peanut gallery and Bruce’s jaw tightened. 

“I still respect Clark more than I can say.”

“Of course,” Caldor nodded. “We use the term ‘mate’ because your rider is your mate in battle, your mate in shared destiny and purpose.”

“Use whatever term you are accustomed to,” Clark assured. 

Bruce huffed.  _ Damn Boy Scout, always trying to keep the peace _ . 

“Clark, how much have you touched Bruce?”

Bruce watched Clark turn as red as his tunic. 

“What?” Superman’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Since he has been in this form, how much contact have you had?”

“Oh,” Clark frowned. “Not much. I guess.” 

Caldor gestured to Bruce. “You aren’t getting any younger.”

Bruce’s eyes slid shut in mortification. 

_ Dear god, why did it have to be Clark? _ The man was already his temptation and this mission effectively gave Clark license to explore his body. The vigilante wasn’t sure how much of that he would be able to take without reacting in a way he might regret. He couldn’t physically  __ hurt Clark, but he certainly wouldn’t emotionally press him into anything more than they already shared. When Clark approached, Bruce was surprised to see excitement on his face. Clark hesitated slightly, seemingly unsure, so Caldor pointed out the obvious. 

“Touch his upper half like you would touch a man, and his lower half like the horses you have known.”

Bruce’s ears twitched as Clark ran a hand down his flank. He made eye contact as Clark’s hand traveled down his arm, the feeling of skin against skin warming Bruce. He sighed a little, unable to stop the sound from escaping his mouth. His eyes flew to Clark’s face which sported a smile.  _ Blasted man heard it and felt everything. _ Clark’s fingers landed on his shoulder blades, trailing down his back, getting closer and closer to his joining. Bruce panicked a little but Clark wasn’t stopping. Fingertips explored the line of hair with the kiss of a butterfly at first, then slowly becoming bolder. Bruce felt like he was being undressed by a lover. He bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Gods it was inflaming.  _

“Bruce, you’re so handsome.” Clark breathed. 

When Bruce heard the arousal in Clark’s voice, he suddenly felt heavy with desire. Clark drew even closer until his torso was pressed against Bruce as his right hand reached up into Bruce’s hair between his ears, rubbing. A sound that more closely resembled a baritone purr than anything human emanated from Bruce’s chest. It was like he was being sucked into a whole filled with nothing but need. 

He barely heard Clark whisper.

“Bruce, I’m going to mount you.” 

Bruce knew what Clark really meant, but the innuendo lit a blaze down his body into his groin and he shifted his hind legs apart a little. He tried to pull his mind back into the game as Clark grabbed the loops in his belt and pulled himself up. Clark wasn’t as graceful as Caldor, but it was pretty good for a first try. Bruce found himself adjusting to Clark’s weight. The son of Krypton was not a small man, but Bruce immediately knew he had more than enough power in his new body for both of them. He felt strength and arousal surging through him, like they were united somehow. Clark sitting on his back felt like a missing piece of his puzzle fitting in the space that had been lonely and empty for so long, a place Batman refused to acknowledge, but desperately needed. He danced in place a little. 

Caldor gestured to the belt. “Clark, you’ll have an easier time maintaining your balance if you shift your hips forward and grab Bruce’s belt. It brings your centers of gravity into alignment. Bruce felt Clark awkwardly scoot up on his back a little.

“Like this?”

“Not quite,” Caldor sighed. He swung atop Rohar again. “You’ve got to be very close to your mate as you ride until you get better. Even experienced riders remain close to their centaurs.” Caldor demonstrated by pulling himself up on Rohar’s back so his hips slid forward. He kept one hand on the belt and the other brushed Rohar at his joining. The centaur closed his eyes and hummed. Bruce’s face flushed, knowing what that sensation was like. “As you ride,” Caldor continued, “your hips will rock back and forth, like this.” His hips rolled. Bruce bit his lip. Caldor was practically grinding on his lover’s back. 

Bruce felt Clark’s body heat up on his back, but he couldn’t see the other man’s face behind him. He could, however, feel Clark’s arms leave his waist as his hands dropped to the loops in the belt. Clark slid forward; Bruce’s eyes went wide as a second wave of arousal hit him. Clark rolled his hips and Bruce moaned aloud. He panted and risked a sideways glance at their teammates, whose mouths were all dropped open. He swore he could see Barry drooling. 

Clark’s hand dropped back down to his joining and Bruce felt heat pooling in his groin. His head fell back against his will. Clark was touching him, stroking him, grinding on him. He could feel a hard bulge between Clark’s legs forming, rubbing against him. 

It was like some wicked sex hormones had enveloped them both, removing their inhibition in front of fellow warriors and friends. Bruce’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his cock hardening, sliding out of his sheath.  _ No, no, no! Not like this, with everyone watching. I have to control this!  _ But there was nothing he could do, feeling Clark’s hot breath on his neck with his hard arousal against Bruce’s body. Bruce felt his whole cock slide fully out of the sheath, hard and heavy, a testament to his desire for all to see. 

The sound of gasps and throats being cleared over by the fence pulled him and Clark from their unwilling moment of passion. Clark turned around and glanced down, his eyes widening. Although Bruce’s lower half was technically equine, his cock was shaped more like a man’s. Clearly, he was just…well…hung like a horse. The pink skin stood in stark contrast to his midnight underbelly. Bruce tried to swing his back end around so his cock wasn’t on full display.

“What the fuck is going on?” Bruce yelled. 

Rohar smiled at his obvious arousal. “It  _ is _ centaur mating season.”

Bruce’s ears flattened and he snarled. “Like hell it is!” 

His face flooded with embarrassment and he tried to control his reaction, but this body seemed more willing to bend to nature than his mind. 

“Bruce, this is natural,” Caldor soothed. 

“Yes,” Rohar chuckled. “The first time Caldor climbed on my back, I grew so hard and so long that we had to wait for half an hour before we could continue training. It happens. Especially in mating season. All centaurs partake. Embrace your virility and seduction Bruce; rejoice in your stamina and youth.

Even J’onn choked on that one. 

“Are you suggesting,” Barry gaped at him, “that Bats needs a lady centaur to take care of his business before he can, ya know? Get down to battle?”

“No,” Rohar shook his head. “He doesn’t want a mare. He wants a stallion to mount him. Or maybe a human male. ” He observed. “See how he lifts his tail? He can’t help but move it out of the way. It shows desire and willingness to his lover.” 

Batman growled ferociously and everyone jumped. “You’re talking about this body like I’m not in it! This is my body for the next week, so if you could stop turning me into some weird centaur sex commentary, that would be greatly appreciated!” He stamped angrily, muscles bunching. Caldor wasn’t wrong though; Bruce could feel his opening throbbing, his tail lifting invitingly. He swished it in frustration. “My body is not for your observation. I’m not used to running on four legs, or having someone perched on my back, and I’m definitely not accustomed to being touched like this or only wearing fur!” His hindquarters danced in agitation, his muscles coiling. 

“Bruce−“ Clark tried. 

Bruce ignored the tension he felt in his friend’s body, distracted by the primal urge to buck and run. 

“I don’t care if it’s centaur mating season, and I most certainly don’t need to be mounted!” Bruce finished with one last snarl as his body got the better of him. He bolted forward, Clark desperately clinging to him like a burr. Batman would have normally stalked out of a room. Bruce figured this was his centaur equivalent. At first, their movements were awkward, and then Clark seemed to remember Caldor’s lesson about hip motion because all of the sudden, they moved like one creature. Every stride had them moving in perfect harmony. They careened around the corral at a breakneck speed. 

“Bruce! We’re doing it! We’re running together!”

“Hang on!” 

Bruce set a dead gallop for the fence. 

“Bruce, you better not be thinking of jumping that! You’re going to get us killed!”

“We have to learn sooner or later,” he yelled back. 

Clark clung tighter, still moving his hips in rhythm. “I know you’re upset and embarrassed but−“ 

“Clark, I have to do this! I need to conquer being a centaur and that’s not going to happen by standing in the corral!”

Clark responded by tightening his grip on the belt. “Then we’ll do this together.”

Bruce smirked. He had chosen his partner well. Shame washed away, replaced by determination as they thundered across the space. When the fence came upon them, Bruce bunched his hindquarters underneath himself, exploding from the ground. They arced through the air over the fence, and Bruce leaned his upper torso back, bracing for impact. Clark’s hands were locked in a death grip on the belt, but his body moved with Bruce. Bruce stretched his forelegs out, knowing they had to keep going lest the two of them crash into the ground. The rest of his body followed naturally and his legs continued in their stride. Bruce banked left, taking them around the corral. 

“Oh my gosh, Bruce! We did it! We jumped the fence!”

“And we didn’t crash,” Bruce added, triumph coursing through him. He was the goddamn Batman. Bruce vowed to himself that he and Clark would become an unstoppable force within the week, barring any embarrassing that was. Clark readjusted his hands on the belt, relaxing a little as Bruce brought them back around to the group of teammates. Rohar was smiling. 

“Rage can encourage superior performance in centaurs.”

“Good thing Bats has lots of it then,” Barry offered.

“That was wonderful,” Caldor encouraged. “I don’t think I’ve seen a centauri pair pick up jumping so quickly.” 

“Then we get weapons,” Bruce demanded. 

Rohar crossed his arms. “Not yet. You must complete a challenge first. If you have passed it by tomorrow evening, then you will begin joint weapons training the next morning.” 

Bruce felt Clark lean around him to eye Rohar. “Oh yeah? I think Batman and I can take whatever challenge you give us.”

“With the exclusion of the afternoon training and sleeping, you may not fall off Bruce’s back. You must remain seated from now until then.” He made eye contact with Bruce. “If Clark’s feet hit the ground while he is not training, sleeping, or attending to nature between now and tomorrow night, you will not be using weapons for several more days.”

Brue’s eyebrow arched, but he could see the purpose behind the exercise. 

“Done.” 

∞

Clark’s wide eyes took in the centaur regiment as they followed Rohar though camp. There were probably 30 centauri pair represented. Humans and centaurs alike milled about the regiment, making food, mending weapons, or forging. Everyone they saw seemed so friendly, waving or smiling and the Kryptonian found himself waving and smiling in return. 

“They are relieved to see that you stand with them,” Rohar observed. 

“Was our help that badly needed?” Bruce asked. 

Rohar glanced back at him. “Although your strength and numbers are indeed appreciated, there are times when people need a symbol of hope in the face of evil. The fact that members of the intergalactic Justice League have chosen to come amongst them and fight with them is substantial. Especially since one of you have taken their form.”

Clark nodded, mulling that over. Even though being part of a centauri pair was a completely new experience, Clark was accustomed to being a beacon of hope. Bruce, on the other hand, usually resorted to scaring the crap out of whatever evil had to be stood down. Clark wondered how his comrade would respond to being upheld as an inspiration, pulled out of the shadows and put on a pedestal. As they wove through tents and trees to the area where food was being served for the noon meal, Clark felt himself enjoying the ride. He had sat many horses growing up on a farm in Kansas, but Bruce was the most comfortable ride he had experienced by far. It didn’t hurt that Clark got a good eyeful of his rippling back muscles. He had taken to watching Bruce’s ears swivel as they caught the various sounds around them and Clark wondered if his hearing had been enhanced. 

There was a small clearing amidst four or five tents and Clark took in the crude wooden table laden with food. Suddenly hungry, he prepared to dismount. 

“No!” Bruce’s hand shot back and grabbed his knee before he could move. “The challenge, remember?” 

Clark’s wide eyes met Rohar’s gleaming expression. The other centaur smirked and Clark grinned like a schoolboy with his caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Bruce are you hungry?”

“Starving,” his mate replied. “Surprisingly.” 

Two other centaurs rode up to the table. Rohar gripped forearms with each of them, a greeting which seemed standard for the species, Clark observed. 

“Friends, may I introduce Bruce and Clark, our centauri pair from the Justice League. Bruce and Clark, this is Thorus and Luna, two of my officers.”

The two new centaurs each bowed the torso, a fist over their chest. It was Luna that spoke first.

“Great lords, it is an honor to have you among us. And an honor to have another female warrior.” She smiled directly at Diana who watched the centaur with unreserved directness.

“We have heard of your victories across the galaxy and are privileged that you have come to fight on our side,” Thorus added. 

Clark felt Bruce shift uncomfortably before he responded. “It is our honor. We will do what we can with our limited knowledge.”

Luna’s eyes sparkled. “It is true then, that you have taken this form just for us on this world?”

Clark bit his smile at Bruce’s wry tone. “Something like that. I fear I am still learning the ways of your people and am awkward at best.”

Thorus waved his hand. “We have all heard of the Batman’s exploits and superior mind. We are sure you will learn quickly, especially with Superman as your mate.” 

Clark beamed at that one. 

Luna caught Diana’s eye and no one missed the slow look she spent on their Amazon before she turned to Rohar. “It is unfortunate timing that the mating season is so close to the battle.”

Rohar shrugged. “Nature does not align to the will of man. Besides, what better time to rejoice in your life and your lover?”

Luna’s eyes returned to the Princess. “Indeed.”

“No time like the present!” A jubilant female voice sprang from the trees. A woman with streaming golden hair set another bowl down on the table before she practically launched herself into Thorus’ arms. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, ears flicking as she kissed his cheek. Clark felt his face heat as he watched Thorus’ hands cup his lover’s buttocks and his huge cock slid from its sheath. Around them knowing laughter erupted, but it was encouraging, not cruel. 

“Sir,” Thorus addressed Rohar breathily as the woman planted kisses on his neck and chest. “I request your permission to go partake in the mating season with my lover during the noon meal.” 

Rohar smiled and waved him off. “I could smell you the moment you got into camp. Get out of here.” 

Clark watched Thorus shift the woman onto his back and she grabbed his belt before they took off.  _ Well _ . Social norms were certainly different here than on earth. Clark felt like it was going to take him some time to get accustomed to the open sexuality of the Centaurs and their mates. He laid a hand on Bruce, whose energy was practically buzzing. 

“Doing ok?”

Bruce turned to look at him over his shoulder. “Yes, I’m just trying to get used to all of this. It’s strange enough having four legs. It’s even stranger being able to smell someone.”

As Rohar laid out eating implements, Clark leaned forward interestedly and whispered to Bruce. “I thought Rohar was just kidding. Really? You can smell them?”

“Yes.” Bruce bit his lip. “I can smell when someone is aroused, when they want to be...mounted. Rohar and Caldor’s scent tells me that they made love this morning and I can smell that this is Luna’s first mating season, but hasn’t had a lover yet.” 

Clark let out a low whistle. “Oh geez….that’s…..that’s a lot of information.”

“And that’s just the scents,” Bruce confessed. 

“Wow.” Clark sat back a little. “Uh, well, as for lunch….I guess I’ll eat on your back?”

Bruce’s voice held a teasing smile. “Don’t spill anything. I’ll hold you responsible for getting my hide all messed up.” 

“Oh it will,” Rohar assured. “We sweat, we get dirt in our coats. That’s why you have grooming tools in your tent. Have Clark help you tonight.”

Clark looked at Bruce and they silently in a way that made Clark shiver in anticipation. He shook his head to clear it, glancing at the table. 

“What looks good to you Bruce?”

“Apples.” The word was barely whispered, almost like a confession, and Clark couldn’t help but smile. 

“Want some carrots and sugar cubes to go with that?”

Bruce’s tail swished. “Shut up Clark.”

“I was only messing,” Clark teased. “Apples are good. Can you take us over to the other side of the table?”

Bruce obliged and Clark wrapped his left hand in one of the loops on the belt, extending himself over the table and grabbing the bowl of apples. He pulled them in closer and Bruce’s ears flicked. Clark could have sworn he saw his friend’s nostrils flare. He handed a couple to Bruce and returned the bowl, choosing some meat and cheese for himself. The centauri pair ate in silence, observing the other pairs around them as they ate, laughed, and aroused each other, leaving the circle and coming back in turns. 

“Clark, I would like to sit.” Bruce’s voice shook him from his thoughts. 

“Can you even do that?”

“I think so, but you might have to hold on really tight. Do you think you can stay balanced?” Bruce asked. 

Clark saw Rohar eyeing them interestedly. Subtly, the other stallion folded his forelegs in front of himself, his torso leaning back a bit for balance as his back legs folded beneath him. Lazily, he stretched his hooves out in front of him and leaned his torso against the table casually, plucking grapes and bread from the bowl closest to him. Clark bit his lip and grasped the belt, rotating his hips back. 

“I’m ready.” 

Bruce took a deep breath and bent his forelegs as he had seen Rohar do. Clark leaned back even further as Bruce tried to keep their center of balance and he felt Bruce’s hind legs fold under them. When Bruce was settled on the ground, Rohar smiled at them approvingly and Clark beamed back before he returned to his meal. He was determined to help Bruce win this challenge, knowing how much weapons meant to his mate. Clark smiled in determination. They would show them all. 

∞

Diana’s overhead sweep had J’onn panting. She was an expert sword fighter even without her normal powers and she definitely had an advantage over all three of them. She eyed Clark as she stuck J’onn’s parry out of the way effortlessly. The Kryptonian had less time than the other two to learn the skill because he would soon leave their human-on-the-ground sword practice to work exclusively with Bruce as a centauri pair. Barry charged at her from the side and she whirled, easily meeting his trust. 

“Man, this is hard without extra speed,” he complained. 

“I must admit that this is difficult for me as well,” J’onn panted, trying to catch his breath. “I am unaccustomed to using any weapons at all.”

“We still have some of our power, but it’s greatly reduced, so you need to learn this skill,” Diana argued as she struck a blow at the Martian that he barely deflected. 

“Superman, how’s it going with Bats?” Barry questioned as he dodged the blow Diana dealt him. 

“We’re getting the hang of it,” Clark grunted stepping out of range of Diana’s wooden, but accurate practice sword. “We’re finding our rhythm together.”

“Is he being as stubborn as a mule, like always?” Barry joked. 

“More like stubborn as a half-horse.” Clark countered. 

Diana’s brow arched as she circled him. “How does he get on with Rohar?” 

Clark met her blow, but she tipped him off balance and watched him roll to his feet.

“Good. Rohar and Caldor are extremely helpful, but I think Rohar is especially good for Bruce. He’s helping B accept being a centaur. They’re forging and smithing this afternoon. Bruce said something about making a better belt.”

“If he doesn’t finish this week with a whole Batsuit for his horsey hide, I’ll be surprised,” Barry heaved. 

Diana planted her foot behind her as Barry came around the backside a little too fast and he tripped right over it, landing face-first in the dirt.

She smirked. “Call him a horse to his face and he’ll probably trample you to death.”

Barry didn’t bother to lift his face out of the pine needles as he groaned. “Ugh. Not if this training kills me first.”

∞

Clark waved to Caldor and Rohar as he and Bruce left the eating area to head back to their tent after dinner. 

“They’re really nice,” Clark observed.

“They are strong warriors. An honor to their kingdom.”

Clark nodded solemnly. “I hope we can contribute to this battle just as valiantly.”

Bruce wove gracefully between the tents as the crickets chirped in the darkness. 

“We can only do our best Clark. Besides, you’re still up there aren’t you?” He reached behind him and slapped his mate’s knee. 

Clark chucked. “Barely. When you reached for that bread at dinner, I just about got dumped off.”

“I’m still trying to get used to having someone on my back.”

“You’re doing well,” Clark encouraged, rubbing Bruce’s withers. “J’onn was right; you’re handling this with more grace than any of the rest of us would. I know you feel out of control, but your years of focus and self-discipline have helped you keep it together in the face of a totally frightening situation. I know I’d be all over the place.”

“Give yourself some credit,” Bruce admonished. “You’re having to pick up a whole new skill too. You’re way better at mounting and dismounting now than you were even this morning. You’re a quick learner,” he affirmed. 

They were at the entrance to their tent and Clark leaned forward, gripping the belt with one hand and moving the tent flap out of the way with the other. Bruce moved them inside. 

Clark looked around the tent and sighed. “Well, I guess it’s time to learn how groom a Centaur.”

In a swift movement, he swung his leg over Bruce’s back and landed softly on the large carpet laying covering most of the ground in their tent. He hadn’t really looked at the contents of their space before, but he took it in now. The bedroll he had slept on lay to the left with his clothes and weapons. Clark was grateful for the things provided for them, knowing that not all of the soldiers had as much as what they had been given. He glanced at Bruce’s side of the tent. Multiple oddly shaped pillows sat on a nest of blankets and Clark realized that centaurs probably didn’t sleep in beds. When he glanced back at Bruce, he saw that the other man had made his way to the table which held grooming implements. He already had a curry brush in hand and was stretching behind himself awkwardly, trying to reach his back. 

“Bruce, let me get that.” Clark swiped the brush from him and Bruce growled. The Kryptonian stood in front of his partner and crossed his arms. “You can’t groom yourself. You won’t be able to reach everything.”

Bruce’s ears flattened, but he was silent. 

Clark met his gaze squarely, but he spoke softly. “Bruce. I know you hate asking for help, but this is all new to you. I’m supposed to be your partner.” His voice got even quieter. “Your mate. All the other centaurs work together with their mates. Let me help you.” 

Bruce sighed, but his shoulders drooped. “I hate not being able to do everything myself.”

Clark smiled gently. “I know. Bruce, you are the most independent man I’ve ever met. Sometimes I forget that you are a human.” The Dark Knight blinked at that and Clark placed a hand on his arm. “But being a centaur has brought you a different kind of beauty and strength that you may need some help to maximize. Besides, someone has to help you keep up your devastatingly good looks.” Clark hoped his voice had enough humor in it. Looking at Bruce Wayne was going to kill him one of these days before Lex Luthor even got the chance to try. 

Bruce snorted. “Fine.” 

“Maybe I should get you a bowl of water and a towel for the man part of you.”

He handed Bruce a washing rag and watched as the Dark Knight scrubbed the dirt from his torso. Despite some of the scars, he was nothing short of gorgeous. Clark felt a bit awed that everything about Bruce had come from hard work alone. The bat wiped a towel over his face and breathed deeply. 

“I’ve been on stakeouts for days, haunted the wharf, and wrestled Killer Croc in the sewers of Gotham, but I never get accustomed to staying dirty for too long.” He tossed the cloth down on the table. 

Reclaiming the curry brush, Clark glanced over him, feeling a tad bit nervous. “Ok, I’ve groomed plenty of horses before, but you’re my first centaur.”

“Been saving yourself for me?” 

Seeing that wicked gleam in Bruce’s midnight eyes, Clark just winked back. 

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. “This will be new for me too.”

Clark bit his lip. “I guess I’ll get started. If something doesn’t feel good, don’t hesitate to protest. If it feels good….well….”

Clark started using the curry comb in broad swipes. That should be safe, right? Bruce didn’t say anything so Clark kept going, making sure to get the dirt out of his magnificent coat until it shone again. Surprised, he realized that Bruce smelled good. Not like horse sweat and dirt, but like Bruce’s natural essence, only stronger. The Kryptonian circled his partner and placed a hand on his withers. Carefully he brought the brush up to Bruce’s joining and worked it downward in long strokes over his lower shoulders. As he carefully brushed Bruce’s fir, he let his fingers wander over Bruce’s skin where it gave way to soft hide. He felt the breath catch in the Dark Knight’s chest. 

Bruce looked like a Greek fantasy come to life.  _ Why did he have to be so damn attractive? _ Clark ached to touch Bruce in the most intimate ways, to ditch the brush and run his hands all over him like a lover. Bruce’s breathing seemed labored, and when he spoke his voice was distinctly husky.

“Cl-Clark.”

Clark glanced up at him and realized Bruce’s pupils were blown wide and dark. He struggled to keep the arousal out of his own voice.

“Yes Bruce?”

The other man let out a low groan that had desire coiling in Clark’s loins. 

“That-that place you’re touching is…ah!…..my joining is an erogenous zone.”

Clark’s eyes widened but he didn’t move his hands.

“An erogenous zone?”

Bruce nodded. “You’re turning me on,” he admitted.

Clark’s breath caught in his throat and he risked a glance between Bruce’s back legs. Sure enough, Bruce’s large cock had slipped out of its sheath and bobbed in the air, thick and engorged.  _ Was that just for him? Had his touch truly affected Bruce in such a way? _

“Bruce you’re−“

“I know,” the other man swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. It must be this damn centaur mating season. You would think someone could brush my coat without….this.”

Clark moved his hands, a distinct blush lighting his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it.”

Bruce’s hands were clenched at his sides. “I feel like I have all of these damn hormones coursing in my veins and then I can smell everything and it’s been difficult.” 

Clark bit his lip as he moved to Bruce’s hindquarters. He started the brush over Bruce’s rump, trying not to think about the fact that he essentially groping his ass. Clark’s breeches felt too tight around the groin and he tried to keep his thoughts to himself, but Bruce shifted as his cock seemed to become even more engorged. That’s when Clark noticed the strong, sensual scent Bruce was emitting. The centaur’s tail automatically lifted and Clark could see that his entrance was slick. Bruce was wet.  _ Oh god.  _ Rohar had been right; it  _ was _ centaur mating season, and Bruce’s body was fertile. Now Clark was rock hard, straining against the light fabric of his trousers. Without thinking, Clark brushed his hand down Bruce’s hide close to the pucker of flesh. Bruce moaned wantonly and Clark gasped softly. 

“Clark I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Your hands just felt so good and I…I need−“

Clark’s voice was a whisper. “You need to be mounted.” 

He could see Bruce’s human back flush. 

“I can control this. I’m sure it will pass. Just desires of a strange body. Ignore it.” Bruce was trembling. 

Clark gulped as another wave of the intoxicating aroma hit him again.  _ Bruce was aroused and wanted to be mounted _ . Clark wanted nothing more than to rip his own clothes off and truly become mates with the man he had loved for so long. It didn’t matter that he was in another form, Clark would take him any way he could. If he didn’t get himself out of here soon, he was going to do something they would probably both regret. He bolted, dropping the curry brush and sweeping up a cloak on the way out.

“I gotta get some fresh air Bruce, don’t wait up for me.”

He pushed past the tent flap before Bruce could say anything and practically ran. 

∞

Bruce rolled over onto his other side, readjusting the strangely shaped pillow that made it easier to sleep. The crickets were chirping peacefully and everyone else was probably asleep, but he couldn’t climb down from how ramped up he had been. Clark’s hands on him had felt like the kiss of a lover and he hadn’t been able to stop the erection from happening before it was in full bloom. It was even worse that Clark had seen him wet and horny when Bruce didn’t even know this body could produce such a reaction. It was absolutely humiliating to be so exposed like that, especially to the man he wanted to share his arousal with. 

With a groan, Bruce buried his face into the pillow. And then Clark had run, like he couldn’t stand the sight. _ Great. Just great. _ This whole centaur thing was going to blow any chance he ever had of Clark wanting to be with him. Bruce replayed the whole interaction in his mind’s eye, trying to remember any sign that Clark hadn’t been completely disgusted. Remembering his mate’s hand brushing so close to his entrance had Bruce hard again. He huffed in frustration. He couldn’t even reach himself to relieve the cursed need and he was not going to stoop to rubbing up against things. 

Clark’s fingers had seemed to linger though. Come to think of it, there had been a fairly evident bulge in his pants when he bolted from the tent. Bruce sat up on one elbow abruptly. Had Clark been turned on too? He licked his lips, thinking about the flush that had spread across Clark’s cheeks when he realized he was turning Bruce on. Maybe Clark was interested too. Was it possible that he desired Bruce despite his form? Bruce felt his temperature rise just thinking about Clark’s hips grinding on his back. Maybe being a centaur, having his natural desires revealed, had Clark thinking about what could be between them too. 

Bruce flicked his tail in frustration. This wasn’t the time or the place. Besides, what if he was wrong? If he had misjudged Clark’s interest, making a move toward something more between them could destroy everything they already had. It was probably better if he just waited until the other man said something or approached it first−anything that would let Bruce know for sure. For the time being, it would be better to ignore it, to pretend like his lust didn’t spike very time he saw the man, to push the thoughts of Clark entering him from behind out of−

“Oh god.” Bruce groaned, rolling over again as his stiff member bobbed against his belly.  _ This centaur desire to mate is going to kill me. _


	3. The Second Day

Clark grinned as he and Bruce careened around the corral wildly, the wind whipping in their hair. This was their third pass where he had rotated around on Bruce’s back like he had seen Caldor do that first day and he felt like he was getting the hang of it. Caldor had said five successful turnarounds and then they would try the next skill. Clark crossed his hands on the straps, squeezing with his legs for balance. Bruce’s stride remained swift and steady; his stamina as a human had been quite impressive but it was almost obnoxiously intense as a centaur. 

“All right Bruce, number four.” 

Clark saw Bruce nod, so he swung his right leg over Bruce’s withers, but when he didn’t lift his leg high enough, his foot caught on Bruce’s lower shoulder. Suddenly, he lost his balance, his hands ripping off the belt. Clark felt his body falling off Bruce and the next thing he knew, he hit the forest floor with a sickening thud.

Bruce almost sat on his haunches trying to stop the moment he felt Clark slip off his body. He whipped around violently, staring in panic at the body sprawled face down in the pine needles. The other league members leaped into action, jumping over the fence and running across the corral. Bruce got there first.

“Clark! Clark!”

The other man didn’t stir. Bruce bent down, but he couldn’t reach. In panic he folded his legs underneath himself, flopping into the dirt with Clark, tail sprawling over the man’s right arm. He jerked his shoulders, trying to rouse him. 

“Clark, come on! Talk to me!”

Suddenly, the other man’s eyes flew open. Before Bruce knew what was happening, Clark had his hand wrapped around the centaur’s tail and gave it a light yank. 

“Got your tail!” 

He bolted upright, scrambling away from Bruce who sat in absolute shock. Clark was snickering, running as fast as he could. Rare, booming laughter erupted from Bruce’s chest before he launched himself to his feet

“You’ll pay for that!” Surprised at how dexterous he had become, he hurtled after the last son of Krypton. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack! I’ll get you for that Kansas!”

“Only if you can catch me!” 

Clark was dashing across an empty corral their friends had vacated in an effort to stay out the way of Bruce’s vengeance. Bruce growled as he concentrated on Clark’s backside. Clark was no match for his powerful stride and Bruce snatched him up by the waist easily, throwing the reporter over his back like a sack of potatoes with his head and shoulders on one side and his legs on the other. Clark bounced as Bruce trotted up to the fence where their friends were laughing hysterically. 

“Ooof! Bruce, I’m not a damsel in distress!” 

“You deserve it,” his mount retorted. 

“The look on your face Bruce!” Diana howled. 

Barry pointed at Clark jokingly. “Superman, draped over a centaur with his ass in the air. Never gonna live that one down.” 

It was Rohar and Caldor who were laughing the hardest. Rohar wiped a tear from his cheek. 

“The way you tore after him! Like you were abducting a virgin!”

Bruce and Clark both froze, wide eyed, with Clark still draped over Bruce’s back.

J’onn eyed the other centaur. “Abducting a virgin?”

“Oh yes.” Rohar beamed. “Some centaurs, when they don’t have mates, find human virgins. They abduct them in the forest and convince them to mate. Humans are quite easily persuaded and most often decide to join the centaur village. Mating with a centaur is, what would you say Caldor?”

The man’s lover smirked. “Quite pleasurable.” 

Rohar’s grin was wicked. “When you abduct the virgin, you chase them and throw them over your back like you just did with Clark. Seems like you have centaur instinct through and through.”

Diana had grown up on an island of warrior women, so she shrugged indifferently but Bruce’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. Barry chortled. 

“Sounds like Bats needs to get laid.”

Bruce snorted but Rohar crossed his arms and met his gaze squarely. 

“He sure does.” 

The Batman just laid his ears back and turned tail, literally. 

“Come on Clark, we have work to do.” 

∞

Barry was chewing his lunch, looking right at Bruce. Clark, of course, sat on Bruce’s back, and the others were seated around them. Rohar had assured them they weren’t restricted to the human regiments of the army, so they had come to partake of the noon meal together in the centaur regiment. Barry’s comment came while Bruce still had food in his mouth. 

“Do you have two rib cages?”

Bruce flicked his ears up and his eyebrow arched. “What?”

“Like,” Barry stuffed more of the banana into his mouth, “do you have a ribcage on the bottom and one on the top?”

Bruce frowned and he placed a hand on his stomach. 

“I suppose I do.” 

He felt Clark’s hand run along his horse belly, feeling the ribs there. 

“I only have one spine though,” Bruce assured him. “It feels like it was never broken by Bane, strong and thick. I can feel it running all the way down to the base of my tail.” 

Diana cocked her head to the side. “Do any of your old injuries hurt?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. I’ve been trying to figure that part out since I got here. It’s like I was given a physical fresh start.”

“Seems like something to enjoy while you can,” J’onn suggested, ever the type to fully bask in each moment. 

Two female centaurs broke into the circle, grabbing some food off the table while they rounded it. One of them pointed at Barry.

“See Aleah! That’s him! I told you!”

The other shrugged. “It wasn’t like I didn’t believe you Genevieve, but it’s just so rare.”

All of the Justice League members looked at Barry questioningly, trying to figure out what the two females were talking about. 

Bruce growled. “What did you do this time Barry?”

The other man threw up his hands. “Nothing Bruce! I swear!”

“You must be Batman.” 

Bruce and he glanced up and over his shoulder at them. 

“ I am. And you are?”

The first one smiled warmly. “My name is Aleah. It is an honor to meet you, but it’s a shame you do not desire females. I can smell that you need a mate and I am sure you would be a powerful lover.”

Bruce heard Clark do a spit-take as he himself coughed, never quite sure he would become accustomed to the sexual forwardness of the centaurs. Heat crept up his neck and he heard Diana stifling her laugher. There was no way he would make it out of this week with even one shred of his dignity left. 

“You have heard about….that?”

The woman smiled seductively. “Oh yes. There are many things to be heard around camp about all of you.”

“And I was right about him!” Genevieve beamed at Barry. 

“This is Genevieve,” Aleah chuckled, gesturing to her friend. “She was excited to meet the Flash.”

“I know I’m charming,” Barry laughed nervously, “but uh, right about what? What do they say about me around camp?”

Genevieve pointed to his face. “That you have the markings!”

The look on Barry’s face couldn’t have been more confused. 

Bruce quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Do you mean his freckles?”

“Oh is that what you call them on earth?”

Everyone looked back at Barry with confusion, trying to figure out what was so remarkable about his freckles. Genevieve gestured excitedly. 

“The humans here have no such markings on their faces. Among centaurs, it is rare. Only every thirty years or so is a foal born with the spots. But you have them! It is something that we share!” 

The centaur excitedly brought her hind end around until the league could see her rump. It was covered in white like a snow had descended on her hindquarters. Large black spots decorated the creamy canvas. The rest of her fur was a soft grey with the exception of the hair atop her head which fell in shining black waves down to her waist. Freckles dotted her face as well. 

“Appaloosa,” Clark observed. 

Genevieve turned back around. “It’s not every day I get to see someone else with the markings, and when I heard that you had them, well, I had to come see for myself!”

Barry’s face had broken out into a cheesy smile. “You should be proud too. Those are some nice spots you got there.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and Genevieve blushed. Barry was already standing, headed over to the centaur. 

“Hey, why don’t you and I go for a stroll together, ya know? Just between two spotted creatures?”

As he led her away, Bruce covered his face with his palm. 

“For pity’s sake. Leave it to Barry to pick up an Appaloosa centaur with nothing but the freckles on his face.” 

Clark chuckled. “I’m pretty sure he’s been wanting to jump in on centaur mating season ever since he realized it was even a thing.”

“How long does this damn centaur mating season even last?” Bruce huffed. 

“For the next two weeks,” Rohar informed.

Diana shifted over to make room for Caldor and Rohar as they joined the leaguers. Bruce felt Clark sit up interestedly on his back. 

“Rohar, I was actually going to ask you some questions about that.”

Bruce laid his ears back. “Is this something we really need to discuss over lunch?”

Rohar reached for the bread. “Some other time you prefer Bruce?”

“Never,” the vigilante mumbled. 

J’onn’s brow climbed but he turned to their host. 

“Rohar, I have been curious myself since centaurs are not a species found on earth.”

“Yes!” Diana added. “Tell us about mating season!”

“It lasts for about four weeks, usually in the spring,” the centaur began. 

“What about rites? Ceremonies?” Diana wondered. 

Rohar laughed. “Heavens no. There is such a strong desire to copulate, and so frequently during this time, that having a rite would be almost impossible. The actual intercourse takes up so much time during these weeks that if we had to complete rites every time it occurred, nothing would get done! Despite our lack of ceremony, we are a very sensual culture though.”

Bruce felt Clark squirm on his back.  _ Was Clark getting hard _ ? Bruce breathed in deeply, noticing, not for the first time, how spicy and tantalizing Clark smelled. He shifted his front legs a little. 

“What is it like for you, if you don’t mind my asking?” Clark questioned and Bruce groaned. It seemed like sex was all they had talked about since arriving on this goddamn planet! He didn’t need to be thinking about this right now. 

“Your senses are magnified. You can smell arousal, you can determine who has been mounted and who has not. If I were not mated for life, I would seek a mate during this time. Centaurs approach another centaur who smells interested and will begin to court them. This process can take minutes, hours, or days before the other agrees to be a mate for the season. Sometimes humans come to the camp during this time, if they prefer a centaur.” Rohar shrugged. “Since I already have a mate for life, it is different. I can smell Caldor like my nose is buried in his most intimate places and I can tell whenever he is aroused.”

Bruce felt his face flush as he began to realize what he had been scenting on Clark. The thought that he could smell Clark getting horny made him want to clench his jaw and pray that he didn’t spring an erection. The other centaur continued. 

“It is like I know everywhere he has been, everything he has touched. My desire for him is like thunder in my loins and I cannot be satisfied until I have made love with him.”

“Many times over,” Caldor added. 

Clark coughed at that one. 

J’onn’s brow quirked. “Why spring?”

Rohar shrugged. “Centaurs conceive best during that time and they carry foals until the next spring.”

J’onn’s voice was surprised. “A whole year?”

Rohar nodded. “A little longer than humans.”

“What if their lover is human?”

“Humans will not be able to carry foals so the child is always human. Centaur parents always carry foals. It is the way of things.”

“Is anyone free to be with the gender or species they are attracted to?” Clark wondered.

Rohar nodded. “Oh yes. Although it is rare for female centaurs to desire human females over other centaurs of either gender, it is not uncommon for male centaurs to desire lovers of either gender or species.”

Bruce took a sip of the water he had been drinking, pretending to be disinterested in the conversation. What did it matter when he was  _ most certainly not  _ going to get laid while they were on this mission? 

“Does having so many male pairs not nullify the instinctual purpose of a mating season, which is of course, for procreation?” J’onn asked, confused. 

Rohar frowned. “Oh no. Male centaurs are also capable of conceiving and producing foals.”

Everyone went wide-eyed and then looked at Bruce. The Dark Knight spit his water out all over the grass. 

“Come again?”

Rohar smiled. “Bruce, you are fully equipped to foal too.”

“ _ What in seven hells! _ ” Bruce roared, clambering to his feet while Clark clung to him for dear life. Bruce laid his ears back. “I could get pregnant in this damn body?”

Rohar sighed. “I doubt the likelihood of that since you are a stranger to this form, but technically….”

Bruce swished his tail angrily. “We are done with this conversation.” He turned around and left, not bothering to say anything as Clark looked back at their teammates and shrugged. 

∞

Bruce lifted the hammer again and swung angrily, beating the crap out of the piece of metal in front of him. He wished the Joker or the Riddler were around, the Penguin even - someone he could take his frustration out on. This whole experience was absolutely humiliating and he didn’t even have anyone to blame. Diana and J’onn were understandably curious and , Clark was just doing his best to muddle through an experience that was foreign to him too. Bruce sighed.  _ Poor Clark _ . The only thing he was guilty of was trying to stick by his friend through a difficult time. 

_ Cursed Mission.  _

The Dark Knight growled as he yanked the breastplate from the anvil and plunged it into a bucket of water. Honestly, blacksmithing with Rohar in the afternoons was the only thing that was keeping him sane. Behind him, the other centaur’s ears twitched at Bruce’s sounds of frustration. 

“I apologize, Bruce, if I made you feel uncomfortable at lunch. I forget that we are accustomed to a life that is more open than your own.”

The vigilante sighed. “I know Rohar. It’s not your fault.”

“You are frustrated, yes?”

Bruce yanked his breastplate from the water and examined it before setting it down on the workbench. 

“Yes.”

Rohar turned back to his own work, steadily hammering. “But it is not just because you are suddenly a centaur.”

“What do you mean?”

Rohar cast a glance at him over his shoulder. “I know what it is like to deny yourself during mating season, but your struggle is beyond that. It is about your mate, Clark.”

“I said he’s not my mate.” Bruce grasped one of the pauldrons and thrust it aggressively into the fire.

“That is your problem.” 

Bruce swiveled abruptly, meeting Rohar’s gaze with his own. The other centaur didn’t flinch. 

“You ride together. Your bodies meld closer and more intimately every day, yet you resist the obvious arousal in his body, the burning in your own. Why?”

Bruce sighed. He had kept the answer to that question hidden in his heart for so long. It hadn’t even been safe to admit to himself. Rohar’s open face waited patiently, watching the obvious hesitation play across Bruce’s features. The Dark Knight took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the almost physical weight on his shoulders. Suddenly, Bruce was tired of fighting the emotion that welled up inside him whenever he was around Clark. He was tired of trying to keep it a secret, of attempting to bury whatever heartbeat he had left under layers of bulletproof material. What did it matter? Rohar wasn’t going to tell anyone. He wasn’t even from earth. 

“We work together. We have to go on missions together.”

That earned Bruce a snort. 

“It’s natural for warriors to work out their aggression and frustration through intimacy with one another.”

Bruce blinked at that one. Slowly. “He doesn’t know that I…I care about him in that way. I’m not sure he feels the same way I do,” he countered. 

Rohar rolled his eyes. “Listen to your senses when you are around him. Surely you know by now.”

Bruce smiled sadly. “I suppose I have a hard time believing that his reaction is for me.” 

“You don’t feel worthy,” the other centaur observed.

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek. “No, I don’t.”

“Why? If he has chosen you, doesn’t that make you worthy?”

Bruce’s ears flicked.

_ Is it really that simple? I could never truly be enough for Clark. But if he cares for me in return….it is his choice. But not in this form. _

“I doubt he would want me like this,” Bruce gestured to his body.

Rohar’s eyes narrowed and his tail swished. “My apologies if being a centaur is so distasteful for you.”

Bruce ran his hands through his hair.  _ Here I am trying to focus on being human so I can ignore the horse in me, and I’m only succeeding in making an ass out of myself. _

“Rohar, that’s not what I meant. You are all very beautiful creatures. Centaurs do not exist on earth and I am not sure….well….” He sighed. “To be frank, earthlings feel strongly about interspecies relationships and I am not sure the idea of being with me while I am not human will appeal to him.”

That made the other man’s eyebrow shoot up. “Is Superman not from Krypton? Would your relationship not be an interspecies affair no matter what form you took?”

That made Bruce blink again. “I didn’t think of it like that. I suppose you are right.” 

The other man sighed heavily. “I suppose you could talk to the Enchantress?”

“The Enchantress?”

He nodded. “The magical being who guards this camp, who was able to destroy Malik. She might be able to stave off the magical essence of this world while you are here to make you human again until you go home.”

Bruce’s ears perked up. “You think so?”

Rohar shrugged. “I cannot say for certain, but you seem so bent on your human legs.” Then he winked at Bruce. “You are a beautiful creature though. It would be a shame.”

Bruce smirked back before he returned to the pauldron. “Clark and I have been doing well though. We were able to fulfill the challenge.”

“Aye. Tomorrow you will begin with weapons. Caldor and I will act as opponents. If…you are still a centauri pair by this time tomorrow.” 

Bruce forced himself to keep his eyes on the metal in front of him instead of glancing back at his new friend. 

“Let’s just keep working on this. We don’t have time to think about that now.”

∞

Bruce slipped his cloak hood up over his long hair and velvety ears. He had to admit that the enhanced centaur hearing was beneficial. His centaur ears were considerably more sensitive than his human ones, even if they did betray his reactions. His left one flicked, picking up the sound of Clark’s deep breathing. Bruce had been silent like the dead while sneaking out of the tent, and he knew Clark’s super hearing had been reduced to sharp at best. Bruce worked his way through camp as silently as possible. He didn’t want to wake anyone, especially his teammates. What he was about to do wasn’t any of their concern. Rohar’s words about the enchantress had echoed in his mind all afternoon, and as much as he hated magic, he was willing to do a lot for a chance.  _ A chance to be me again and to not repulse Clark. A chance to help these people win this battle. To be Batman again.  _

The Enchantress’ tent was located on the East end of camp and it was obvious to Bruce which one was hers. The inside was lit with an ethereal blue glow that emanated softly in the darkness. The Dark Knight took a deep breath, growling on the exhale.  _ Damned magic and its unpredictability _ . As he approached the entry flap of the tent, Bruce checked himself. What did he really know of this Enchantress? Rohar had said she was on their side, but he knew nothing of her background or real motives. When had Batman started looking for a solution in something he hadn’t fully researched?

Bruce sighed heavily. This was probably his only chance at getting his humanity back. That was worth the risk. As he pulled back the tent flap, that ethereal blue light intensified and his eyes narrowed. A large carpet which took up the center space lay on the ground. A woman sat there meditating, facing him with her legs folded and a hood pulled up over dark hair. The moment Bruce entered the tent, her piercing cerulean eyes snapped open. Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat. The Enchantress’ eyes were glowing and he realized the blue light was emanating from her like an aura of energy. 

“I see you have finally come, son of the house of Wayne.” 

Swallowing down his paranoid nature, he stepped forward. 

“You knew I was coming?”

The Enchantress smiled softly. “Yes Bruce.”

He licked his lips. “Then you know why I have come.”

The Enchantress nodded regally. “I do, but I shall hear it from your own mouth.”

She gestured to the rug in front of her and Bruce took that as his cue to sit, carefully folding his legs underneath himself and easing down. Flicking his tail around his hind end anxiously, Bruce forced himself to make eye contact with the mystic being. 

“I am of earth. A human. When I came to this world to help the people you fight for, the magic of this planet gave me this body.”

“The body of a centaur. Beautiful and powerful.”

Bruce wrinkled his nose. “It has not been easy.”

“Tell me why.”

He exhaled slowly. “I have spent many years practicing self-control and personal denial in order to be an accomplished warrior. I know what to do with my human body; I know how to wield my strength like a weapon. Being a centaur has strengthened human desires I have worked to keep dominant.”

“Desires for the son of the house of Kent.”

Bruce flushed, wishing he had his cowl on to hide every little reaction he couldn’t seem to stop from flirting across his face. 

“Yes. But I…I have not told him I feel this way. I came to ask you to make me human while I am here on this world, to intercede with your magic. I fear that this body may repulse him.”

“Have you not used the senses your new body has given you?”

Bruce flattened his ears. “You know I have been forced to.”

She sat back. “Then you know how he feels.”

Bruce sighed. He hadn’t come here for a therapy session.  _ Is she going to force me to say it?  _

“I am afraid,” he confessed. When the Enchantress was silent, he dropped his gaze to the ground. “I am afraid of what I cannot control. I am ashamed of this form and the reactions I have kept private for so long.”

“And in your shame, you have dishonored your centaur clan. You have been insulting and harsh.”

Bruce sucked in his breath, thinking of his conversation with Rohar. 

“I see these instincts as….base. Primal. And in doing so I have insinuated that my comrades are those things as well.” He hung his head. Batman had never shamed the honorable. What had he done by rejecting their culture? By complaining about being a centaur while standing in their midst? 

“The problem lies not with your centaur form,” she observed gently. 

Bruce grimaced. “ I have brought dishonor to my clan by even coming here, for desiring humanity.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t magic you needed from me.”

Bruce spread his hands. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Go,” her voice was soft, the indigo light around her fading. “Honor your clan by being strong in your body. Be a warrior brother to the centaurs around you. Rejoice in their culture and in the strength and power their form has brought you. Acknowledge the gift that has been bestowed on you for this time. You trained your body to be a tool on earth, but you are more than that. You have a heart capable of love and desire.” 

He hesitated. “But Batman can’t be soft. I can’t compromised.”

The Enchantress arched one perfectly curved brow. “Stop seeing love and desire as a source of weakness. Allow the centaurs to teach you that it is a source of strength.” 

Bruce nodded solemnly. “I suppose becoming a centaur for a week is my lesson in humanity.”

The Enchantress clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. “Do you have your answer son of the house of Wayne?”

Bruce got to his feet, more fluid each time. “It wasn’t the answer I came looking for, but I think I found the answer I needed. 


	4. The Third Day

Clark grasped Bruce’s belt with his left hand and gripped his sword more tightly with his right. Despite the fact that it was a wooden practice sword, he knew it would sting all the same. The red welt on his leg where Caldor had smacked him with the flat of his blade could attest to that. Clark gripped Bruce’s sides with his legs as they circled Rohar and Caldor in the corral. Their league friends and a few other centauri pair sat on the fence, watching the sparring with rapt attention. 

“Come in closer and I’ll give you a second dose of my blade,” Caldor taunted. 

Clark grinned back, but he felt Bruce growl. The centaur’s ears flicked. 

“Don’t fall for it Clark. He’s trying to bait us.” 

Clark nodded, having learnt already that morning that Bruce had a superior mind for combat and strategy and he might save himself a few bruises if he listened. Bruce kept whispering to Clark as they circled the other centauri pair again. 

“Think we can dance a little closer?”

Clark’s face heated. “If you want to go for it, I’ve got your flank.”

Bruce moved forward, hooves light as he angled toward the other pair at a sideways approach. Clark leaned forward as they gave the impression of leaving their back end uncovered. He saw the gleam in Rohar’s eyes as their opponents fell for the bait. Caldor struck out at Bruce’s hindquarters, but Clark was already there, effectively ensnaring him. Rohar struck between them, trying to take advantage of Clark’s long reach back, but Bruce had anticipated the move and blocked Rohar’s sword with his own. As Bruce brought his back end around, separating the two riders, he used his left hand to reach around Rohar and shove at Caldor who was already off balance. The man landed in the dirt. Instantly, Rohar and Bruce engaged in intense swordplay. Bruce kept Rohar moving enough that Caldor couldn’t climb back on and Clark defended Bruce from the other rider’s ground attacks as the Dark Knight parried and thrust. 

Clark kept his body flush with Bruce, sensitive to his mate’s twists and turns as he used his superior position to keep Caldor at bay. 

The other rider was panting now.

“Diana has been teaching you well Clark.”

“Well enough!” Clark swung again after he blocked one of Caldor’s thrusts, maneuvering his sword to Caldor’s neck. The other rider dropped his sword, hands up in surrender. 

“Rider down,” J’onn announced. Caldor moved to sit on the fence next to Barry and they all watched as Bruce continued to test Rohar. It was clear that the Dark Knight was the superior swordsman and it wasn’t long before Rohar’s weapon lay in the dust. The centaur looked up at Bruce and Clark from the end of Bruce’s sword. 

“I praise the gods every day that they brought Batman to fight on our side. You’re a demon in the flesh and I don’t think I would want to face against you in a real war.”

“I thought I was a centaur,” Bruce countered. 

Rohar chuckled as Bruce lowered his sword. “Finally settling into that?”

Bruce’s jaw set. “Know that I hold you and your people in the highest regard. I apologize for my behavior in the past. I will strive to be an honorable warrior for your clan.”

Rohar gripped Bruce’s forearm. “You already are Brother.”

Clark watched Bruce’s ears swivel, knowing what that kind of comment meant to his partner. Caldor limped forward, rubbing his backside where he’d landed in the dirt. 

“You two are getting better by the minute. Rohar and I have a few more tricks up our sleeves, but you both could easily be one of the best centauri pairs in the whole army. Working together for as long as you have on earth has served you well.” 

Clark beamed at that one. “We’ve had good teachers.”

Rohar shook his head. “Bruce, I have to say, I’ve never met a centaur like you. Despite the switch from two legs to four, your skill in combat is unmatched and you are finally learning how to use those centaur instincts and senses to your advantage.”

Bruce shrugged. “They have their merits.”

“You should enter the tournament,” Caldor suggested. 

Clark’s brows raised. “Tournament?”

“Yes!” The other rider beamed. “All the centauri pairs look forward to it. A tournament is held every year. You have to work together to compete in skills comprised of archery, swordsmanship, jumping, and footwork. None of it is overly dangerous. Our scouts say that the demons are still four days out, as planned. Centaurs are not likely to put off fun despite an upcoming battle, so the tournament will be held the day before, if everything goes according to plan.” 

The other leaguers had moved from the fence the moment they heard the word “tournament.” 

Barry’s smile was absolutely incandescent.

“Totally worth it to see Bats and Supes go at it with a bunch of centaurs!”

Clark sat upright. “Bruce, we’ve been working so hard.” He shifted forward, deciding to appeal to the man’s competitive nature. “Besides, it would be a shame not to test our skill against all the other centauri pairs.”

That put a twinkle in his Bat’s eye. 

“All right Clark, but you’re going to have to practice archery with me after dinner.”

“Count me in!” Barry volunteered. 

Diana groaned. “Flash, you need to master the sword first.”

Barry grinned wickedly. “Maybe I was trying to get a leg up on Green Arrow!”

Bruce snorted. “Flash, the day you get even close to being as good with a bow as Green Arrow will be the day he beats you in a foot race.” 

Barry crossed his arms defensively. “Hey! I bet you’ve never picked up a bow in your life either, you damned batarang-throwing shadow.” 

Clark’s brows rose, but he felt Bruce’s sides reverberate with a chuckle under his legs. The centaur swung his sword in a deadly arch. 

“Keep it up Barry. You’ll need to take that foot out of your mouth in order to  _ run _ .” 

Diana was laughing as she stepped between the two men. “A wager perhaps?”

Clark leaned in as Bruce groaned, instantly curious. 

“Call the stakes Diana.”

She glanced at the speedster. “Barry, if you are a better archer than Batman, what do you want as a reward?”

Barry’s grin was all white teeth. “A ride.”

Clark watched Bruce’s ears flatten and a low growl emanated from his chest. 

He snorted. “Fine.”

Diana quirked her brow in surprise. “Bruce, what do you want?”

Even J’onn looked at the Dark Knight expectantly. Clark could almost hear Bruce’s malicious smirk. 

“Flash has to eat an entire pot of Oliver’s chili.”

Everyone gasped and even Clark paled from his seat on Bruce’s back. Oliver’s chili was atomic − to put it mildly. Every member of the Justice league knew just how hot it was. Clark squirmed on Bruce’s back, remembering how unmanageable it had been despite his Kryptonian indestructibility. Unsurprisingly, Bruce had been the only one to make his way through an entire bowl without spontaneously combusting into flames or drinking Aquaman out of house and home. 

Barry’s eyes were wide, but he nodded his head. 

“Speaking of rewards,” J’onn interjected, “What is the prize for winning the tournament?”

Caldor’s eyes gleamed. “One spell.”

“From the Enchantress?” Clark clarified. 

Caldor nodded. “She performs one spell for the centauri pair who wins.”

J’onn’s head cocked. “So the mates must agree on the enchantment they request?”

Caldor laughed loudly. “And isn’t that the real challenge!”

Clark brushed his hand along Bruce’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. “Bruce, if we won, we could make you human again, for the battle.” 

He couldn’t see Bruce’s face from where he sat on his partner’s back, but he felt the centaur tense under him. 

“We can talk about it later. I have to go back to blacksmithing and let Diana take you for training.” 

“Ok. We can set up the archery targets right after dinner and start practice.”

“Ha!” Barry jeered. “I think you mean witness Batman’s defeat!” 

Clark shook his head. “Someone call Oliver over the commlink. He’s going to have to start the chili.”

∞

Diana sighed as she placed all the wooden swords in a neat pile, ready for her new “students” to practice with for the afternoon. For being metahumans that suddenly found themselves more human than meta, they were learning quickly. Neither Clark nor J’onn were prone to complaining and Barry was too humourous with his quips to get the group down. Teaching them had been a pleasure, and she hoped that it was a skill they would be able to use in combat again, should the occasion arise. 

Since the other leaguers probably wouldn’t show up for another hour or so, Diana pulled her personal blade from its sheath and sat down to sharpen it. Truth be told, she was looking forward to this battle. It reminded her of the primal and raw battles she had fought with her Amazon sisters. She had every confidence that their army would remain strong in the face of whatever demons were coming. Diana frowned as she worked her blade over. Her own sharpening stone was wearing down and it wouldn’t be long before she would need a new one. 

She kept at it until, out of the blue, a hand slipped over her shoulder. The fingers opened to reveal a new polishing stone in a callous-rough palm. Diana looked back up over her shoulder to find the Centauri officer, Luna, standing over her. 

“You looked like you could use this.” 

Diana smiled warmly. “I really could. Thank you Luna. Feel free to sit if you like.” 

The goddess took the stone and resumed sharpening her blade, much more efficiently now, as the centaur came around her and sat down. 

“How’s training going?”

“Very well. They may not have experience, but they are brave men.” 

“They look up to you. You are the bravest of them all.”

Diana’s eyes flicked up from her work to meet the deep green pair that observed her. The warmth she found in the centaur’s face was easy to reflect on her own.

“We each have our talents.”

The centaur licked her lips. “I have heard much about you, Diana of Themyscira, and your talents seem to be many.”

Diana ran the stone down her blade one last time and then gave her full attention to the woman in front of her.

“I hope I have not disappointed you in person.”  
Luna’s eyes flashed with something that looked a lot like desire. 

“Quite the opposite. I find myself enthralled.”

Diana felt arousal crawl up her spine. “Is that so?”

Luna nodded and Diana moved closer so she could hand the stone back. 

“I have observed you also, and find myself equally captivated.” The princess ran her hand along the tail end of Luna’s heavy braid, which rested on her back. “You have lovely hair.”

“I think it is not just my hair which you find lovely princess.”

Diana’s eyes flashed in excitement. It was a rare soul indeed that was as forthright as she was. It created a smoldering heat that worked its way into her core. 

She lightly brushed the centaur’s joining and smelled an explosion of ripe peach scent. 

“If I were permitted, I would like to show you how lovely I find you.” 

Luna’s eyes were heavily lidded as she patted her back where a rider would sit. 

“Only if I am allowed to return the favor.”

Diana climbed on centaur. No one needed to ask her twice. They trotted off into the bushes at the edge of the practice clearing. 

∞

Several hours later, Bruce’s ears twitched as they picked up the whisper of rustling fabric. He looked up from the breastplate he was hammering and noted Clark’s entry to the blacksmithing tent.

“Your mate’s here for his armor fitting,” Rohar announced. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Bruce looked up from his work. 

“I appreciate you taking a few moments out of your sword training schedule for measuring and fitting.”

Clark shuffled his shoulders with a slight wince. “Don’t mention it. I appreciate the excuse for a break.”

Bruce’s brow flew up. “Diana being too intense?”

Clark stretched. “She did seem especially riled up this afternoon, why I don’t know. It’s more likely that I’m getting accustomed to having sore muscles.”

Bruce smirked as he quenched the metal. “Welcome to humanity.”

Clark approached the workbench. “Guess you aren’t the only one making some adjustments.”

“Speaking of adjustments,” Bruce snatched a measuring tape from a basket on the table, “I’ve been working on some armor for you. I have a pretty good eye for measures, but I want to double check my calculations.”

“Been eyeing my body Bruce?” 

Clark’s voice cherished a joking tone, but the air was lightly scented with that spicy aroma Bruce had come to recognize as the smell of Clark’s arousal. Bruce swallowed thickly as his mind brought him back to the Enchantress’ words the previous night.  _ Have you not used the senses your new body has given you? Then you know how he feels.  _ Bruce breathed in Clark’s scent and when it hinted at desire, Bruce decided to take a risk and flirt with adventure. He flicked a glance at Clark from under his thick eyelashes. 

“Did you want me to look at your body Clark?”

That stopped the Kryptonian dead in his tracks and Bruce observed the flush that ran up Clark’s neck.  _ Caught, the little teaser.  _

“Well, I….um…”

Bruce moved behind him with the measuring tape. “Or would you prefer my hands on you instead?” He trailed a finger from the nape of Clark’s neck all the way down his spine to the top of his tailbone. Clark’s scent exploded in the room. Bruce relished the feeling of being in control of his own arousal for the first time since arriving on the planet, and then igniting it in the man he wanted. Clark’s body was heating up fast, so Bruce stretched the measuring tape across Clark’s broad shoulders and took note before allowing his hands to slide around Clark’s middle to measure his trim waist. 

“I think the breastplate I’ve been smithing will fit.”

He moved over to the workbench and picked up the piece of armor, holding it up to his partner and settling it against his chest. It was a perfect fit. Clark glanced down.

“It looks good Bruce.” His voice was shaky. 

Bruce snorted. “It’s not finished.” He set it back on the workbench and returned his hands and the measuring tape to his partner’s body. He measured Clark’s arms, neck, hips, and torso. Moving his eyes back to Clark’s, Bruce slid a little closer. Since he towered over Clark in this body, he leaned down to look at his face until they were breathing the same air. 

Bruce let the silence stretch between them as he pointedly let his gaze slide from Clark’s vibrant blue eyes down to his bow shaped lips. They were pink and Bruce allowed himself to wonder if they were soft.  _ Would they part for me? Would his mouth be warm and wet?  _ Clark’s scent changed slightly. It was deeper, headier now, like Bruce could get drunk on it. 

Clark’s breath seemed labored. “Bruce?” 

Bruce purposely licked his lips and watched as Clark’s eyes followed his tongue.

He smiled seductively. “Superman, you blush so prettily.” 

Clark’s mouth dropped open as Bruce slid to the ground and folded his legs underneath his body so he could reach his partner’s lower half. Bruce smiled to himself as he stretched out the measuring tape again. Clark’s reactions seemed so genuine, but his inner detective told him he needed more evidence to be certain. A little more teasing wouldn’t hurt. Maybe all that time spent seducing people for show as Bruce Wayne would finally pay off. 

“I’m going to take your inseam measurement.” When Clark cocked his head in confusion, Bruce chuckled. “You’ve never had your measurements taken have you?”

Clark shook his head. “Not all of us have bespoke suits.”

“Hmmm,” Bruce murmured as he stretched one end of the measuring tape down to the ground by Clark’s foot. The other hand slid up Clark’s thigh until it brushed his genitals on the inside of his leg. Clark went rigid. Bruce swallowed when he felt the other man’s swelling member. Clark was well on his way to sporting a raging hard-on. Bruce had a hard time concentrating as he removed his hand so he could measure the circumference of Clark’s ankles and thighs.  _ Crimson. Yeah, that was exact shade of Clark’s face. _ The other man’s breeches were doing little to hide his arousal. 

Bruce got to his four feet again. 

“Have you ever worn an athletic cup?”

Clark’s brow shot up. “In my Superman suit?”

Bruce chuckled. “I know you don’t wear one in that.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “How would you know that?”

Bruce tossed him a look that was one part lusty, a dash mischievous, and wholly Batman. Clark shifted nervously under that gaze. 

“Ok fine, no. I never really needed to. I’m pretty indestructible.” 

“Not on this planet. Suits of armor normally include a codpiece to protect your−” Bruce pointedly slid his eyes down to Clark’s obvious erection and back up before carefully choosing the most clinical term, “−genitalia. I’ll make you one to go with everything else.” 

Clark laughed anxiously. “Going to use your measuring tape? How do you even size that?”

Bruce drew close again, so close that he could smell Clark’s desire curling around him, close enough to feel Clark’s breath on his face. He placed a hand on the other man’s hip.

“Like this.” 

His large hand slowly, oh so slowly, slid over Clark’s hipbone, down to the hard V of muscle, and moved to cup Clark’s heavy cock through his breeches. Clark let out a little moan and Bruce’s blood pressure spiked. 

The Dark Knight licked his lips. 

“I need to know how big to make the codpiece. How much space I need to leave for your…. _ endowment. _ ” He whispered the word like a dirty sin at the same time he brushed his thumb over Clark’s shaft. He could tell Clark was overriding his instinct to buck up into Bruce’s palm and Bruce just couldn’t help himself. “You’re beautiful,” He whispered. Immediately, he could feel Clark’s cock twitch. The man’s face flamed redder than his Superman cape. 

“You...you think so?”

“Everyone thinks so,” Bruce deflected. 

Suddenly he removed his hand as Rohar entered the tent. 

“I think the Flash has everything set up for your archery tournament.”

Bruce stepped away from his blushing partner and cleared his throat. “Be right there.”

The other centaur nodded and left just as quickly as he had come. A glance at Clark told him the other man was actively trying to compose himself.  _ Atmosphere ruined. _ Bruce sighed resignedly and grabbed a riding belt off the table. It was a new one he had fashioned himself. Made of supple black leather, it held the same pouches as his utility belt from the batsuit but retained the loops Clark needed for riding. It was just a prototype, but it meant he could start carrying his weapons again. He noticed Clark eyeing it as he buckled it into place.

“I wondered how long it would take you to make your own.”

“Too long. Want a ride to the field?”

Bruce could tell the other man was still trying to resist the urge to adjust himself in his breeches. 

“Sure.”

When he gripped the new belt and swung up, Bruce could feel Clark’s hard penis rubbing along his spine. Clark rolled his hips getting into position and it was Bruce’s turn to bite his lip. Forcefully turning his mind to the archery range, he took his partner out of the tent. The air outside was clean and Bruce breathed deeply after being trapped in a tent with Clark’s pheromones. He clenched his hands as they made their way to the archery field. Bruce’s own arousal was becoming more difficult to control. The smells were intensifying and middle-of-the night erections were almost unmanageable. He was going to have to take care of his need soon before it took care of him instead. Messing with Clark had been a conscious decision, but for the thousandth time, Bruce cursed centaur mating season. 

It wasn’t long before the archery range came into sight. The Flash already stood there, practically buzzing around the archery equipment. Rohar, Caldor, and everyone from the justice league was present, along with a crowd of warriors from the army who were curious about the new centaur and his team. Bruce watched Clark carefully as he slid off. The other man was biting the inside of his cheek. As they moved toward the archery equipment, Bruce noticed a sharp scent like rotting leaves hinting in the air. Bruce frowned before he realized it was coming from Clark.  _ Now he could smell distress _ ?

“Why are you worried Clark?”

The man of steel grimaced. “I just know you aren’t going to enjoy giving a ride to Barry if you lose. I know how much you hate  _ me _ riding you.”

Bruce exhaled slowly as he decided not to tell Clark how much he was coming to enjoy their closeness. Instead, he selected arrows from a pile while he lowered his voice secretively for Clark’s ears alone. 

“Did I ever tell you that Oliver and I had a personal competition once?”

Clark’s eyes widened. “You and Green Arrow competed against each other? In archery?”

Bruce nodded. “Just once.” When Clark frowned he added, “Oliver is a sore loser.”

Now Clark’s eyes were inhumanly wide. 

“You bested Green Arrow? At archery?”

Bruce winked. “Don’t tell Barry.”

Diana stepped onto the range and lifted her voice for all to hear. 

“Welcome to all who are gathered here. We have assembled for this brief archery tournament which will determine who is the better archer. The Flash,” Diana gestured to her left, “Or Batman.” She gestured to her right, a slight smirk on her face. “The man with the most bullseye hits with his ten arrows wins. If there is need for judgement, J’onn J'onzz with serve as judge.”

The Martian nodded and Diana left the range to go sit with the other spectators who were whispering amongst themselves, probably betting on who would win. Bruce definitely saw money change hands. Barry wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Do you want to go first Bats?”

Bruce crossed his arms. “I’m perfectly content to allow you that honor.”

Barry grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

He notched the first arrow and Bruce smirked. It was obvious from the Flash’s stance alone that he was an unskilled archer. He probably thought he picked a skill relatively unknown to the both of them, hoping that his metahuman capabilities would somehow win out. But Batman was a renaissance man, versed in many skills as both a civilian and as a vigilante. True to his personality, Barry shot his arrows in quick succession, taking less than five seconds to spend all ten arrows. They were clustered around the bullseye, but only one had hit the center, and even so, it was slightly left of the true target center. Clark’s laughter filled the range. 

“Better start drinking water now Barry! You’re going to need it!” 

Barry glared at his teammate. “Bats hasn’t even shot yet. Don’t get too excited. Besides, he’s a centaur now and nothing’s the same on four feet!”

Bruce was already notching his first arrow. He shifted his weight, moving his four feet to find a position that seemed similar to his archery stance on two legs, mentally recalibrating for the height differential. The first arrow he loosed struck with about the same accuracy as Barry’s best shot. With each subsequent shot, Bruce adjusted just a little more and by the time he was done, three arrows were smashed together dead center, a true feat for even seasoned archers. The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. 

Everyone quieted, however, as Bruce opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a newly-sharpened batarang. In a movement as fluid as his breath, Bruce twisted his torso a little, power ripping down his arm as he flicked his wrist. The weapon few through the air and struck the target with deadly precision, splitting the arrow at dead center like a trick of Robin Hood himself. If the crowd had been loud before, it was downright deafening now. Bruce turned to Barry with a smirk. 

“I’ll call Oliver.” 


	5. The Fourth Day

Clark sighed with happiness he rode Bruce into the clearing for lunch. They had bested Rohar and Caldor again today, but it had been a struggle. Bruce had seemed distracted and if Clark were being honest with himself, he would admit that he had been distracted too. Bruce was emitting that sweet scent again and Clark wondered if anyone else could smell it. It was intoxicating, threatening to overwhelm his senses, and it always had him half-hard. Bruce would probably hate knowing he smelt like that. 

The centaur in question was leading them toward the tables. Even though Rohar’s challenge was over, the pair rarely separated. Clark simply stayed astride Bruce and neither of them put much thought into it. It seemed natural now, which is why it felt so strange to slide off of Bruce’s back onto his own two feet to grab a food basket closer to the ground. The rest of their team was already there, tucking into the provisions. Clark looked back over his shoulder at Bruce.

“Want to sit in the shade to eat?”

Bruce glanced over at the trees. “Sounds refreshing. What’s for lunch?”

Clark rounded the table, purposely selecting a crisp apple he knew Bruce would enjoy. A generous amount of food was spread out and the studied it, searching for things he knew Bruce liked best. When he glanced up, he noticed three centaurs approaching The Dark Knight, who apparently was  _ very  _ distracted. Although Batman never missed anything, he didn’t appear to hear the other centaurs who looked rough and unkempt, more like bandits than anyone Clark had seen in Rohar’s unit. The centaur in front seemed to be leading them, his eyes locked on the little group. Clark’s brows knit and he opened his mouth to alert Bruce just as the centaur stopped, sniffing the air, eyes closed like he was savoring it. His noise trailed an invisible aroma and Clark watched the centaur’s chest swell with a deep breath before his eyes snapped open. They were feral, with the precision of a hunter who had just glimpsed his prey before moving in for the killing shot. 

Alarms went off in Clark’s head, but the centaur was already upon them before Clark could make his vocal cords work. The man placed both hands on Bruce’s rump before wiping one across his tail. 

“Move your tail for me Apple Blossom.”

Bruce turned faster than Clark had ever seen him move in his current form, drawing his sword from its sheath with a hiss. His ears flattened, Batman growled.

“What did you just say to me?”

The other centaur was grinning, completely at ease. “Honey, your mating smell is so strong and sweet, it’s like a call to anyone within a mile who’s got a nose. Your body is obviously ready for it, and I can give you what you need.”

Clark felt rage flood his body like molten lava. How dare this ragamuffin centaur suggest that he be the one to mate with Bruce? He drew his own sword and charged blindly, but Bruce was already there, taking his opponent to the ground like a tornado of fury. Clark was barely aware of Rohar and Thorus as they burst past him to confront the other two centaurs. His attention was riveted on Bruce as he moved his body in ways that were nothing short of divine. The Dark Knight threw the other centaur with inhuman strength, executed a series of modified judo moves that had his opponent gasping for air, and pulled his blade to the other man’s throat in less than the space of a breath. When the dust settled, Rohar and Thorus had their opponents on the ground at their mercy as well. The rest of the justice league stood behind Superman, ready to fight. Clark’s fury finally got the best of him and he waved his sword at the leader, yelling. 

“Who do you think you are, to approach him like this? I’M HIS PARTNER!” 

That predatory grin crossed the man’s face again. “No you’re not. No true mate would let his mate’s needs be neglected so shamefully.” 

Clark’s mouth dropped open, feeling like had been stabbed in the gut.  _ Had he been neglecting Bruce? _

Bruce’s voice as he glared down his blade at the enemy was pure fury. “I am not some filly to be taken.”

The centaur’s filthy gaze swept over Bruce’s body. “Oh no. You certainly aren’t. You are the most gorgeous stallion I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

“A stallion under my protection,” Rohar growled. “What are you doing here Semet?” 

“Paying you a visit Rohar.”

The commander’s nostrils flared. “You know full and well that you and your  _ friends _ are no longer welcome in this camp.”

Semet swallowed uncomfortably against Bruce’s blade but he smiled all the same. 

“Just wanted to see if anything has changed.”

“Or to cause trouble you mean.” Rohar shoved the centaur he had beaten away and back down the path as he pierced Semet with his gaze. 

That drew a laugh from the other creature that had Clark clenching his fists. Why did he feel this way? Battle was rising in his veins and he felt like he was seeing red. When had he ever been this angry?

Those cruel lips on Semet’s face twisted up. 

“If there’s any trouble worth causing, and let me tell you,” he turned his greedy gaze back on the Dark Knight, “ _ you _ , my lovely, are worth causing trouble.” Clark watched Bruce’s grip tighten on the sword as Semet leered. “I bet your cock drops from its sheath huge and full. I bet your entrance gleams like a ripe peach and your sweet nectar drips down your−“

_ Slam!  _ Clark didn’t even feel it when his hardened fist came into contact with Semet’s face. He couldn’t have identified exactly when he had rushed the other centaur, all he could feel was the thrum of wrath in his veins. His second punch brought a sickening  _ CRACK _ when it made contact with Semet’s face.  _ He’s mine. Don’t you dare touch, look, or think about him in that way!  _ Clark didn’t know if he had said it out loud or not, and it didn’t exactly matter as the possessiveness that rushed through him propelled his next punch into Semet’s stomach. 

“Clark!” Diana’s hands wrapped around his fist. “Clark, stop!”

The last son of Krypton shook his head, trying to clear the fog of rage that was clouding his mind. Bruce studied him, one eyebrow raised. Semet spit blood into the dust as he clutched his stomach. 

He heard Diana’s voice again. “Clark! What are you doing?”

Clark shook his head again and took a step back. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Bruce snorted. “Well, I know what’s coming over him.” He gestured at Semet with his sword, locking eyes with the other centaur. “The desire to leave. As fast as he can.” 

Clark glared at Semet as the centaur heaved for air, struggling to his feet. 

Rohar moved beside Bruce as the three outcast centaurs limped back down the road reluctantly. 

“I’m sorry Bruce. Semet and his followers were banished from my unit and this army three years ago, for reasons I’m sure you can imagine.” 

Bruce’s stance spoke of unease. “Have I inadvertently been putting your unit in danger Rohar?”

The commander’s laugh started in his belly and reverberated in his chest. “Only in danger of death from sexual frustration! I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many of my unmated soldiers walking around with their cocks hanging out!” He smiled mirthfully at the vigilante. “Semet was only right about your scent. It is intoxicating and unusually strong, but gods no. Don’t let him get to your head.”

Clark jumped when Diana put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Clark, are you ok?.”

Clark rubbed his hand along his jaw, forcing it to relax. “I’m fine.”  _ I just hate the idea that anybody else can smell Bruce, that they might think about him like that _ . 

“Semet wasn’t right about you either Clark,” Rohar threw over his shoulder as he returned to the lunch table. “Not all centauri pairs are lovers, but you are a good mate.”

Clark glanced down as guilt slashed through him. He had been trying to give Bruce the space and respect he needed and deserved. Recently, Bruce had been more forward than he had ever been before, but Clark wanted to be sure it wasn’t just Gotham’s playboy stepping in for Bruce’s insecurity. Had his hesitation put Bruce in pain? Was he being neglectful? 

Bruce’s hand landed on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok Clark. I’m fine. I’m just not accustomed to being….propositioned like that.”

Barry sniggered. “Rohar, it’s a good thing you trained your soldiers well with Bats walking around emitting sex perfume. Apple blossom!” The meta cracked up again, nearly falling over with laughter. 

“Careful,” Bruce snarled as he grabbed food and settled in by his comrade. “The last person to call me that got some cracked ribs and a busted nose, courtesy of Superman.” 

Clark flushed as he sat next to his partner. “I’m sorry Bruce. I don’t know what came over me. I would say I was defending your honor, but I know you aren’t a maiden to be rescued.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Batman growled. 

It was Caldor, with his head cocked to the side that spoke up. 

“Clark, you’re behavior isn’t all  _ that  _ strange. Centaurs themselves are aggressively possessive.”

“Sounds like Bats found his own kind,” Barry quipped.

Caldor arched a brow but continued, “Human mates who are bonded to centaurs often pick up their possessive aggression.”

Clark frowned. “But I’m not human.”

Caldor just shrugged. “That could explain the display, despite the fact that you aren’t lovers.” 

Bruce’s low growl made Clark jump slightly. “If we could all focus on the war instead of this other nonsense, then we might get something done.” He stood to his four feet and stalked off. Clark blinked.  _ Had he said something wrong _ ?

∞

After training and a wonderful dinner, Bruce and Clark retired to their tent for the night, leaving Barry, Diana, and J’onn to sit around the late night campfire. J’onn, being the Martian that he was, sat far enough away from the fire for his personal safety, but close enough to still feel the warmth. The crickets chirped lazily as the fire smoke rose toward a starry sky. 

Barry broke the silence first. “These last few days few days have been crazy huh?” 

Diana poked the fire with a stick. “Can’t have a moment of quiet?”

The meta smiled sheepishly. “I talk when I’m nervous.”

“What are you nervous about? You have been to battle many times.”

“Not about that. I mean, I guess it  _ is _ a war and all, but….Bats and Supes have been all sorts of weird.”

“Batman is struggling against a new form,” J’onn’s voice was soothing. “Superman is doing everything he can to ease that struggle.”

Diana snorted. “Not enough apparently.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “You really think they’d get together? Batman and Superman? And I thought you didn’t have a sense of humor!” The Flash chuckled until he saw the pensive look on his teammate’s face. “What? Seriously?”

Diana turned back to the fire, smiling. “When I first met Kal and joined the league, I was attracted to him. It’s hard for anyone not to be. But it didn’t take long before I realized that his heart has only one attraction.”

“But to Batman?” Barry gaped. “But Bats….”

“Has an obvious soft spot for the Man of Steel,” J’onn confirmed. “Although I do not think they have discussed their mutual feelings.”

Understanding dawned on Barry’s face like the sunrise. “Ooooooh! That’s why they’ve both been mopey and uptight!”

Diana threw another log onto the fire. “It would explain much. I don’t see what their problem is. They’ve been dancing around each other too long.”

“Perhaps they are worried that a physical relationship would affect their work partnership,” the Martian suggested. 

The warrior tilted her head. “How? On Themyscira, we are all comrades in arms, and that does not stop a warrior from taking pleasure with another as long as she is in agreement. We fight together stronger than ever before.” 

J’onn shrugged. “Maybe they haven’t discovered that power yet.”

Barry stared at his friend. “Are you suggesting we all have an orgy after missions?”

Diana punched him in the arm. “I’m saying that when something tugs on your heart, you shouldn’t resist it. Embrace it and allow it to make you more powerful.”

“Oh.” Barry rubbed his bicep. “Well, I don’t think Bats will be accepting power through loving any time soon. The whole ‘Apple Blossom’ incident was kind of a mood killer.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” J’onn countered. “Rohar did say that centaur instincts are exceptionally strong, and they only get more intense with time during the mating season, especially when one has been practicing abstinence.”

All three members looked toward Bruce and Clark’s tent where a faint lantern glowed inside. 

Bary snorted. “Diana, I’ll give you twenty bucks if that ever happens.”

The goddess nodded resolutely, despite the grin on her face. “You’re on.” 

∞

Clark ran the curry comb down Bruce’s side with smooth, easy strokes in a fruitless attempt to make his motions calmer than his mind. His thoughts had been swept up in a stampede of anxiety ever since his possessive display at lunch.  _ Should he apologize again? _ Bruce was even quieter than normal, which meant brooding. Brooding was never good. Clark took a deep breath. 

“Bruce, I feel like I need to say I’m sorry, again, for what happened earlier. I really don’t know what came over me, and you totally kicked that centaur’s ass, so I don’t know what I thought I was doing in that mess.” 

Clark watched the corner of Bruce’s mouth turn up in a smirk. 

“I thought it was rather endearing.”

_ Ka-thunk-thunk.  _ Clark’s heart did a weird thing hearts weren’t supposed to do. __

“Endearing?”

“It wasn’t like you were protecting me, it was like you were ready to beat him to a pulp out of sheer vengeance.”

Clark blushed. “That’s usually your gig.”

“Turns out I’m not the only possessive bastard around here.” 

That forced a smile out of the Kryptonian. 

“I still don’t know what came over me. It was more like…”

“You were acting on instinct.”

Clark frowned as he resumed brushing. “Yeah. Honestly...I’m surprised at how well you’re taking this. I thought you would be furious at me for what I did.” 

He watched as tension slid out of the centaur’s shoulders. 

“I’m trying to accept the centaur part of me as much as I can...to see things from a different perspective.” 

As his hand kept a steady rhythm with the brush, Clark smiled. “I think it makes you more powerful. Certainly raw and masculine.” He bit his lip as he reached up and purposely ran a hand over Bruce’s joining. “I like it Bruce.”

The centaur’s breath hitched.

_ There it was, that sweet smell again.  _ If Clark kept this up, it might become a repeat of their first grooming session. It had been four days since then and Bruce’s self-restraint had been taking an obvious toll on him. Being abstinent in an encampment of free sexuality when his own instincts were growing stronger by the day had not been easy on the Dark Knight. Bruce’s increasing need had become more and more noticeable as Clark had become more attuned to that sweet smell Bruce would emit when aroused. It didn’t talk long to notice that it was occuring with increasing regularity. Bruce had made his interest relatively clear over the last few days, but it was equally clear that something was holding him back. Was it his pride? Was it fear of giving in to what he wanted? 

Clark licked his lips as he brushed Bruce’s joining again, slowly, with intention. The centaur bit back a moan and shifted.  _ There _ . Clark watched as his mate’s cock started to fill and slid from its sheath. Head flooded him as his own desire kicked into overdrive. Bruce may not be willing to make the first move, but Clark was more than ready to test the waters. He slid one hand over Bruce’s shoulder and allowed it to drift across his chest before brushing one of Bruce’s nipples while his other hand continued to tease Bruce’s joining. 

“Clark,” Bruce’s voice was husky and his body was noticeably shaking. “What that centaur said today, ignore it. You - you’re a good mate.”

“I’ve been doing my best but, if there was anything else I could do for you,” Clark looked up at Bruce from hooded eyes, “any desires I could fulfill, I would be willing.”

It was pretty clear what he was offering, and the lust that passed over his mate’s expression was just as plain. Bruce’s aroma flooded the room. 

“Clark..I…”

“You’re shaking Bruce, why don’t you lay down?”

The Bat just nodded as he folded his legs under himself and moved to lay on his side. Bruce’s hardening penis was undeniable in this position, with his body angled and his underbelly halfway exposed. He rested his human torso against the clothes chest as Clark moved toward his back end. The Kryptonian continued brushing, running his hands over Bruce’s hindquarters as he went. Fascinated and turned on beyond belief, he watched as a flush ran up Bruce’s back and his cock filled even further. 

Clark’s tone was a baritone whisper. “Bruce, I want to make sure all of your needs are taken care of.”

Bruce exhaled shakily. 

“You’ve taken care of everything so far.”

“No I haven’t.” Clark moved his hand closer to Bruce’s entrance, swiping his thumb as close as he dared. Bruce was growing wetter by the second, the slick glossing his coat around the pucker. 

“I-ah!” Bruce gasped. “I told you before, I can ignore it.”

Clark did it again. 

“We both know that isn’t true.” 

He smoothed Bruce’s tail up and to the side. Bruce gasped again and his ears flicked back in shame. 

“I will find a way to take care of it.”

“Why would you do that when I’m right here, ready to take care of you?”

Bruce’s eyes were haunted when he turned over his shoulder to look at Clark. 

“Clark, I can’t do that to you.”

The Kryptonian paused, frowning. “What do you mean?”

The centaur’s ears drooped. “I can’t ask you to do something so repulsive.”

Clark’s heart stopped.  _ That’s what was holding him back?  _ Bruce thought that Clark would be disgusted by the idea of mating with him? Clark was at Bruce’s side in a moment, kneeling in front of his partner as he grabbed one of Bruce’s hands with his own and brushed his joining with the other. 

“Bruce, what makes you think that doing this with you would be repulsive? Is it because you are a centaur right now?” 

Bruce’s cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t meet Clark’s gaze. 

Clark cupped Bruce’s face gently and tipped his chin so he could look into Bruce’s eyes. 

“Bruce, I am so attracted to you it’s ludicrous, and it doesn’t matter to me what form you take. As long as it’s something you want too, I’m sure we can find a way to make it work.”

Bruce’s ears flicked. “You are attracted to me?”

Clark rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been fairly obvious about that.”

Bruce had the grace to look chastened. “I think I can smell it when you get turned on.”

It was Clark’s turn to blush. “Does it smell...good?”

Bruce’s nostrils flared. “Too good. It has made things...difficult at times. But it’s very pleasant.” 

Clark grinned. “You get a sweet smell when you’re turned on too. Bruce, I’m not repulsed by you. I was attracted to you when you were human, and I’m attracted to you now.”

Bruce’s ears perked up even farther and he hesitantly placed his hands on Clark’s hips. 

“You...want this?”

Clark felt like actions spoke louder than words so he pressed his own erection against Bruce’s joining below his navel. The centaur gasped and his hands slid down to cup Clark’s ass roughly. Clark leaned into Bruce’s ear as they ground together. 

“You have no idea how much I want this, not just because this is a need for you right now, but because  _ I _ want to. I’ve  _ always _ wanted to.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened. “You don’t know how long I’ve desired you. You’ve been driving me wild.”

“Good. Then we’re even.”

Clark grabbed his mate by the back of the head and crashed their lips together in an unbridled first kiss. Bruce grunted and flicked his tail excitedly as he used his tongue to explore Clark’s mouth. Bruce kissed like he fought: powerful and direct, with enough cunning to be sexy. It was the hottest kiss Clark had ever experienced. He chuckled when they broke apart. 

“I don’t know anything about having sex with centaurs.”

Bruce smiled. “Neither do I.” 

He moved his mouth to Clark’s neck, alternating between sensual kisses and small bites that shot electricity down Clark’s spine. 

Clark sighed. “Then you’ll have to tell me what feels good, what’s okay.”

“Mmm,” Bruce mumbled into his neck. “I think I can do that.” 

Clark squirmed under the delicious sensations. “What Rohar said...about the way you carry your tail and wanting to be mounted, was that true?”

Bruce’s face flushed again and he kept it averted into his mate’s neck. “I don’t completely understand my reactions in this body, but I am not opposed to bottoming. I’m really good with either when it comes to you.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

Clark kept teasing Bruce’s joining. The centaur shifted and groaned as his member twitched visibly. 

“What do you want me to say Clark? That I can feel myself get wet when I think about what what you are hiding in those breeches of yours? That I get hard in my sheath when I imagine you inside of me?” Bruce’s hand drifted down to cup Clark through his trousers and the Kryptonian thrust against his mate roughly. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Because that’s the truth,” Bruce confessed. “I smell these other centaurs and all I want is your scent. I don’t want to do this with anyone else, I just want you.” 

This time, it was Bruce who initiated the kiss. He barely stopped to rip Clark’s shirt over his head and then his hands explored the newly exposed skin, sending tingles through Clark’s body. The Kryptonian drew away with a sigh. 

“I suppose having a centaur lover presents  _ some  _ challenges. I think I’m going to have to stop kissing you in order to touch you.” 

Bruce huffed good-naturedly, but he watched intently as Clark made his way back down to Bruce’s hind end. The Kryptonian brushed his hand along the centaur’s hindquarters and this time, Bruce’s tail automatically lifted. Clark stared at his entrance, gleaming with slick.

“Look at you, lifting for me. You’re so wet Bruce.” 

The centaur’s ears flickered and his eyes darkened with arousal.  _ Interesting.  _ Clark drew his fingers close to Bruce’s entrance like he had not moments ago. 

“Is this okay Bruce?”

Bruce somehow managed to look humiliated and turned on simultaneously. 

“It’s not enough Clark.” 

Clark bit his lip as he brushed his fingers over his mate’s entrance, spreading the slick. It winked at him invitingly, so he carefully pressed one finger into Bruce’s center, surprised by how heated and moist his mate was. A low moan escaped Bruce’s throat as he tipped his head back.

“Clark, if you don’t get the fuck in me -”

The centaur gasped again as his partner slid a second finger in alongside the first. It was followed quickly by a third that had Bruce’s back arching in the most sinfully beautiful way. Clark pumped his fingers in and out smoothly before swirling them in Bruce’s channel. If centaur anatomy was anything like human anatomy then -

Bruce’s back jerked straight like a bow. “Kal!” 

Clark smiled at his success in locating Bruce’s prostate as the Centaur’s cock twitched. 

“Did I find your pleasure Bruce?”

“Yes,” the other man gasped out. “And if you stop,  _ then _ I will have something to say about not tending to your mate’s needs.” 

Even in the throes of pleasure, Bruce was in control. 

Clark deliberately rubbed at the bundle of nerves located in Bruce’s channel and more slick gushed from the centaur’s rosebud.

Clark never moved his eyes from the sight. 

“I want fulfill your needs and your desires Bruce.”

Bruce turned over his shoulder with a look that could only be described as smouldering. 

“It is my desire for you to replace those fingers with something longer and more useful.”

Clark maintained eye contact as he slowly withdrew his fingers and stood. Bruce’s hiss at the loss inside him didn’t last for long as the centaur watched Clark toss his tunic to the side. Clark saw Bruce’s pupils dilate even further as he loosened his breeches and let them slide to the ground, leaving him completely naked. When he saw his mate’s beautiful body, Bruce’s nostrils flared and he growled before instinctually bearing his sharp centaur teeth in the most hypnotic display of dominance Clark had ever seen. Between the two of them, Bruce was definitely more powerful right now, not only in sheer physical force, but in his willpower and control. The fact that the centaur had chosen Clark to share such an intimate and beautiful part of himself was enthralling.  _ Mate. Bruce had accepted him as his true mate.  _ Mesmerized, the Kryptonian dropped to his knees behind Bruce, willing to do whatever, however Bruce wanted. 

“Rao, you’re beautiful.” 

That lifted Bruce’s tail even further. Clark drew the tip of his manhood through the slick glistening around his mate’s hole. The centaur was panting now.

“Kal, I need you.”

The Kryptonian looked up at his partner. “Can I be your true mate Bruce?”

The centaur licked his lips.

“Please Kal.”

Clark thrust.

It wasn’t gentle, because he knew Bruce didn’t want gentle and his own self-control had snapped, but it was deep and smooth, and it brought a howl from his mate that probably woke the camp. Clark threw back his head, completely overwhelmed with the experience of being  _ in Bruce.  _ It was like finding a piece of himself he had never known was missing. It felt complete.  _ Right.  _

“Clark,” Bruce gasped. “Move!” 

Certainly not one to disobey a direct order from the Batman, Clark started a steady rhythm that lit his veins on fire. Bruce groaned and leaned over to brace his hands on the floor in front of him. 

“Jesus Kal, you have no idea how good this feels.”

Clark grinned as he snapped his hips. “If it’s even a tenth of the pleasure I have right now, then I have a pretty good idea.”

The centaur’s muscles stood out as he gripped the rug.

“It’s been like fire in my veins this whole week….burning.”

Lust tore through the Kryptonian. 

“You needed to be filled.” 

Bruce turned to snarl at Clark over his shoulder even as a fresh wave of slick gushed from his entrance.

“Harder Kal. ”

Clark bit his lip as he spread his knees wider for better balance. His fingertips dug into Bruce’s hindquarters as he plunged in and out of his mate. As far as possible, the Centaur moved in opposition, intensifying the power of their coupling. Instinctively, Clark sought out Bruce’s special place with his cock. It was clear he had found it again the moment his lover growled.

“So good Bruce,” Clark panted. “You feel better than I could have ever imagined.”

The centaur licked his lips as they rutted. “You’ve thought about this a lot?”

“All. The. Time.” Clark accented his words with thrusts. “Sometimes I think about sliding in and out of you, and sometimes I fantasize that have me pinned, using me over and over.”

Bruce’s core tightened around him again and the Kryptonian grit his teeth. It was too overwhelming to make it last. Making love with Bruce was the most aggressively erotic act he had ever participated in. 

“Bruce,” his voice sounded ragged even to himself, “I’m going to come.”

His mate just growled in response, too lost in the throes of his own pleasure to comment. With one last groan, Clark thrust has hard as he could into his mate and came harder than he ever had in his entire life. The feeling started in his perineum and shot all the way up his shaft. His vision sparked as Bruce started to come in tandem and his core milked Clark’s sack for everything it was worth. Clark felt like he was blowing his brains out through his cock. Bruce gasped as his large member jerked and he came all over the rug. The fact that there was so much of it barely registered in Clark’s mind as he felt his lover orgasm at such an intense level. Bruce’s entrance gushed more slick and it coated Clark’s cock and thighs as he thrust for the last few times, gasping.

“Oh Rao!” 

Clark couldn’t remember the last time he needed to catch his breath, but having sex with Bruce had surely taken it away. A glance at his mate gave Clark an eyeful of completely wrecked Centaur. Sweat clung to his back in a light sheen and the rug under them was completely covered in cum. The centaur shook his shoulders in a little shiver as his cock twitched a few last times. 

“Wow. Rohar was right about the intensity of centaur mating season.” 

Clark crawled over to Bruce’s human half before capturing him in a kiss, more delicate now that the all-consuming urgency had passed.

“You’re beautiful.”

Bruce’s ears flicked. “I can’t believe I don’t repulse you like this.”

“To the contrary Bruce,” Clark smiled, “You turned me on the minute I saw you in this form.” He cupped his lover’s cheek. “But I do hope we get a repeat performance on earth.”

Bruce’s steady gaze held Clark’s. “I would like that. For right now, I think we need to wash this rug and ourselves.”

Clark looked down at his groin to discover that he was absolutely coated in Bruce’s climax. Bruce glanced at it and came the closest to blushing Clark had ever seen. 

“That’s new. Sorry.”

“Oh this?” Clark gestured to his pelvis. “I thought it was really erotic.” 

Bruce’s eyes flashed again. 

“Then I suppose we might have to...partake in the mating season again before we go home.”

“Agreed. Do you think we can sneak out the back of the tent to avoid getting caught?”

“I can hear Barry snoring from their tent, so I would say our chances are pretty good.” 

It didn’t take long for the two men to sneak down to the river to wash themselves and the rug, which they promptly hung over one of the tent tethers before returning to the relative comfort of their tent. Clark removed some clothing from the chest, but set it in a neat pile atop of the lid. Now that their mutual attraction was out in the open, Clark saw no reason why his body couldn’t be either. Clothes could wait for the morning. He shifted his attention to Bruce who was frowning at his sleeping space. 

“What’s the Bat angry about now?”

“It seems foolish to sleep on separate sides of the tent now.”

Clark smiled. That was the closest he was going to get to an admission that Bruce wanted to sleep - actually sleep - together. The Kryptonian gathered up his own bedroll and pillow and drug them to Bruce’s side of the room before dumping them in the pile of centaur bedding. 

“It doesn’t seem like a problem to me.” 

Batman’s stern mouth twitched in a shadow of a smile before he laid down in the bedding. Clark flopped down next to his lover, careful to arrange himself at the human end so he could avoid all four hooves. It was easier for Bruce to be the big spoon in his current state, but it seemed natural too as he wrapped thickly muscled arms around Clark’s torso. Clark instantly noticed a small rumble, gentle and oscillating, which seemed like it was coming from Bruce’s chest. As he snuggled back into Bruce and their bodies melded together, the sound developed into a deep, resonant timbre. 

“Bruce, are you purring?”

The centaur huffed. “No, of course not. That’s ludacris.” 

“So is having four legs, but here we are. It’s ok to be happy. I know you don’t give yourself permission to be happy very often, but...let’s just have it for right now.”

Bruce sighed gently. “Maybe I’ll finally get some decent sleep,” he murmured in the back of Clark’s neck. 

Clark sighed contentedly, lulled by Bruce’s purr before sleep claimed him in a heavy blanket of comfort. 


	6. The Fifth Day

Morning birds chirped delicately, accompanied by the gentle sounds of the nearby stream. A caressing breeze flirted through the trees, joining the birds and stream to create lovely morning music. Bruce opened his eyes slowly, unaccustomed to such a pleasant awakening. His gaze immediately fell to Clark, who had turned in his sleep to face his lover. The sun filtering through their tent caught Clark’s eyelashes, illuminating them enough to make him look magical. 

_ He’s gorgeous,  _ Bruce thought. Clark had been a perfect lover last night and it still took the Dark Knight off guard that he had been so willing, so excited to share his sexuality. Bruce wrapped his arms more tightly around his mate. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up next to the person he had spent the night with, certainly not by design. Bruce sighed contentedly. Nothing could ruin this moment right now except -

“Bats! Supes! Rise and shine! We’ve got two days left!”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. One day, he was going to break his no-kill policy and Barry Allen was going to be first.

“Already grumpy my Dark Knight? It’s a little early for that.”

Bruce looked down at Clark’s open, amused expression. 

“I was having a pleasant experience and then Barry happened.”

Clark rubbed at his eyes. “We probably do need to get up.” 

“Hmmm,” Bruce grunted non-committedly. 

Clark sprang up like the boundless source of energy that he was, and threw on his breeches. 

“I could use some breakfast after last night.”

Bruce rolled to his feet and brushed a hand through his long hair. “Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

Clark paused halfway through his tunic. “You don’t want to remember last night?” He slowly drew his arms all the way through the garment, eyes to the floor. “I mean, if it was just a one-time deal, then I guess I understand.”

“Jesus Christ Clark.” Bruce moved across the tent and cupped the back of Clark’s head, forcing his mate to make eye contact. “That’s not what I meant at all. I adored making love with you, and I’m not going to call it fucking or anything else because….” he licked his lips, “I care about you. I definitely want to do that again, and my body isn’t going to give me a choice irregardless.”

Bruce’s words melted Clark like soft butter and his smile was dazzling. 

“That’s….good. I feel that way too.”

“I’m not excited about facing everyone at breakfast.”

His lover’s brow quirked. “It’s not like we’re wearing shirts that say ‘We fucked last night.’”

Bruce tapped his nose. “We might as well. Centaur senses remember?”

Clark hummed contemplatively as he swung up on Bruce’s back. 

“It might be odd at first, but I don’t mind. I know you usually keep your personal life more private than that though.”

Bruce took a deep breath as they left their tent and headed toward the eating area. “I’m not going to have much of a choice.” 

Sure enough, Rohar smirked when they sat down. He nudged Caldor, a gesture that was not lost on the rest of the leaguers sitting around them. The broad centaur locked eyes with Bruce.

“I can smell that you have partaken. Well done. Today should be easier for you, now that your attention can be diverted elsewhere.”

J’onn’s face remained stoic, Diana smiled, and Barry looked around the group confused. 

“Partaken?”

Rohar nodded. “Bruce and Clark have decided to join their strength in unity and truly become a centauri pair.”

Clark coughed on his water. 

Barry frowned. “Yeah, wasn’t that the whole point of training in the morning?”

Diana whistled and shook her head at their teammate’s naivety as Bruce grit his teeth, envisioning his hands wrapped around the speedster’s throat. 

Rohar grinned. “No my friend, they mated last night. Bruce smells deeply satisfied this morning and his lover has the healthy glow of someone who is claimed.”

Bruce watched as Barry’s eyes went wide. For once in his life, the younger man remained silent as he slowly he handed a $20 bill to Diana, who tucked it into her girdle. Bruce frowned at that.  _ They had a bet going? _ He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the terms of the wager. Luckily for him, Caldor interjected.

“Do you think you will compete in the games tomorrow to try and win the Enchantress’ favor?”

Bruce glanced at his mate. “We haven't really talked about it, but it sounds intriguing. What are the events and how are they scored?”

“There are three events. Score as well as you can in each event and the pair with the highest score wins the favor..”

Bruce could feel Clark practically vibrating to his left. “Do we gain points as individuals or as a pair?”

“Good question,” Caldor affirmed. “As a pair. The whole purpose of the event is to see who works best together.”

Rohar laughed, deep and hearty with his head thrown back. “I bet the two of you will be working together much better now.”

Bruce felt a flush run up his neck, but he stamped it down. He wasn’t going to get some cultural differences get the best of him today. 

“Caldor, what are the three events?”

“The first is a test of the rider’s abilities from his centuar’s back,” the warrior explained. “The centaur must run along a specific course which has targets interspersed along the route. Their rider may use any weapon they desire, but they must strike the targets from their mount’s back. The number of targets hit will determine the points you earn.”

Bruce watched Clark sigh heavily. Weapon wielding had never been the Kryptonian’s strong suit. the Dark Knight reached over and placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Kal. We’ll work on it.”

“Secondly,” Caldor continued, “The pair runs an obstacle course. There are hurdles and other obstructions. This tests the balance and agility of the centauri pair, as well as their reflexes and togetherness. The third event has the potential to be the most difficult since the Enchantress designs it herself and it always includes a puzzle or difficult obstacle that the pair must overcome. It changes every year and none of us know what it will be like, but it always comes at the end of the obstacle race. First pair to get through the obstacle course and through the Enchantress’ event first gets the most points.”

Bruce frowned. “Sounds vague.”

“It’s meant to test how the pair thinks psychologically.”

Bruce nodded. “I’m assuming there is no real way to prepare for her feat.”

Clador shook his head. “No. All the training in the world won’t prepare you for what she’s got up her sleeves.”

“Indeed,” Rohar agreed around a mouthful of grapes. “You seem interested. With your skills, it would be a shame not to compete.”

Bruce glanced at his mate. “I would..be willing.”

Clark perked up immediately. “I’d be great to compete with you Bruce.”

Bruce turned back to the other centauri pair with a nod. “Seems like we’re in.”

The two men broke into smiles while Barry whooped. The speedster leaned forward eagerly. 

“We get to watch right?”

Caldor noodded. “Most certainly. There are stands for everyone who is not competing to watch.” 

Diana shoved at Barry as she grabbed a few apricots. “You were just hoping to get some action with that appaloosa!” 

“Who says I haven’t?” Barry retorted.

Simultaneously, Bruce and Rohar gestured to their noses before breaking out in laughter.

“Fine,” the speedster grumbled. “But you can’t tell me you wouldn’t be interested.” 

“Of course I would,” the Thymescurian admitted. “What warrior wouldn’t want to compete?”

“Who ever said you couldn’t?”

All eyes immediately shifted to the new voice, finding Luna as she approached the group. Without making eye contact with anyone else, the centaur came right up behind Diana and cupped her cheek. Devoid of hesitation, the princess turned into her lover’s touch and the two shared a kiss that quickly got a little too intimate for the breakfast table. Bruce’s nostrils were instantaneously filled with the scent of ripe peaches. He ignored the sound of Barry’s gasp in favor of controlling his own reactions. It wasn’t that he wanted either of them physically, but seeing others make sexual contact made him want to partake with Clark too. 

When the kiss broke, the female centaur smiled at their comrade.

“I would accept you as my rider if you wanted to compete.”

It was the first time anyone had seen Diana blush.

“Luna, you are generous and I would rejoice in that opportunity, but you know I must return to earth and I don’t want to force you to bond more closely than is wise.”

“Diana, my princess,” the centaur brushed a finger over the goddesses’ lips, “I have always known you would leave me when your time here is done, but I approached you anyway. We both have a spirit of adventure; why not bask in it while we can?”

Bruce risked a glance at Clark, whose face was totally red, while Diana kissed her lover again. 

“Go partake in the season,” Rohar waved.

Bruce smirked as Diana stood and Luna passed a hand greedily over her buttocks before their princess mounted. The pair turned around and Diana looked back.

“J’onn, Barry, and Clark. I will see you at practice this afternoon.”

J’onn was the only one that managed to nod and make eye contact as the pair trotted away. 

Bruce checked the faces around their circle. Caldor and Rohar continued to eat their breakfast, J’onn’s expression was passive, but Clark was still red and Barry was staring off into space. The speedster hadn't even blinked.

“What. just. happened?”

Bruce took a sip of orange juice. “Diana managed what you couldn’t.” 

“A  _ female  _ centaur…” Barry murmured.

J’onn cocked his head. “You do know that Wonder Woman comes from an island of women?”

“Well yeah,” Barry shrugged. “I just hadn’t seen her with any...ladies before.” 

Bruce took another sip. “Then you clearly haven’t been paying attention.”

Barry’s eyes went big. 

“You knew about Luna didn’t you!?” When Bruce just glared at him silently, the meta blew out a breath. “Man, am I oblivious or what?”

Bruce’s voice was deadpan. “Understatement of the year.”

Even that got a smile from J’onn. 

Caldor leaned against Rohar as they finished the last of their breakfast. “What would the two of you ask for if you won the favor?”

Clark shrugged. “I think Bruce would like to be human for the upcoming battle.”

“Actually,” Bruce smoothed down some of his fur. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Everyone looked a little surprised, Clark most of all. 

Rohar was the only one to dip his head in understanding. “A lot can change in a few days.” 

Bruce found himself nodding as he chewed on an apple. “What about you two? What would you use the favor for?”

The centauri pair looked at the ground as subdued expressions crossed their faces. Bruce, even as emotionally repressed as he was, instantly sensed the emotional climate shift.

He held his hand up. “My apologies, I shouldn’t have asked such a personal question.”

Rohar shook his head. “It’s fine.” He grabbed his mate’s hand and sighed deeply as his eyes misted over. “I - I have not been able to bear Caldor the foal we so desperately desire.” His voice became choked with emotion. “We have always wanted children and I adore the thought of bearing them for my mate but -” 

Caldor caressed his mate’s hand gently when tears began falling down the centaur’s face. “It is highly unusual,” he added. “Most centauri pair have no problem conceiving. We have visited several healers who all assure us that we are both in good health and that Rohar is especially fertile. It is certainly not for lack of trying,” he chuckled sarcastically. “We would wish that the Enchantress can perform a spell or miracle to help us conceive a foal.”

Bruce nodded. Although it was difficult for him to picture Rohar, so strong and masculine, rounded out with pregnancy, he could understand the yearning for family.  _ People to belong to. To belong with. _

“I’m sure you would make wonderful parents.”

Caldor smiled up at his lover. “Rohar would look so wonderful full with child. What a blessing it would be.”

Bruce glanced between them. “How many years have you been competing?”

Rohar wiped his face. “This will only be our third year, so we are new at it yet.”

Clark shifted uneasily. “Maybe Bruce and I shouldn’t compete…”

“Nonsense,” the other centaur waved them away. “It would be a waste of your talent. Besides, you are presuming that you will be able to hold a candle to my mate and I.” He snuggled Caldor closer. “This was only our fourth mating season. There is time still.”

∞

Bruce helped Clark adjust his fingers around the batarang and used his front left foot to nudge Clark into shifting his stance. Clark had surprised him by selecting batarangs as his weapon of choice for the Championship tomorrow. The Kryptonian had simply shrugged and stated that he was more likely to run into batarangs in their daily combat than he was to come across axes or arrows and that a little additional training with them wasn’t the worst of ideas. 

Bruce helped him shift his hips. “You were close last time, but your your hand motion with the balance in your feet.”

“You always seem to be able to throw them from any vantage point. I’ve seen you sling batarangs while upside down or flipping in the air!”

Bruce hummed. “I have years of experience.” 

“I have less than twenty-four hours” Clark huffed.

Bruce placed his hand on Clark’s waist. “Focus on the arc that it makes.”

He stepped back, watching as Clark’s eyes narrowed in concentration before he flung the weapon. It struck the target, slightly off center, but definitely inside the parameters of what Caldor had told them was acceptable. Bruce nodded when Clark turned back to him.

“Better. Now do it from my back.” 

∞

_ The clouds were puffy as Clark flew through them, his cape whipping behind him. It felt so good to fly again, to experience that crisp wind on his face as he shot through the sky faster than humans could see. Hot air blew on the back of his neck. _ Wait.  _ Hot air?  _ Clark frowned in his sleep when Bruce huffed into the back of his neck.  _ What was that about? _ Clark’s head swam with the dredges of sleep as he felt Bruce grinding up against him.  _ That was ok. That was more than okay.  _ A low groan brought Clark to full awareness, pushing the clouds further back into the dream they came from. Bruce’s moans in the present caused him to lift his head. One glance at Bruce revealed that the centaur was still asleep, but a light sheen of sweat covered his skin. Clark frowned.  _ Was something wrong with Bruce? _

When the centaur thrashed his hind legs, Clark caught a glimpse of his mate’s cock, swollen and full against his belly. Understanding and lust gripped the Kryptonian simultaneously. Bruce was having an erotic dream and his body was responding in a predictable way, considering the mating season and the proximity of his lover. It was no wonder Bruce’s sleep had been suffering. The centaur’s hips canted against empty air and he panted in his slumber. Clark realized he had the opportunity to fulfill Bruce’s needs this time before his lover even had to ask. He allowed his hands to drift down Bruce’s chest to thumb over the sensitive nipples he found there. The centaur wined and thrust his chest into Clark’s hands. It was when Clark started sucking on the tortured peaks that Bruce’s eyes finally opened.

“Clark?”

The Kryptonian released Bruce’s left nipple with a pop. “Sorry Bruce, I think you’re rutting again. You were thrashing.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry Clark” The centaur sighed and smeared a hand over his face. “I’ll try to be quiet.”

Clark smiled in the darkness. “That’s not what I want. I woke you up because I want to help you take care of it.” 

Even in the moonlight he could see the faint blush that stained Bruce’s cheeks. 

“Only if you’re sure.”

Clark flicked one nipple. “I would enjoy pleasuring you.”

“Oh god.” Bruce’s head dropped back onto the pillow. “I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Wet too, from the smell of you.”

Bruce just groaned and threw an arm over his face. Clark grinned, obviously enjoying this more than he had any right to. 

“Would you roll over for me B?”

Bruce bit his lip, but nodded and carefully rolled until he was resting on his back, four feet in the air, ears twitching in interest. He reclined his human torso, but propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Clark. Bruce’s erection was glaringly obvious now, and Clark was treated to the best view of Bruce’s manhood to date. The centaur was long and thick with a humanoid shape and a flushed pink hue. Bruce’s testes hung heavily, impressively large, and clearly needing release. No one had touched that cock yet, not even the last son of Krypton, who was bound and determined to show Bruce how much pleasure his current form could offer. Clark’s mouth watered as he moved down Bruce’s body with his own until his torso slotted along Bruce’s pelvis and his elbows spread the Centaur’s hind legs. Bruce was trembling, his face flushed from being so exposed even while his cock drooled all over his belly. 

“Are you ok B?”

“Yes,” the centaur gasped, “I just need to… I need to come, Clark. Please touch me.”

Bruce’s begging lit a fire in Clark that overshadowed everything else. Bruce’s whole cock was wet, so starting with the tip, Clark smeared his hand through the massive amount of precome there and worked it down the long shaft. Bruce bit his lip to stifle a groan, and Clark paused, his hands wrapped around the base. 

“I’ll pleasure you all night Bruce, on one condition.”

The centaur shook. “Anything.”

Clark pressed a an open-mouthed kiss to his mate’s heavy sack and murmured.

“Don’t hide your voice from me. I want to hear you.” 

Slowly, Bruce nodded. Clark worked his way around Bruce’s testicles slowly, savoring the sensitive skin at the very juncture of his thigh and his genitals. The building tension was almost too much for Bruce, who had begun to shake. Clark used one hand to brush the inside of Bruce’s thigh while he placed his lips over the tip of his lover’s manhood. Careful not to use his teeth, Clark worked the whole head into his mouth. Bruce groaned heavily, and lost in pleasure, collapsed back into the bedding. There was no way Clark was going to fit the whole member into his mouth, but he did his best, working the rest of Bruce’s length with slick hands. Bruce fisted the blanket beneath them. 

“God Clark, your mouth….”

Clark just hummed and kept at it. The centaur under him trembled as he worked him in firm, long strokes while he swirled his tongue around the head. Bruce grunted and his tail swished. Clark popped off with a grin. Keeping one hand moving on his lover’s member, he used the other to fondle Bruce’s sack. 

“They’re so heavy Bruce, filled with so much cum.” When Clark twisted his fist on the upstroke, his lover squirmed. Clark glanced down at his mate, flushed with arousal and reeking of sex, spread out beneath him. This is what he had always pictured, always hoped for. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

A rosy blush spread from Bruce’s navel up his chest and his ears flicked. 

“I never would have guessed you’d have a penchant for dirty talk, but I should have known, journalist and all.” 

Clark jacked his fist a little harder. “I’m just saying the words you deserve to hear. I think you’re gorgeous, all hard and sweaty like this. I wonder what you would feel like inside of me.”

Bruce groaned at that. 

Clark started moving his fist just a shade faster than an average human would be able to. 

“Maybe we’ll have to try one of these days, but for tonight…” Clark moved his left hand down to Bruce’s sopping hole and pressed two fingers inside, “I think I’ll focus my efforts here.” He swirled his fingers along Bruce’s inner walls, creating a tremble in the centaur that moved down his long body. 

“Please Clark.”

Clark’s eyes flicked to Bruce’s. “Please what?”

Bruce leaned on his elbows again so he could meet Clark’s eye contact. His gaze was engulfed in flame even as sweat glistened on his brow. 

“Fill me. I’m so hard I can’t think and I feel so empty. You’re my mate. I only want you.”

Clark bit his lip as he smeared Bruce’s juices all over his own cock and then slid into his mate. Both men gasped at the same time in the sheer ecstasy of being joined in such an intimate way. Since they were already so worked up, it wasn’t long before Clark found himself spilling into Bruce while the Centaur tensed and exploded all over their stomachs. Bruce panted out his recovery as Clark just chuckled and wiped them off. 

“Guess I was right about the cum.”

Bruce shook his head. “I think it’s a byproduct of my current anatomy, although my human expulsions have never been something to scoff at.” 

Clark threw back his head and laughed. “Only you would have quantified and measured that.”

Bruce huffed. “Too many run-ins with poison ivy and her sex-pollen” 

Smiling fondly, Clark took in his well-sated mate. “Better?”

“Much. I think I can go back to sleep now.”

“Let me know if you need...help again.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You were pretty quick to the draw this time. Something tells me you won’t need much notification for future occurrences.”

Clark grinned as he slipped back into the bedding and spooned his lover. “Probably not. Sleep well Bruce.” 

He felt the centaur sigh quietly contentment. 

“Goodnight Kal.” 


	7. The Sixth Day

Competition day had arrived. Scouts reported a full day and a half lay ahead before the invaders were yet to arrive. Although Bruce would have personally chosen to spend that time plotting and strategizing, he was quickly learning that his devotion to those pursuits was a bit aggressive for the rest of the camp. Rohar and Caldor had already held a briefing with the centauri unit. Caldor had already explained that the demons had been created by an evil warlock named Malik, who had been defeated by the Enchantress. She had not been able to stop the spell he had instigated before his demise, however, and hundreds of wicked creatures had been born from his vile energy. They were hell-bent on avenging their lord’s death and sought out the Enchantress and her people for revenge. 

During the briefing, Caldor and Rohar discussed the nature of these beings and described the most efficient way to attack, including known weak spots and strengths. Although Bruce could admit that it had been adequate, he struggled with the lack of brooding. He had questioned the pair extensively about the creatures they would be combating and shared that intel with the rest of the league in order to prepare their team as far as possible. 

Full speed ahead. 

Thus, it was with great fanfare that the competing centauri pairs gathered at the starting line on the sixth day. Seeing everyone prancing around validated the need to get some pre-war jitters out, something Bruce could begrudgingly appreciate. Even Clark was wiggling incessantly on the centaur’s back. 

Bruce huffed. “Clark, stop fidgeting.” 

The other man checked the batarang pouches on the belt for the fifteenth time. 

“Sorry Bruce, just nervous.” 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. We’ve been doing well in our training. Besides, this is just a friendly competition.” 

“HA!” 

Bruce and Clark turned their heads to see Diana pull up, riding Luna. 

“Friendly competition in which I shall best you Batman!”The princess hoisted her sword over her head while her lover danced excitedly beneath her.

The Dark Knight’s eyes narrowed. “You forget that Clark and I are a mated pair, a team which you have to beat by working with your own partner. We have the advantage of experience on our hands.” 

Diana just shrugged. “To the better pair go the spoils.” 

“Those  _ are _ the rules.” Bruce droned caustically. 

Bruce,” Clark whispered, chastising. “I know you’re pretending to be disinterested just to rile her up, but I know that if anyone here has a competitive spirit, it’s you.”

Bruce shifted his weight. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m sure you do.” The Kryptonian brushed his hand over his lover’s ribs. “I’m just... nervous because I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

The centaur turned over his shoulder, frowning. 

“How would you disappoint me Clark?”

The other man shifted again. “Well, I know I’m not the best with the weapons part of this challenge and I know how much you want to be human again, which would only happen if -”

“Clark,” Bruce cut off his lover’s rambling. “I am proud to be competing with you, as your mate. You have already honored me.”

The Dark Knight could have sworn he saw tears of happiness gather in Clark’s eyes. Glancing away in order to avoid his own emotional catastrophe, Bruce noted Barry and J’onn in the audience box sitting a little way off the start line. The centaur reached down to check his own belt. It closely resembled his Batman utility belt, but now held a fastener for a length of rope, a sword scabbard, and a cruise, which were all filled. His pockets were supplied with other objects he didn’t normally carry, but this was Ifitir, not Gotham after all. 

A white centaur with startlingly blonde hair that Bruce recognized as army archery instructor rotted out onto the starting line and cleared his voice. 

“My name is Danu, and it’s my privilege to begin this year’s Championship.” 

The crowd that had gathered to watch erupted in cheers as the centauri pairs let out a war cry. Bruce found himself dancing in place and leaning forward with anticipation as Clark threw a fist into the air. Danu held up a hand for silence. After everyone quieted, he extended his hand to the left in a gesture. Silently gliding out from the tree line, the Enchantress moved out into the path and accepted Danu’s hand. Startlingly, the centaurs began to hum deep in the back of their throats, producing a primal but calming timbre. 

Clark leaned into Bruce’s ear. “Can you do that?”

Bruce shrugged, just as lost as his mate. “I have no idea.” 

He watched the Enchantress with interest, now getting the chance to observe her in the daylight. She was radiant in the sunshine which seemed to spill off her blue gown and glossy dark hair. No hood obstructed her head and she looked over the assembled centauri pairs with a clear, powerful gaze. 

“Those of you gathered here honor me by presenting yourselves to compete for my favor.” She stretched out her hands, palm up, and Bruce started when her fingers started to radiate a soft glow. Her eyes took on an ethereal light like the had in the tent. “I place a protective blessing over you all, that you may compete in safety. May your instincts guide you and may your hearts run brave.” As her hands fell and the light faded, the Enchantress surprised the group by giving them all a smile and a wink. “May the best pair win.” 

Danu and the Enchantress cleared the road as to avoid trampling before the blonde centaur drew a red cloth from his side bag. 

“You have all been previously acquainted with the rules and I expect the highest level of sportsmanship. Anything less will result in a disqualification. On you mark. Get set. GO!”

With a great cry, the gathered centauri lunged into action. Bruce felt Clark grip him tightly as he plunged down the road. The quicker he could get Clark to the targets, the better their chance of hitting them was. A hundred hooves thundered down the dirt road and as Bruce rounded the next corner, he could hear Diana laughing in joy behind him. She was clearly enjoying the experience. Maybe he could afford to have fun doing it too. A smirk on his face, the Dark Knight dug in a little deeper, producing a slightly faster gallop. Clark’s hands tightened on him again. 

“Keep a lookout Clark. Those targets are coming up fast.” 

One hand left Bruce’s belt as Clark reached into the pouches for his first batarang. Bruce gripped Clark’s knees with his hands, steadying the other man as Clark slung the weapon at their first target.  _ THUNK _ ! It hit the wood with a resounding force, smack in the middle. 

“Yeah!” Clark cheered. 

Diana was right behind them, claiming space on the same target with her arrows as Luna gained on Bruce. 

“Good job Clark, now focus!” The Dark Knight encouraged. 

He felt the other man center himself over his back as they raced down the forest road. The herd was separating now into the foremost competitors, middle pack, and stragglers. The sheer amount of power Bruce was producing kept them right at the front, neck and neck now with Luna. Their riders released at the same time, but Diana’s arrow hit the same space Clark had aimed for. As they sped past, his batarang fell to the forest floor. He made a frustrated sound but Bruce kept straining ahead.

“It’s fine Clark, there are plenty of other targets. Keep your eyes on what’s yet to come.” 

“I’m doing what I can Bruce.”

“That’s all I ask for.” 

The next bend allowed Bruce to gain some distance on the female lovers and Clark had a better shot at their upcoming target. The batarang didn’t strike so perfectly, but it was still within range enough to count. Bruce grinned like a madman as his hair whipped behind him. There was something exhilarating about competing with his lover like this, wrapped up in the instincts and passion he was so rarely able to indulge in. The target part of the course seemed to pass quickly and before they knew it, they were passing the marked tree that signaled the end. Luna and Diana had gained more ground again, along with Caldor and Rohar and another centauri pair. Next to them, Diana smiled excitedly. 

“Clark you did so good.”

“Thanks Di,” the Kryptonian shifted. “You probably did better.”

“I think so,” the princess conceded, “but you held your own.”

Bruce could feel Clark puff with pride on his back. Any compliment from Diana was honest and deserved. Bruce neglected the conversation in favor of using his breath to get ahead of the other pairs. The target segment of the championship bled directly into the obstacle course and Bruce was determined to put some real distance between them and the other competitors. He squeezed Clark’s knees as a signal to focus again. 

A small ravine lay ahead with only a single wood plank suspension bridge to close the gap. Bruce huffed, knowing that they would all have to slow down considerably in order to cross without slipping between the spaces. This could potentially be very dangerous for the centaurs in their group. Caldor and Rohar, obviously anticipating such an obstacle, charged ahead and managed to gain the bridge ahead of their trainees. Bruce and Clark watched carefully as Caldor hunkered down over his lover’s back and became very still so the centaur could focus on his footing. Clark followed Caldor’s example as Bruce started across the bridge next. 

Ever cautious and well-balanced, Bruce moved steadily after their mentors. He could feel Luna get on the bridge behind him and he kept some tension in his knees as the bridge bounced a little with the added weight. Other centauri pairs were lining up now, having taken advantage of the slow spot to catch up. Rohar managed to get to the end successfully and Bruce ignored him springing off in order to concentrate. Behind him, a cry pierced the ravine. Careful of his balanced, Bruce looked back down the bridge and Clark gasped. 

One of Luna’s back hooves had slipped and her leg was caught between two planks. Diana had dismounted and was crouched behind her, soothing her leg. 

“Oh no,” Clark breathed. “Diana!” He shouted. “Are you guys ok?”

The princess glanced up, calm set across her features. 

“We’re fine Clark. She didn’t even break the skin. We’ll get her out. Keep going!”

Bruce could feel Clark tense on his back. The Kryptonian bit his lip, even as Luna waved him on.

“Are you sure?”

“Go Kal!” She shouted. “We’re going to be fine and no one can get past us! Now’s your chance!”

Bruce whipped his head back around. 

“They’re going to be ok Clark, but we have to focus.”

His mate hunkered down over his back again as Bruce steadily worked his way toward the end of the bridge. It was a big relief when they hit solid ground again. Bruce exploded forward, knowing that he had to move quickly if they were going to catch Rohar and get away from the other pairs since it wouldn’t take Diana long to free Luna. Bruce was strong, but Luna’s power to weight ratio carrying Diana would work in the female’s favor. Bruce catapulted around a bend in the road and found that the road narrowed substantially. 

“Stay low Clark!”

The Kryptonian hunkered down over Bruce’s back again to lower their center of gravity as the pair tackled the narrow, winding trail. The ground was dry, but they still had to be careful, and by the time they managed to maneuver their way beyond the treacherous path, Diana and Luna were hot on their tail again, followed by three other pairs. Bruce could feel Clark tensing on his back as the sound of other hooves drew closer. 

“Sorry I’m so heavy Bruce.”

“Don’t worry about it Clark,” the vigilante panted. “You’re all muscle and that’ll come in handy later, I’m sure.”

The centaur was definitely working up a sweat now. Streans poured down his forehead and his coat had darkened with the lather. It was true that Clark was a big man, but at least he rode well enough that his weight wasn’t working against them more than it should. Luna pulled up on their left and Bruce glanced over.

“Nice to see you unhurt.”

The female centaur was panting also. “Thank you Batman. You are a formidable competitor.”

“Don’t forget about the pairs behind us,” Diana warned.

Four pairs rounded the next bend at about the same time and discovered a fallen tree blocking the road. 

“They weren’t kidding when they said it was going to be an obstacle course!” Clark yelled.

“Hang on!” Bruce shouted back. 

In a repeat performance of their fence jump. Bruce sprang forward, his powerful hind legs gathering and launching the pair into the air. Clark stayed right with him through the jump, leaning forward into the first half, and then back as Bruce’s forelegs hit earth on the other side. Luna and Diana, having much less time working together as a pair, slowed down a little, but the other two pairs took the jump right behind Bruce and Clark. Bruce could almost feel Clark grinning. They moved together like a well oiled machine, like lovers. 

The next swath of path was disrupted with tree roots that twisted over the ground. Unfailingly nimble at this point in his centaur life, Bruce navigated the dangerous terrain like a tango dancer. One of the pairs behind them tripped over a root and stumbled for a moment, leaving Bruce and Clark in the lead. The obstacle course portion of the race seemed to whip by as the lovers took each hurdle in stride. They were still barely ahead of the forerunners when the course abruptly stopped at the edge of a ravine. Caldor and Rohar were there, calmly pointing at the drop off and discussing something. Bruce pulled up, panting but still rearing to go. 

“We finally caught up to you.” 

Their trainers turned around, smiles on their faces. 

“Well done,” Rohar congratulated. 

He gestured toward an elf who stood off to the side, taking note of what pairs finished in which order so points could be scored. 

“I suspect you already have a good score.”

“This is the Enchantress’ challenge,” Caldor informed them. “This will make or break the race.” 

By now, four or five other pairs had pulled up behind Bruce and they all lined the cliff, looking down into the ravine. Diana whistled low.

“How are we supposed to get across to finish the race?”

Rohar sighed heavily. “That’s the challenge.” 

Mummers rippled through the centauri pairs. Bruce narrowed his eyes. 

“Is there a way around?”

“Yeah, if you want to take two days doing it.”

Clark leaned forward over his lover’s back to take a second look down into the forest below. “The championship would be over by then.”

Rohar crossed his arms. “That’s the dilemma.” 

“None of you are secretly a pegasus right?” Clark asked cheekily.

“Think seriously Clark,” Bruce admonished. “We have to be the first ones across that ravine.” 

Clark dismounted, relieving his lover a little. “Sorry B.” 

The Kryptonian watched Bruce critically evaluate the land surrounding them. It was too far for anyone to jump across it, but he knew Bruce was making calculations anyway, putting his engineering skills to good use. Clark glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting quickly and they all knew that darkness would bring an end to the race. He calculated that they probably had only an hour or so left until the daylight totally left and the championship would be called to a close. Other centauri pairs were conferring in hushed tones and Clark caught Diana shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. Although some of them obviously had equipment with them, none of them had brought an arsenal like Bruce. Clark glanced at Bruce’s loaded belt. 

“I think we might have to use that equipment you said we had to bring.”

His partner leveled him with a classic bat-glare. “Obviously.”

Clark shrugged helplessly. “Bruce, you’re the brains, I’m just the brawn.” 

Bruce blinked. Slowly, an intense expression crossed his face until this eyes lit up with a kind of fire that was simultaneously inspiring and frightening.

“Yes you are.” The centaur started pulling their equipment out of his packs.

“Uhhhh…” Clark hesitated. “I don’t know if I just said something really stupid or….”

“Helpful. Kal, I’m going to need that brawn. I know your powers are diminished but you’re still stronger than I am.” The bat was rapidly knotting the rope they had brought with expert efficiency.

Clark frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Bruce pulled a specialized batarang out of his belt pouch. “You’re going to have to get the rope across the ravine.”

Clark nodded and drew in close so they could whisper without their competitors hearing. “What are you thinking?” 

“One rope can’t hold me, but it can hold you. We are going to attach this rope to my grapple batarang. See that tree over there?” Bruce gestured across the ravine and Clark nodded. “It’s a strong tree. If you throw the batarang hard enough, it should embed in the tree and the grapple mechanism will kick in. It should be secure. You’re going to shimmy across the ravine on the rope. Think you can do that?”

Clark nodded. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous. He wasn’t invincible, nor could he fly, present circumstances being what they were. But if Bruce needed him to do it, then he could muster up the courage. 

“You’ll take this secondary rope with you,” Bruce continued. “When you reach the other end, you’ll tie the two ropes together like this.” The bat demonstrated a simple, but incredibly sturdy knot Clark was able to follow. “Then you’ll wrap it around the tree, which will act as an anchor, tie the joined rope back to the batarang and toss it back to me.” 

“And then you’ll use the double rope strength to get yourself across the ravine,” Clark finished. 

Bruce nodded. “I’m going to have to create a harness out of what’s left since I can’t support my entire body weight with just my arms. I might need your help to get it attached.” 

The pair worked quickly, Bruce knotting and splicing the leftover rope to create a makeshift harness. Clark glanced up to find Diana testing a length of rope she had shot across the ravine with her bow and arrow, only to find it too weak to hold her weight. Other centauri pairs were eyeing the World’s Finest with confusion.

“Don’t pay attention to everyone else Clark, come here and help me,” the bat growled.

The meta scrambled to help Bruce step through the loops and twists of their new contraption and then finished tying him into it, following Bruce’s careful instructions. When the last rope had been tied, Clark stepped back and grabbed the grapple batarang. 

“Try to hit the tree as close to center as you can manage,” Bruce coached. “With as much force as you can.”

The Kryptonian took a deep breath and shifted into a powerful, grounded stance. After a brief second to collect himself, he wound his body like a baseball pitcher. His follow-through was incredibly powerful despite his diminished state, and the war cry he let loose certainly got the attention of their competitors as the weapon left his hand and hurtled through the air. It hit the tree on the other side of the ravine with a thunderous crack. Striking the tree with such force that wood splinters exploded from the tree, the batarang instantly activated the grappling mechanism and the claw feet dug unto the trunk. Clark tugged on the attached line.

“Feels really secure.”

Bruce nodded. “Excellent throw.”

Clark brightened instantly. He hurried to help Bruce tie the other end of the rope to the tree on their side of the ravine. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Be careful Kal.”

The Kryptonian nodded. Stowing his lover’s words away in his heart, he hoisted himself up so that he could wrap his legs around the line and begin his journey across the ravine. It was less difficult than he had anticipated, Clark thought to himself as he shimmied over the chasm. He could hear the other centauri pairs whispering behind him and the emptiness of the ravine below as he kept moving, but Bruce’s words of encouragement took the most important place in his thoughts. Bruce believed in him, had expressed his confidence in Clark. Above all, he was depending on Clark right now. That knowledge propelled the Kryptonian forward until he found himself on the other side. 

Dropping to safe, solid ground, Clark glanced across the ravine only to be met with cheering from his competitors, and a wide smile on Bruce’s face. The grin was so genuine and encompassing that it took Clark’s breath away. Beaming in return, Clark hurried to work through the steps he and Bruce had discussed. After only a few moments, he was throwing the batarang back to Bruce. With the same precision he had demonstrated the first time, he struck Bruce’s tree dead center. Bruce spang into action, looping the rope through his harness attachments and securing it back around the tree. 

By now Diana had managed to shimmy across the ravine as well, but she carried an axe strapped to her back and she was now hacking at a tree which, if felled right, would bridge the gap between the sides of the ravine. Since each pair had to solve the problem in a different way, she had been forced to get creative. Bruce chuckled to himself. Leave it to Diana to solve something with brute force. 

The bat allowed the ropes to take his weight as it settled into the harness. Trusting his own rigging work, he carefully used his upper body strength to haul himself across the ropes. Diana was making headway on that tree and Bruce didn’t want to suspended over the ravine when it fell. The sun was setting and Bruce could see the torches of the finishing line being lit further up the mountain on the opposite side. Harnessing the strength of the centaurs, Bruce grunted and dug in deeper than he had all competition. Pull. Release. Pull. Release. His hooves met the ground as Diana’s tree cracked. 

“Hurry Clark, just slice it off!” Bruce yelled as he knifed through his previous safety net. A sickening thud shook the land as Diana’s tree hit the opposite bank. By the time the last of Bruce’s ropes fell to the earth, Luna was shifting the tree where it had fallen on her side, making sure it was situated well so it wouldn’t roll as she crossed. 

“Get on my back Clark! We have to get to the finish line!” Bruce yelled.

The second he felt his mate settle into his saddle, Bruce took off like a bat out of hell; he careened up the mountain with every ounce of primal energy he felt flowing in his body. Clark clung to his back with the intensity of a man who was determined to win, determined to prove himself. Before he knew it, Bruce found himself flying down the home stretch. Their other teammates and comrades were placed along the path of burning torches, cheering them on as they whipped toward the finishing ribbon. In the blink of an eye, they were breaking the soft barrier, trying to slow their mad flight. The cacophony of congratulations around them was a blaring wall of noise, but Bruce could still focus through the sound and his adrenaline high enough to watch Diana and Luna cross the finish line a few minutes later. Caldor and Rohar weren’t far behind and Bruce reminded himself to ask them how they had managed the ravine. 

Approaching from a wall of fiery torches, the Enchantress approached the crowd. Her dark cloak slid back over her head enough to bring the shadow off her face as she gestured to Danu who was waiting patiently off to the side. 

“We already have our victors. Please tell the rest of our competitors to cross in whatever way suits them.”

She turned her eyes to Bruce who was suddenly reminded of their interaction in the tent. She smiled gently, as though she knew the answer to a riddle he hadn't even heard before. 

“Bruce and Clark, approach.” 

Clark slid off his back and they approached together, sides brushing for how close they were. They were both sweaty, worn, and entirely still high on their victory. Bruce glanced down to see the massive grin decorating his mate’s face widen with every step they took. They halted in front of the sorcerer and she gazed upon them with strength and fondness. 

“Today, you have been triumphant, Bruce and Clark. You have overcome great challenges in this realm. You have faced fantastic odds, the greatest unknowns, and yet completed your journey as lovers, mates in unity.”

Bruce was too far down this path to blush now. His physical bond to Clark had been obvious to all of their centaur counterparts based on smell alone. The Enchantress’ smile quirked to one side and Bruce wondered, not for the first time, if she was telepathic in some capacity. 

“You have proven yourselves worthy of my honor, and of the respect of this encampment. As you know, your victory comes with a prize, one favor I may give.” 

She spread her hands and her eyes slowly transformed until they were glowing, emenanting an unearthly intensity that took the breath of the entire congregation. 

“What is your request?”

Bruce stilled. He could feel Clark looking up at him in anticipation, waiting for some comment about becoming human for the upcoming battle. He had made the discontent he felt for this form clear early in the week, and it had only been since his talk with the Enchantress that his mind had changed. Per the usual, he hand done plenty of brooding since then and not bothered to tell anyone about his conclusions. Bruce placed a hand on Clark’s lower back fondly, deciding very firmly what he wanted to do with this privilege they had worked so hard for. He stepped forward and raised his eyes to meet the Enchantress’ gaze.

“My Lady,” he bowed at his human waist. “We are honored by your favor.” He took a deep breath, feeling more off-balance than normal, but knowing how necessary it was for this moment. “I am accustomed to my human form, and I know that I have publicly spoken of the upcoming battle with some reservation in light of that understanding, however,” Bruce turned to face the centauri unit waiting in the crowd with baited breath, “I have come to a deep appreciation for the experience of being a centaur and gained a massive respect for the power and culture that comes with it. I am honored to fight with you all.” He turned back around to face the Enchantress. “And will do it as a Centaur.”

The Enchantress’ face softened, a beautiful duet to her stunning eyes. She nodded knowingly, obviously pleased. 

“I am glad to hear it Bruce of the house of Wayne. Now that you have told me what you do not wish, perhaps you should tell me that which you do.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, sensing her joviality on on a deep, spiritual level. He glanced at Clark again. The other man’s expression had registered surprise a second ago, but had settled into admiration and affection as they looked at each other. It made Bruce that much more secure in his decision. 

“My Lady, my wish is not for myself or even my mate, but for the two men who have inspired us and been our guides in this realm: Caldor and Rohar.” He glanced at the centauri pair standing off the side, shock clearly radiating off their faces. “My lady, they desperately wish for a child and have not been able to conceive one yet. I ask that you bless them with all of the children they desire, allowing Rohar to bear his mate the offspring they so clearly yearn for.”

Tears were streaming down Rohar’s face now and Caldor had grasped his hand tightly.

“Hmmm.” The Enchantress hummed gently. “This is a beautiful favor to ask of me, it shall be done.” 

In a movement that looked more like a dance than a spell, the Enchantress spoke a few words Bruce didn’t recognize and swirled her hands, her palms lighting with an azure fire as she extended them toward the pair. The light left her hands and encircled the lovers, wrapping them in a comforting glow. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as the light appeared to enter the two men. As the last of it faded into their bodies, Caldor and Rohar both released their breath. 

“Go,” the Enchantress guestered back toward the camp. “Enjoy your time together, having full faith in your future and the joys it will hold.” 

A grin tore across Rohar’s face and he practically hauled his mate onto his back. 

“Come on Caldor, we have work to do.” Amidst laughter and racy suggestions from the crowd, he trotted up to Bruce and gripped the Bat in the kind of crushing hug that only centaurs could engage in. 

“Thank you my friend. This will not be forgotten.”

Batman clapped him on the back. “Just be at the battleground tomorrow, not against a tree with Caldor’s prick up your cunt.”

Rohar let a great booming peal of laughter escape his chest as he and his mate trotted away, visibly aroused and ready to engage in some personal pursuits. Chuckles trailed behind them, and Bruce found himself joining in the laughter. Only Clark, ever the boy scout, had pink tinging his cheeks. Everyone settled back down when the Enchantress cleared her turned her attention to the reporter.

“Clark, what do you think of your partner’s request?”

The Kryptonian beammed up at his mate. “I couldn’t be more proud.”

The Enchantress nodded in understanding. “I would agree. This is why I am granting the two of you another favor. Men willing to give something so valuable to a friend in need should have the opportunity to experience a blessing for themselves.” 

Clark’s brows rose. He glanced up at his mate, but frowned at the expression on Bruce’s face. He looked concentrated? Surprised? Upset?

“Bruce, what is it?” 

His lover frowned even further. “Honestly Clark, giving Rohar and Caldor a child was all I had thought about recently. I’m not sure what to ask for now.”

“But he has a desire,” the Enchantress interrupted, pointing at Clark.

The Dark Knight looked at him inquiringly. “Clark?”

The Kryptonian blushed redder than his tunic and glanced down at the ground. “Well, there is one thing I had thought of, but it was more of just a passing whimsy,” he assured the older man. 

The bat crossed his arms. “Now’s a good a time as any Kal.”

Clark grinned sheepishly and looked back at the Enchantress for a moment before biting his lip and nodding. Her face split in a gorgeous, all-encompassing smile as she gestured and the familiar glow lit her palms. The incantations were different this time as the light left her hands and surrounded Clark’s body. He felt the power emanating around him, changing him. The magic she used was strong and ancient; he could feel it in his bones. When he could sense his own body again, he was standing on four feet instead of two and matching Bruce for height. The crowd around him gasped, and he could hear Barry busting out in raucous laughter.

“You wanted to be a  _ centaur? _ ” Bruce gaped. 

“It’s only until the morning,” the Enchantress assured. “You will engage in battle as planned.” 

“But why a centaur?” Bruce questioned.

Clark moved toward him unsteadily, having had much less time to adapt than his lover. 

“I wanted to experience what you had, and to show you how attractive I find you, no matter what shape you take.” 

He watched Bruce’s eyes widen as they took in his entire body. The Enchantress’ magic had translated his previous body into that of a blue roan centaur with a dark, almost sapphire-hued hide. He felt his ears twitch atop his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was chin-length and curled lightly at the ends as it always had. His eyes snapped to Bruce’s face as he smelled his mate’s scent for the first time.  _ By Rao! _ Bruce hadn’t been kidding about the centaur sense of smell. His mate scented distinctly of male musk, sexual desire, and strength. Clark felt himself get wet at the aroma, another sensation that was entirely novel. Suddenly, the desire to copulate with his lover was overwhelming. He licked his lips, eyes narrowing in on his mate. Being fucked by Bruce was the most important thing in the world; nothing else mattered. Clark wondered why he had ever spent time trying to do anything else besides get laid by the stunning creature before him. It was like he had been drugged with an aphrodisiac and all public decency had gone out the window. Clark felt his penis slide out of its sheath and watched Bruce’s eyes track the movement, burning with such an intense look of lust it would put a forest fire to shame. 

“Holy Shit!” Luna exclaimed, covering her nose. “Talk about instant attraction. We better get out of here before this becomes a public mating ceremony.” 

“What?!” Barry exclaimed, confusion and disbelief crossing his features. 

The Enchantress laughed and turned away as the rest of the crowd started to disperse. More and more people disappeared quickly as Clark and Bruce moved toward each other like magnets, both fully erect and visibly ready to engage. Clark lifted his tail automatically, signaling to his mate that he was ready to be mounted.  _ Come get me Bruce. I’m ready for you. Nothing else matters except for you.  _

“Come on Barry,” Diana grabbed the back of her teammate’s tunic. “We better go.” 

“Why?” The Flash protested. He gestured toward their teammates. “It’s not like they’re going to get it on in the middle of this clearing where people could see! I mean, I know they’re centaurs but they’re still Superman and Bat----oh gosh!” 

Clark threw his head back and released a primal groan as Bruce grabbed his tail and thrust three fingers into his channel. He spread his hind legs as his cock dripped needily. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Barry yelling about his eyeballs needing to be bleached as Diana drug him away, but Clark couldn’t find it in himself to care. Bruce’s fingers felt too good to think about much else. The Kryptonian felt himself being jerked backwards and then arms were around his waist and Bruce’s lips were marking the back of his neck. Clark draped his head back over his lover’s shoulder as Bruce’s incisors gave him hickeys. 

“You’re erotic like this, you know that.” The Bat’s growl was deeper, more sensual than ever and Clark shivered. “So shameless, so full of desire with your cock out for everyone to see.”

“I- this is insane,” Clark swallowed. “How did you resist this for so long? I gave in the moment I saw you.”

Bruce’s hand caressed his joining. “I think it was easier when we weren’t the same species. Now I all I can think about is being inside of you.” 

“Oh Rao!” Clark gasped, riding the kick in his arousal. “Please Bruce.” 

The Bat bit at his ear. “Stand up against that tree.”

Clark stumbled toward the oak tree Bruce had pointed to. The Dark Knight shoved between Clark’s shoulder blades with a roughness that only served to turn the newly minted centaur even more. The Kryptonian bit his lips in pleasure as his chest slammed into the bark and his mate ground against his back, pressing him into the trunk. 

“I’m going to take you,” the Bat growled. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk, no matter how many legs you have.”

Clark squeezed his eyes shut, unable to do more than make an undignified noise. Firelight from the surrounding torches danced off their gleaming hides as Bruce rounded his back end. Clark subconsciously spread his legs when he felt Bruce’s hands on his hindquarters. He was so wet. When Bruce’s tongue found his entrance, Clark cried out, his arousal gushing out and flowing over the back of his full sack. The tongue that explored him was skilled and so good. Clark thrust back, unable to keep himself from wanting more. The dark growl that followed made him push back even harder. When Bruce’s fingers replaced his tongue, Clark looked over his shoulder and whined.

“Bruce, I can’t take it anymore! I need you!”

His lover’s pupils reflected a predatory fixation. “Clark, I know. I am barely controlling myself right now. I just...I’m very large.”

Clark thrust back on four of Bruce’s fingers. “By Rao I know that Bruce! But I’m ready. I can take it. I need you to fill me up!”

That seemed to snap the Bat’s last thread of self-control. He snarled like a wild animal and slid his fingers out. 

“Brace yourself,” Bruce growled. 

That was the only warning Clark got before Bruce mounted him. The older centaur’s upper body weight came to rest along his mate’s back as his cock lined up. Clark gasped when the head caught on his chanel and Bruce thrust all the way in one smooth glide. Their combined moans filled the clearing as they found their balance and Bruce started thrusting. Clark felt like someone had lit him on fire from the inside. 

“So full Bruce,” he breathed. “Rao, you are massive.”

“You’re so goddamn tight,” his lover panted above him. Bruce’s large hands gripped a branch above them, helping to lift his own weight off Clark as he kept a steady rhythm. “You’ll be the end of me too soon. I can’t stop. I want to take it slow, but I can’t even -ah!” He exclaimed as his lover tightened around him even further. 

“That spot, there,” Clark heaved. 

Bruce concentrated on his lover’s pleasure, aiming at that bundle of nerves that made the other centaur gush arousal. 

“So fucking wet for me. Wrapped around my cock.” 

“Only for you Bruce, my mate,” Clark panted into the tree.

Bruce thrust even harder, shaking leaves off the branches as he rejoiced in his lover’s body. “I’m going to fill you up Kal.”

Clark groaned lustfully. “Give me everything Bruce.”

Bruce growled primally, and that was it. Self-restraint could only carry him so far and Bruce was at the end of his rope. With a powerful final thrust, he slammed into his lover, spilling every drop of seed his body owned into the tight channel. It triggered Clark’s orgasm too and the roan centaur cried out as he spilled onto the ground beneath them. Panting together, Clark chuckled between gulps of air.

“Holy shit Bruce.”

His lover pulled off his back to relieve him of the weight. Clark turned to look over his shoulder and almost got hard again at the sight of his partner. Bruce’s long hair was completely untamed and sweat gleamed across his chest in the moonlight. His eyes were still wild, even as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

“I need to get you back to the tent.”

Clark pouted. “But Bruce, I’m not even tired yet.”

“No,” Bruce shook his head and grabbed his mate’s forearm,energy moving off him in waves. “I don’t think you understand. I’m not sure how much longer I can last without doing that to you again and I’m sure the pillows in the tent will be preferable to the tree.”

Clark’s eyes lit up. “Lead the way.” 


	8. The Seventh Day

Clark stood in line with the other human riders, waiting for their centaur partners. This was a battle tradition, Clark had discovered, among the centauri pairs. Centaurs decorated themselves for battle in prayer and song, donning their armor and war paint with the help of their brothers and sisters as a sign of camaraderie and unity before a war. The procession the centaurs made from their tents to the line of riders symbolized the journey each individual had taken to trust their partner, and moving to stand in front of their rider symbolized the choice they had made to continue that connection with that rider for this battle, a commitment for the war ahead. 

There was some tension in the air. Scouts had confirmed that the demon army was approximately an hour away and even battle-seasoned warriors got antsy. But there was excitement too. This was a significant ritual, one that brought feelings of comfort and peace. Clark pulled back from his thoughts as enthusiastic voices started to hum.  _ There they were _ . The first of the centaurs spilled over the hill from the encampment toward the line of riders. They trotted at a clip, clearly eager, but trying to preserve energy. Clark’s eyes scanned the crowd for his lover as pairs started to form along the line. 

Bruce suddenly broke through the crowd and Clark gasped in wonder. He was magnificent. His hide had been brushed to a perfect sheen and his new belt sat primly on his waist. Bruce’s hair and tail had been braided with silver beads in a style that reminded Clark of earth’s vikings. Silver earrings tinkled in his ears. and engraved silver cuffs decorated his forelegs. Most of the other centaurs sported green and blue face paint, but Bruce’s was black, smudged around his eyes with tips and ends that looked like bat wings. Bruce’s hard-worked armor protected his upper body and his sword gleamed at his side. Clark reminded himself to close his mouth as Bruce came to a stop in front of him. The Dark Knight picked up Clark’s hand, bringing it to his chest. His blue eyes were electric and fierce amongst the dark paint. 

“Kal, my rider, my lover, I have chosen you for this battle. I put my faith and trust in you, for you are truly my match in every way.”

Superman felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Words didn’t come easy for the Bat, and such a strong proclamation wasn’t usually in his nature. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Bruce’s eyes widened before his mouth turned up in a smile. “I’m still not used to hearing that.”

“You really should get a look at yourself in a mirror Bruce,” Clark gestured up and down. “Like a wet dream come to life.” 

Bruce blushed beneath his war paint. 

Both men whipped their heads around as a bugle sounded. 

“Centauri! Our time has come! Mount up!” Rohar’s thundering voice echoed through the clearing.”

Clark laid his hands on Bruce’s belt. “Ready for this?”

The firm, Batman expression Clark knew so well settled over his mate’s features. 

“Kal, we’ve always gone into battle together and come out victorious; let today be no different.”

Barry, J’onn, and Diana appeared by their sides as Clark mounted. A great cheer rang up from the army. 

“Centauri! Remember that the Justice League fights with you. Let our victory be swift and just!” Rohar swept his arm over the gathering. “Move forward!.”

Clark tried not to let anxiety radiate through him as Bruce began to move. He wasn’t invincible here like he was on earth. Although he trusted his teammates, the idea of vulnerability brought some sense of fear to his mind.

“I’ll take care of you,” Bruce soothed, having read his mind. “Besides, that armor I made you was created to take a beating.”

Clark smiled, his hand fluttering up to the house of El shield Bruce had worked into the breastplate. 

“Does it feel like this every time you go out on patrol?”

“What do you mean?” 

They were climbing the ridge now, and the terrible howls of Demons were starting to filter through the trees. 

Clark tensed up. “Like every moment could be your last? Like you don’t want to regret anything?”

Bruce turned to look over his shoulder as they crested the ridge. “I don’t regret anything. Not now.” He placed a warm hand over Clark’s knee and felt the other man relax a little. “Remember everything you’ve been taught.” Bruce felt the Kryptonian nod as he surveyed the forest with a piercing gaze. Demons were climbing the mountain, snarling and chomping as they ripped their way through the underbrush. Their garish bodies brandished claws, fangs, and red eyes that held no mercy or intelligence. The centauri formed a line at the top of the ridge, holding for a moment. The rest of the army was pulling behind them, ready to back up their friends and comrades. Rohar held up his arm.

“On my mark!”

_ Lashing. Howling. _

“Steady!”

_ Tearing, scraping. _

“NOW!”Rohar bellowed. 

Bruce plunged down the mountain, his brothers and sisters careening at his sides. Barry, though slowed down from his norm, still kept pace with the centauri, yelling at the top of his lungs. As he thundered down the mountain, the Bat could hear Diana right behind them, shouting the war cry of the Amazons.

And then the clash happened. 

The first demon lunged at them. Bruce drew his sword and bared his teeth, leaning into the primal feelings of bloodlust for a change. His own self-defense training and newly powered centaur body blended together in a lethal combination. He barely registered the blood that spilled over his hide as he beheaded that creature and moved on to the next one. 

By now the two armies had fully confronted and the roar of battle was deafening. Clark kept his sword up, looking for potential enemies as Bruce dealt with the ones coming head-on. A demon lunged from the side and Clark struck it down without hesitation. It gave him confidence and he swung to the other side to address the attackers coming from that direction. Bruce bolted forward and Clark clung to him while dismembering the last of the demons on their left. Bruce galloped through the forest, smiting oncoming attackers with a vengeance. It was clear to Clark that he was clearly in his element and it brought a smile to the Kryptonian’s face.

It disappeared a second later when he heard snarls over his shoulder. Demons were chasing them! Remembering all of the pointers Caldor had given him, Clark switched hands and rotated on his mate’s back. He tucked his feet close to Bruce’s sides and faced their pursuers. He had promised to defend Bruce and the time had come. 

Batman didn’t even flinch when the demon behind them pounced. He felt Clark’s body perform the maneuvers he’d been taught and focused his attention forward as his mate slaughtered the creatures trying to take them from behind. He felt Clark reach into the pouches on his belt to grab some batarangs. The wounded animal noises behind him told him everything he needed to know about how effective his teaching methods had been. Clark rotated forward, an eager energy in his body. 

“Come on Bruce! Let’s get them!”

∞

Bruce’s ears flicked forward as Barry ran past him to the transporter site. A week had initially seemed like such a long time, and yet here he was, not quite ready to go home. The battle had been won, with minimal casualties, a few injuries, and an entire obliterated demon army. Bruce felt pride swell in his chest at everything he and Clark had accomplished in that time. They had finally admitted their affection for each other, and it had blossomed where Bruce had feared fire. He had no doubts about their continuance on their own planet, but Ifitir was special somehow. 

“Duty and desire are difficult to wrestle with,” Rohar commented. He was watching Caldor walk ahead with the rest of their team as the two centaurs straggled behind.

“Yes,” Bruce sighed. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I don’t” the other centaur shrugged. “They are one and the same for me. I do not hold them apart as you do.” The other warrior’s face softened in a smile. “Even yesterday, as we charged into battle, I knew I was with foal.”

Bruce halted. “What? You’re pregnant already? How do you know so soon?” Before his friend could even answer, Bruce grabbed his arm. “Hold on! You went into battle yesterday knowing? Are you insane?”

Rohar chuckled, laying his hand over Bruce’s. “Friend, we must all take risks. Sometimes we want things so bad or consider them so precious that we forget to live, or how to allow those we hold dear to actually create meaning in our own lives.”

That hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. 

“I know you are going back to your previous life,” Rohar went on. “This can mean old ways of doing things and old patterns,” he hesitated, touching Bruce’s shoulder. “Or it can mean the start of new ones.” 

Bruce clasped arms with him the way all centaurs did. “Thank you Rohar. I won’t forget. And good luck with your pregnancy.”

The warrior’s eyes twinkled. “Good luck with your new mate.”

Bruce stepped into the transporter zone with the rest of his team, conflicting emotions working across his face. Clark reached up and settled his hand on his lover’s back.

“Together.”

Bruce nodded. “Together.”

Everything went white. 

∞

Clark’s lightening-quick reflexes came back in a flash, just in time to catch Bruce as the other man’s knees buckled. 

“Woah there B.”

Batman grunted as he gripped Clark’s arms. “That’s no less jarring, even knowing what’s supposed to be coming. I totally lost control of my legs.”

“Now that there are only two,” J’onn commented. 

Diana stretched. “It feels good to have all of me back.”

Clark blinked as his super senses came back. “Yeah.”

Bruce wobbled to his feet and took a few steps before tripping. Clark was there in the blink of an eye, catching him again. When the Bat growled at him, he sighed good-naturedly. 

“I’m sure it won’t take you that long to...get back on your feet. 

The Amazon looked concerned. “Do you need help Batman?”

“No,” the caped crusader growled. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Superman asserted. “ See you all later.” 

The Kryptonian focused on his Bat as the other team members said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective corners of the world. 

“I think I’ll just hold your hand as you walk upstairs.”

“It better be because you like me, not because you think I’m an invilad,” came the snarl. 

“Of course my love,” Clark laughed. His steady arm supported his new mate and by the time they made it up the stairs from the batcave, Bruce was walking on his own.

“I didn’t think I’d ever say this, but everything seems so large now.”

“You are a lot shorter now,” Clark reminded him. 

“I know I griped about it a lot in the beginning,” Bruce admitted, “but I think I’d be willing to go back someday. Welcome it even.”

“Maybe for a vacation.” 

“It was nice that the magic gave me my armor back,” the Dark Knight groused. 

“My Superman suit too,” Clark agreed, fingering the material that covered his chest. 

Bruce hummed. “Too bad we’re just going to have to take it all off.” 

Clark’s head snapped up. “What?”

The billionaire pushed open his bedroom door, vivid eyes looking up at Clark through thick eyelashes. “You didn’t think I was going to let all the good sex happen on an alien planet did you?” 

“Well, I-” Clark licked his lips. “I was hoping not. I wasn’t sure what you were thinking.”

Batman’s voice was the right mixture of smoke and heat. “Let me show you.”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later....

**One Year Later**

The velvet night opened a crack in space and time just big enough to allow two men to transverse dimensions. Bruce and Clark landed on the Ifitir transporter site under the cover of darkness. 

“Ugh!” Bruce rolled to his four feet with only slight hesitation. “That wasn’t as bad as last time.” 

“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “Last time you couldn’t hardly walk for half an hour.”

“I did miss parts of it,” Bruce admitted, stretching his hindquarters, feeling the power there. “The youth is nice for sure.” He ran a hand over his bare chest and through his suddenly long hair. 

Clark stroked a hand over Bruce’s joining, earning him a low rumble. “And here I thought you were just in it for the kinky sex,” he teased.

Bruce snorted,, but his ears twitched in interest. “I’m here for our friend.” He caught Clark’s eye. “And maybe some kinky sex too.”

Luna chose that moment to discover them at the transporter site. 

“Friends!” She called, galloping over. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“It was kind of Rohar and Caldor to invite us,” the Bat replied graciously, embracing the other centaur’s forearms in the custom of their people. 

The female nodded. “It’s very important in our culture for centaur parents to have the birth of their foal witnessed by the strongest warrior in the clan. It’s considered a blessing over their future so they can inherit some of the clan’s power. Normally, as commander of the centauri army, Rohar would fulfill that obligation.”

“But since it’s his foal, he’s asked me.” Bruce finished, eyes wide. “I really need to get a better cultural briefing before I visit this planet next time.” 

Luna laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it.” She waited for Clark to hop on Bruce’s back before she led them in the direction of the encampment, which had shifted a few ridges over from the grounds the year before. 

“How should I prepare to honorably fulfill my duties?” Bruce asked seriously.

“Batman through and through,” Luna teased. 

The expression that settled over Bruce’s face was somber. “I owe a lot to Rohar and Caldor. I want to ensure that I respect them in every way possible.” 

Luna nodded. “I understand. They feel quite indebted to you too.”

“When is the baby due? Clark asked. 

“The Enchantress told them it would be here within the next 24 hours when she last examined Rohar. That was 8 hours ago. Bruce, you will attend the birth for sure. Clark, you might be invited too. Typically, the Enchantress doesn’t attend unless something looks like it’s going wrong. Most centaur births go just fine and Rohar is in good shape.”

“What part does the warrior play?” Bruce inquired.

“The warrior is considered the strength support while the centaur’s mate is considered the emotional support. Caldor will attend to the emotional and physical needs of his mate. You are there as a brother in arms, to fortify his courage and remind him that this a battle that can be won.”

“Centauri culture really is a warrior culture,” Clark remarked. 

Luna smiled softly in the moonlight. “It is. We believe that all areas of your life must be intertwined in order to preserve harmony, but you knew this already son of Krypton.”

Clark blushed in the night darkness, glad the centaurs couldn’t see his face. 

“You will also decorate the foal with their first war paint, symbolizing the foal’s future as a warrior.” the woman added.

“Wow.” Clark’s eyes went wide. “That sounds pretty...intense. 

“I don’t know anything about helping to birth a centaur,” Bruce admitted. “I’ve only assisted in human births.”

“Don’t worry,” Luna flipped her hand. “These things happen pretty naturally. Rohar’s body knows what to do.” 

Clark placed a hand on his mate’s upper shoulders. “You’ve helped birth a human B?”

Bruce nodded. “There was a woman who had gone into labor. She was trapped in an elevator during the blackout a few years ago. I was able to get into the elevator, but it wasn’t safe to move her in her condition and EMS personnel hadn’t made it yet.”

Clark sucked breath in. “Was everyone ok?”

“Oh yeah.” Bruce smiled. “Healthy baby boy. They were both fine. My extensive medical knowledge definitely came in handy, although I’m still considering taking a few midwifery classes after that. Not every night ends up in a fight with the Joker.”

“I doubt this will be anything that dramatic,” Luna assured him. “Sounds like you’re prepared though.” 

“I missed riding you,” Clark whispered, brushing the joining between Bruce’s two halves. 

The centaur licked his lips. “Careful Kal, and I’ll think you mean something more than you intend.”

“Or do I,” his mate muttered into his ears. 

“Maybe later,” the Bat placed a hand on his lover’s knee. “We have friends to take care of first.

Luna led them to a campfire in the middle of the army which provided the clearing with plenty of heat and light. Several centauri pairs were gathered there to share the warmth and entertainment as two centaurs engaged in a training exercise in an area by the fire. 

“Caldor!” Clark recognized Caldor from his seat on a log by blaze. The other man looked over, a smile streaking across his face. 

“Friend!” He called back, standing up and embracing the other man. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I see Rohar is keeping up with his duties,” Bruce remarked, pointing to the warrior who was overseeing the training exercise a little to their right.

Caldor rolled his eyes. “Ever faithful. He should be resting.”

“Watch your left Bjorn,” the soon-to-be father called out. “You’re giving Thorus a wide opening. He crossed his arms over a bountiful chest.

“Doesn’t he look lovely with foal?” Caldor remarked, smiling at his mate.

The warrior had certainly rounded out through his horse half, even if his human torso spotted the same hard cut abdominal muscles it had before. Rohar’s firm pectoral muscles had softened some and were definitely more pillowy than they had been a year before. 

“I’m sure this last year has been a blessing to the two of you in your time of anticipation,” Bruce tactfully remarked. “Would it be insensitive of me to ask a few questions?”

“Oh certainly not,” Caldor waved Bruce’s concern away. “You know how open we are. Besides, you are only asking questions about what your own body is capable of.”

The Bat blushed, having fully forgotten that piece of his experience. “Good thing we won’t be testing that out.” 

“Oh come now Bruce,” Clark nudged him gently. “I think you would look lovely with being foal too.” 

Intellectually, Bruce would never have considered the concept , however, his instincts in this body flushed with arousal at Clark’s words. The centaur swished his tail, deliberately ignoring the innuendo in his mate’s voice. 

“How has the pregnancy been?”

“Excellent,” Caldor beamed proudly. “Everything has gone according to plan.”

“How exactly do centaurs nurse?” Bruce inquired. 

“Breastfeeding,” their friend replied. “I would have thought it was obvious just looking at him. He’s clearly at his peak.”

“Males aren’t capable of this on earth,” Bruce explained. “Or of childbearing in general.”

“What a pity,” Caldor remarked. “You’re really missing out.” 

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it. I’m glad to hear everything has been going well.”

Rohar exhaled heavily and Thorus signaled a pause in the training exercise to lend his commander an arm to lean on. Bruce noticed the sweat shining on his friend’s face and chest as he took deep breaths and shifted his feet. After a moment had passed and Rohar had gained his composure, Thorus trotted away and resumed his mock battle with the younger recruit.

Bruce frowned. “Is he in labor?”

“Yes,” Caldor sighed. “His water broke a few hours ago and he’s been having contractions with increasing regularity. 

Although the Bat remained calm, Superman surely wasn’t. He hopped to his feet.

“What? Is he ok? Shouldn’t he be...you know? Lying down.?”

“Perhaps,” Caldor shrugged. “But he knows his body. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

“The human birthing process can last for hours too Clark,” Bruce reminded his mate. “I’m sure it’s natural for centaurs to be on their feet right up until the birth.

“And healthier too,” Caldor added. “He’d go crazy if I confined him to the tent.”

Clark sat back down. “Maybe it’s because I’m so used to our earthly customs, but isn’t it..weird for your strongest man to be pregnant? Do others look down on him?”

Caldor chuckled, as did several of the other warriors who were gathered and listening to their conversation.

“Far from it friend. Not only are most of our warriors childbearing parents in their own right, regardless of gender, but it is considered a feat of strength to be able to carry a foal to term and become a parent. This has no bearing on how men or women define themselves in view of their masculinity or femininity.”

Clark slowly nodded in understanding. “It seems so strange to me, but it’s kind of beautiful.”

Rohar huffed quietly and Thorus returned to his side, but for longer this time. Caldor became tense on the seat next to his friends, but watched on as the brothers in arms united in suffering.

“It’s hard to let this happen, and not rush to his side” Caldor whispered, “but this is what he needs.”

Rohar caught his breath again and the match resumed. 

“Bjorn,” he called out, his voice shorter and slightly labored. “That’s better, but don’t forget to watch his feet. They telegraph his moves.”

“Hey!” Thorus called back. “Don’t go spilling my secrets like that!”

“Don’t make them so obvious,” the commander chided. 

It wasn’t too many parries later that Rohar had to take another break. This time, after catching his composure, he looked at his mate with a smile.

“I think I’m ready.”

Caldor stood calmly to his feet as Rohar moved toward the fire.

“Brother,” he intoned, reaching out his forearms for Bruce to grip. “I’m honored you chose to come.”

“Of course Rohar,” Bruce assured warmly. “Anything for you. Besides, to be called the strongest stallion in your army is no small boost for the ego.” 

The other man laughed before wincing as he actually leaned on Bruce for support. “Say that to me again after the events of tonight. Clark,” he looked down at the Kryptonian, “you are welcome as well.”

With wide eyes, the man who seemed invincible nodded. “Sure thing Rohar.”

The commander turned to his mate. “Let’s go to the field.” 

Caldor grabbed a basket nearby and moved to his lover’s other side, opposite Bruce. As they moved slowly through the tents, centaurs and humans alike came out to wish them well. They laid hands on Rohar with blessings murmuring past their lips as he made his way through the encampment. 

“You are well loved my friend,” Bruce commented. 

“It’s not everyday the commander gives birth,” Caldor added. There will be a celebration afterwards. I can already smell the food cooking.”

The husbands walked with their friends into the open field behind the encampment where Caldor set down the basket. 

“Wait,” Clark hesitated. “We’re doing this here?”

Rohar snorted. “Of course. Nature takes care of the mess, the stream is nearby for fresh water, and any noise we make won’t disturb the herd.”

Clark watched Caldor begin unloading the basket as Rohar paced in circles. “I guess that makes sense.” 

Rohar laid down as his mate poured water into a bowl and removed the fresh towels. The centaur shifted uncomfortably and exhaled heavily. Bruce folded his legs and sat next to his friend’s head, pushing the long auburn locks away from his face. 

“Do you have a special way of knowing what sex the foal will be?”

“No,” the stallion grunted, his legs thrashing of their own accord. “It’s one of the surprises of life.” 

“What about on your world?” Caldor queried as he soaked a rag in cold water and offered it to Bruce to place on his mate’s forehead. 

“We have a machine on earth which is able to capture images of the baby before it is born. Some parents use this to know what sex their baby will be, but some still want it to be a surprise.”

“A machine?” The centaur gasped. “No wonder centaur birth is such a marvel to you.” 

Bruce chuckled, offering his hand to the commander when the other man grimaced through a contraction. 

“How quick does this whole event usually happen?” Clark asked, moving to Rohar’s other side to make sure he left plenty of room for the birthing couple.

“It depends,” Rohar panted, trying to catch his breath between sets. “But I’d say we’re moving right along at pace. There’s some variability. Thorus’ first son took hours to be born, but Cade’s daughter was but a few moments….ah!” 

He gasped and gripped Bruce’s hand more tightly. Caldor swept his mate’s tail out of the way.

“I see the front feet!”

“Hells bells this hurts!” Rohar thundered. “I’ll never harass Thorus about being a weakling again.” 

Bruce took a deep breath, thinking through a way to play the part he was asked to perform. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Rohar smiled through his grimace. “You looked like a newborn colt on four legs.”

“You probably taught me just like you’re going to teach this little one.”

“I hope not. I don’t think I could handle my foal being as stubborn as you were.”

All four men laughed and then quieted as Rohar gasped and pushed. Caldor grabbed the towels and knelt, his eyes wide. 

Bruce grabbed his other hand. “You’re the most powerful centaur I know. You waited forever for this foal and it came to you in a blessing. It has been destined to be strong, like it’s father.”

The next few moments were filled with Rohar’s grunting, Bruce’s calming words, and whispered declarations of love and encouragement from Caldor as a new foal slipped into the night. Caldor cried out in joy as he toweled the sack away from his child’s body. A young cry ripped the peace apart as a first breath was drawn.

“It’s a girl Rohar! It’s a girl.”

Clark moved to help his friend clean off the afterbirth, finally finding something his farmboy background could be useful for. 

“She’s perfect Rohar. Everything looks fine.”

The stallion exhaled heavily and dropped his head back into Bruce’s lap. 

“Thank you friend.”

Bruce wiped the sweat off his brow. “Of course.” 

Caldor gathered up his now clean daughter and pulled her up to his mate’s arms. 

“She’s a redhead, just like you.” 

Rohar grinned broadly as he held his foal for the first time. He drew her near his body and she instantly latched and started to nurse. 

“Yes, but her eyes are blue like yours. What do we want to name her?” 

“I honestly hadn’t gotten that far yet,” Caldor admitted. “We’ve had our hands so full with the army and other preparations for the foal that we actually didn’t even talk about it.” He reached for a small pot and frowned at it when he took off the lid. “We can’t put her war paint on until we have a name.” He passed it to Bruce, who accepted the honor graciously. 

“Bruce, you’re a man of language and time. Give us a name,” Rohar requested. 

The Batman went silent for a moment, and Clark could almost hear his lover thinking through his vast amount of knowledge as he stroked Rohar’s head. After a moment, he dipped his fingers into the pot, covering them with the dark blue substance. 

“Keitha,” Bruce spoke over the foal. “In our ancient celtic language it means “she who is a warrior.” Carefully, as not to disturb her first meal, he swept his fingers over her cheeks and forehead, marking her as a warrior for the centauri clan. 

“Keitha. That’s perfect.” Rohar breathed, relaxing completely as the foal nursed. 

Bruce felt Clark come to stand behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his own and also breathed a sigh of contentment. A lot had changed over the last year. After coming to this planet and experiencing something truly extraordinary, he had committed to trying a relationship with Clark. Allowing himself to become vulnerable had truly made him strong in ways he couldn’t have predicted and the last year of his life had been the most complete and fulfilling of his entire life. Rohar and Caldor were complete now too, with this little blessing that had also developed in the last year. It gave a normally caustic Bat hope for the future, that despite the hardships and loss in life, that there might be a promise for good things too. 

“I love you Clark,” Bruce whispered, the words coming to his mouth for the first time.

He heard his lover’s breath hitch behind him. “I love you too Bruce.” 


End file.
